N7 Rookies
by Commander DinoGecko
Summary: War is coming. Shepard warned of the Reapers but not of Cerberus. Can the K2 siblings and 6 recruits deal with the problems about to destroy their galaxy? What happens when a friend betrays everyone who held his trust? All this atop a Reaper Invasion! Will the rookies survive the cruelty of war?
1. Chapter 1

The Citadel buzzed with excitement as lines formed in the docking bay area. Today was recruitment day for the Alliance Military who needed every able body for what the higher ups had been informed of by the infamous Commander Shepard. It was rare that they allowed people to simply sign up, usually there were tests and trials. It had been made clear that this was an emergency however. Civilians hadn't been made fully aware of the impending Reaper invasion though, that would have caused panic to erupt but after a lot of pushing Anderson managed to convince the Council to let him recruit on the Citadel instead of going through the usual process.

Three desks had been placed side by side where three lines formed for the sign up. Many eager to defend their home and galaxy had shown up as well as the ones either forced or there for something to do. Among the recruits were two siblings who seemed out of place and unlikely to join the military. Kai and Keo. Kai, the youngest, was known to C-Sec for being a trouble maker and was often taken in for questioning or held in a cell over night. She wasn't a menace or anything, she just had a problem with authority and was now on friendly terms with Bailey she was sent there that often. Usually for brawls or being sarcastic to officers which sometimes escalated. Nothing serious like most who were taken in for gang related incidents. Kai was known to be brave and quick to jump in if she saw something that didn't look right, so half the time she spent at C-Sec was only really due to her good nature. That's what she'd constantly tell them anyway. She was talented when it came to tech and hacking which was one more reason why she spent so much time with the officers, she'd made it onto their list for a certain prank. Kai was often mistaken as the older of the two for the mere fact she was taller and was quick to jump to the biotics defence, something the oldest would do.. Keo on the other hand was stood in front of her sibling in the line merely because Kai was there. As the eldest she felt she had to be there for her, despite her lack of ability. Unlike Kai, who was hot-headed, Keo was rarely in trouble. She wasn't an angel or responsible, she was in fact a very talented manipulator and unlike her sibling who liked to act first and think later, she preferred the sneaky route. Tricks and mirrors interested her and it always amused her when she managed to trick her way through situations. Keo was known by C-Sec as the one who always bailed Kai out and occasionally had to be picked up for getting herself lost. She was the stranger sibling, always lost in her own world or doing something that made others laugh unintentionally. She was often mistaken as the younger one because of her childish behaviour and baby face. Due to her biotic ability she was seen as a freak and she didn't seem to help herself much by the way she carried herself. The two weren't related by blood but they felt they ought to be. Brothers is what they called each other, by now the residents from their area were use to this and referred to them as boys due to their tomboyish natures. It seemed they had quite the bond, something that was difficult to explain. The easiest way to put it was co-dependency. Where one went, the other was sure to follow. The day they stood in that line it seemed they'd be following each other into hell. Unbeknownst to them.

Keo stared off into space as they waited to enlist, rocking back and forth on her heel while Kai glared unintentionally at one of the patrolling officers. It took quite some time before the smaller of the two reached the desk. A seasoned soldier stared up at the biotic, clearly unimpressed. "Name and talent."

Kai gave Keo a nudge which snapped her back to reality to see an impatient and scarred man glaring at her. She jumped a bit and rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly, "Keo and.. I'm.. Uh.." Under the intense stare she was receiving she cracked and her hands started to glow a soft blue hue to which a vending machine exploded off to the left, covering one unfortunate Hanar with juice. "...Crap..." Behind her Kai broke down into a giggle fit, exclaiming how awesome it had been. Keo glanced back at her brother and gave a sheepish smile before turning to the man again, hand rubbing at the back of her neck nervously. "Do over?"

The man shook his head and passed her a slip from one of the many piles sorted on the desk. "Alright, Biotic. Shuttle Bay D-22. Next." He watched the girl shuffle away with a lost expression then turned his attention to Kai who'd finally calmed herself. "Name and talent."

Kai crossed her arms, biting back every urge to ask about his scars. "Kai and.. I fight." By the mans expression she knew he wanted her to elaborate but she just shrugged.

"Soldier it is then." He muttered, moving to get a sheet for her.

She waited until he was shifting through the sheets then activated her omni-tool, typing in a code which made the soldiers own omni-tool start beeping wildly. "Oh.. This too." Kai smirked as he failed to silence the tone which gathered more attention than intended. A boy who had been standing a few people back from Kai stepped forward with his own omni-tool and silenced the beeping, much to the elders relief and Kai's frustration.

"My thanks, son." He sighed, rubbing at his temple. He then turned his attention to Kai who was bitch facing the rude interruption. "Shuttle Bay C-19. Take the paper and go." After handing Kai a different sheet he shooed her away in irritation then smiled to the male who introduced himself as Youngjae politely and even bowed to the man.

Kai pulled a face, taking note of the name before moving off to find the right shuttle. She didn't appreciate having one of her pranks interrupted and who the hell bows these days? She should have incinerated him or something. Her thoughts of revenge were cut short when she soon faced a flock of techies all concentrating on their omni-tools. Somehow she felt like she just walked into a geek gathering back on earth, not the good kind either. The ones where they lived in their parents basements and swapped the latest porn games like a shady underground drug deal for satisfaction. Shaking her head the delinquent made her way through the crowd taking a spot on one of the chairs to wait for the rest of the new recruits to show up. Kai couldn't help but observe the bunch she'd most likely have to spend time with, they were talking to each other but only through the tech on their arms. No words were actually exchanged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. She wasn't much of a people person after all. This could work.

"Nice trick with the General. Few errors that'd be critical if someone's life depended on it but.. Hey, that's just by my calculation." A smug tone came from beside her.

"Beat it, gee- You!" Kai yelled, glaring at the boy who turned out to be the boy from earlier. He just grinned down at her, his arms crossed.

"Youngjae." The boy pointed quickly, seeming overly amused with himself. "Name's **Yoo** Youngjae." He laughed, taking a seat beside her lazily. He was oddly cute with a somewhat squishy face though his short faux hawk hairstyle somehow managed to make him more attractive than he should have been. He would have looked like the type who couldn't defend himself except he had chosen to wear a t-shirt which showed he had quite a bit of muscle in his arms. So he clearly could look after his own in a fight if need be.

"...You're kidding. That's actually your name?" A smirk started to tug at Kai's lips as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Probably shouldn't have told me that, dude."

Youngjae shrugged casually and stared intensely at the girl, awaiting her name to be exchanged.

Kai shifted uncomfortably under the boys gaze, eventually she snapped her gaze to him with a frown. "What? Why do you keep frikken' staring at me?"

The brunette chuckled and slumped a bit on the bench, "Y'know it's proper etiquette to give your name when someone gives you theirs."

"Proper etiquette? Oh.. I get it. You're a rich boy. Sorry to disappoint but I don't give my name away to guys who ruin perfectly good pranks." Kai scoffed, glaring off at nothing. She could have just got up and left but she was there first as childish as it was. He'd have to leave.

Youngjae tilted his head, "Rich?.. My parents make the average amount actually.. I'm just smart." He muttered, taking a glance over the crowd of techies. "I figured you'd understand what I meant. I could dumb it down for you if you're finding it difficult though." He challenged with a coy smirk, gazing at her from the corner of his eye. "Small words? I'll use. Small. Words."

"You little!" Anger was quick to flare up in Kai and she moved to hit him but he'd caught her fist and was now in a fit of laughter. "Hey! What the hell? Arrogant twat! Don't patronize me, I will incinerate your ass to hell!"

Youngjae snickered and released her hand to wipe at his eye to exaggerate how amusing it had been for him. "My god you get angry easy." He calmed himself and smiled at her, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You set yourself up for it. Clearly you're smart if you're in this group, I was just teasing you. I thought you'd laugh. My bad."

Kai sat down again and slumped, arms crossing. "Watch yourself, dick."

On the other side of the docking bay Keo had wandered into a crowd which instantly made her feel on edge. Men. Big men. Everywhere. She let out a small squeaky noise of shock, hands instantly moving up to cover her mouth. Luck would have it one of the men had heard this unnatural sound and turned to investigate, locking eyes with the blonde.

"You lost little boy?" He laughed, every muscle on his body rippling by even the slightest action.

Keo stared up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He was terrifying. He was tall, scarred to hell, covered in hair and to top it off.. He was a tank. "...Big." Was all she managed out, even then it was feeble.

"I think he called you fat, Matt!" One of his buddies chortled, giving this Matt character a shove. "Gonna take it?"

Keo attempted to back up, sensing it would be a good time to leave but his friends had formed a circle around her, keeping her in. This was bad. They were calling her a he. Normally she was happy hearing this but in this situation... It was always bad. It was usually followed with a punch. She tried to find words to tell him she hadn't insulted him and that she was in fact female but when she opened her mouth only silence followed.

Matt took a step forward and grabbed the front of her hoody, pulling her in threateningly. "Did you call me fat, girly boy? Huh!?" His voice was low and scratchy and by the way he was tensing his muscles to make them bigger he was attempting to provoke a fight out of her which clearly his whooping minions were trying to egg on.

"Testosterone cycle!" Keo piped up, feeling the need to explain to him the process he was going through was to seem like an alpha to his fellow males and that it was unnecessary as they'd probably whoop him on at anything and respect him anyway due to his size. Unfortunately for her, they were the only words that came out of her mouth. _**Oh come on! I'm going to fucking die! Talk, dammit. TALK!**_ Nothing. Her feet weren't even touching the floor any more. _**Death. Death happens now.**__**Well done. **_She shut her eyes and braced for the impending doom when the man became enraged by her and pulled his arm back to punch her and possibly end her existence but a few seconds passed and she felt no pain. Peeking an eye open she saw the same man struggling to get his arm free from a sleepy looking boy.

"Yah.. Don't hit girls." The boy mumbled, keeping a firm hold of the mans arm. They seemed locked in a struggle for control the way they were both shaking. Although smaller in comparison, he was holding his own which gave the female hope.

Matt scoffed and shoved Keo towards the group to hold her in place until he was done with this intruder. "You his boyfriend or something? Coming to his rescue, eh?"

The boy glanced to her then back to Matt and smiled a dopey smile which held a certain charm to it. Keo found herself smiling because of it, despite the situation. The brunette hooked his other arm around Matt's arm and spun around him to pin his arm behind his back. He kicked the back of his leg so the man fell to his knee's and leant in to talk to him. "No, I just think it's pathetic for you to try to display power like this." He was clearly too dumb to see the 'boy' was a girl so he left it at that and kicked him forward.

Keo felt the grip on her loosen the second Matt hit the floor. "Really?" She frowned, bemusement clear on her expression at the backing away males. She turned her gaze back to her rescuer to see a hand held out and the same dopey smile.

"I'm Jongup. Moon Jongup. Are you alright?" Now that she got a better look at him he didn't look like the military type. He looked like he'd be a poster boy instead. He had short brunette hair that had been spiked a bit with gel, dark brown eyes and a smile that made others want to smile along with him. Granted he clearly worked out but the way he moved, he was more like a dancer.

"Uh.. Keo. Just Keo.. I like moons!" She grinned, mentally slapping herself instantly. _**I like moons? Smooth. **_"I'm alright.. Thanks. At least you noticed I was a girl and helped." She mumbled, lowering her head a bit to let her bangs completely hide her eyes.

Jongup laughed and crossed his arms. "Yeah.. No offence but even if you're dressed like that I can tell you're a girl."

Keo scrunched up her nose, "They couldn't. All this because I'm pretty sure I came to the wrong docking bay." She began to look around for some idea on where exactly she was but to no avail. Everything looked the same.

The boy followed her around as she searched for clues only speaking up when she dropped down into a crouch, clearly giving up. "Where is it you're heading?"

"Alliance training camp." She responded, head hanging. "I think it's on our moon."

Jongup crouched down beside her and held his form in front of her face. "So am I. So how about you just come onto the shuttle I'm taking? We're going to the same place so.. Good plan?"

She blinked down at the form, he was ranked as a soldier and it said he was only 18. That explained the giant group of big men. "Oh.." Hazel eyes lifted to meet his and she flashed him a smile. "Mm! Good plan. Better than getting lost again...Seriously I ended up in Purgatory..."

"But you need to take an.." Jongup began slowly in confusion.

"Elevator. I know." She finished quickly, obviously not proud of her misadventure. "I got hit on by an asari. It.. Was confusing."

He laughed and stood, helping her up. "Well.. I won't let you get on an elevator. How about that? I'll make sure you get on the shuttle."

Keo stared at him, her eyes soon narrowing in suspicion. "Why are you helping me?"

"...Because I'm nice? I can be mean if you really want." He joked. Shrugging, he shoved his form into his back pocket before sliding his hands into his pockets casually. "I like helping, I guess.. And I believe what that Commander Shepard's been telling everyone. So if we don't help each other now.. We're dead."

Boarding calls soon sounded out amongst the docking bay and the newly recruited soldiers began to board the shuttles for training in the Sol system. It wouldn't be but a few hours thanks to the mass relays so by days end they'd all begin to prep for the war. It seemed Kai and Keo were in for the worst few years of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuttles had been landing all day on the moon, dropping off new recruits and flying off to begin the process again. Weary bodies flooded the camps training grounds, all sore and stiff from being packed in like sardines. Sounds of both relief and irritation filled the air as the new arrivals finally got to take off their helmets once entering the facility.

The training base had been sectioned off into training styles for quicker learning purposes. Which meant all the biotics were at one side and the soldiers at the other with engineers and infiltrators in the middle to avoid clashing. The set up was to avoid clashing and the splitting up into groups was simply because it was the logical method.

This meant Keo was standing in amongst all the soldiers. She took off her helmet upon entering the building with Jongup and the man he called 'Hyung'. They were both Korean so this was understandable. The man she'd met on the shuttle was a 24 year old soldier with a gummy smile called Bang Yongguk. She'd giggled at his name and he was nice tempered about it enough to make a joke before she did. When watching him interact with Jongup on the shuttle he'd given off a fatherly vibe so any uncomfortable feelings she would have had vanished in an instant. The trio were met with two tanks butting heads over something stupid and on instinct Yongguk stepped in front of Keo just in case.

Keo looked up at the back she was now staring at and ended up prodding the centre of it, causing the tower to wriggle and laugh a bit. "I think I'm in the wrong neighbourhood, Gum." She smiled, peering around him to watch the scuffle.

Jongup raised an eyebrow at the fight, "I'm pretty sure it's over milk, Hyung..."

Yongguk looked back at Keo and put an arm around her to guide her away from the violent boys. Once safely away he released her and looked to Jongup. "We're in for some fun then.. Clearly. Watch yourself here."

"I'm not Daehyun. Relax, Appa." He assured, smiling that innocent smile of his. What Yongguk didn't see was the wink he gave to Keo behind his back.

Keo shook her head with a smile and looked up at Yongguk again. "Seriously.. I'm a biotic. You guys are soldiers. Wrong neighbourhood."

Yongguk made a mock slapping motion to Jongup for calling him dad, "Aish this kid." His gummy smile was quick to appear though. Admittedly he had a soft spot for his boys. He looked down at Keo and quirked a brow. "Biotic? You never told me that on the shuttle."

"Yeah.. Cause.. 'Hi! I'm Keo! By the way I can tear you apart with my mind if I want! Love me!' is a great first impression." She rolled her eyes, arms crossing for sass effect.

Jongup grinned and nudged his older brother. "She's got you there. Hyung, I got it. You go get Himchan, I'll walk her to the biotics bit."

"Can't you go get Himchan?" Yongguk droned out, reluctant to go get this man for some reason. With his extremely low voice, his childish refusal was actually pretty funny to Keo who started laughing at him. "Yah.. You haven't met the fairy."

"Go get Omma." Jongup smirked, attempting to push him towards the door but he was quick to root himself to the spot.

"Don't encourage him! He's not your mother and I'm not his husband." Yongguk shot, giving off more of that dad vibe from earlier.

Keo watched the two, head tilting to one side. It must had been like hers and Kai's brother thing. An inside thing. "Right.."

Jongup groaned and stopped applying weight to his back which made Yongguk surprisingly fall back. "What the.. Hyung.. Go get Channie.." He sighed, bending over to speak to him.

Yongguk frowned and stared up at Jongup longingly for a moment. Pleading him to let him lay there forever but eventually he gave in and rolled over, pushing himself to his feet. "Make sure she gets there safely, neh?" He reached over and ruffled the blondes hair, smiling away. "See ya, Short-stack." With that he trudged back through the sliding door he'd led Keo and Jongup through earlier.

Jongup turned to the girl and bowed his head. "Mian."

Keo shrugged, clasping her hands behind her head lazily as she started off down one of the many corridors. "It's cool."

The two made their way through the facility in search for where the biotics were gathered however mid-way they had both zoned off. Surprisingly they stayed together instead of wandering off. Perhaps it was because Jongup was drifting in and out instead of being completely zoned off. He'd occasionally tug Keo in the right direction or alter his course to stay with her. Eventually they found the Infiltrator zone as the Engineers dubbed it.

Kai was sat at the side, avoiding everyone and everything. She'd been on a shuttle with Youngjae but when they arrived he went off to the Engineer area which explained how he could out hack her. From the shuttle ride here she'd figured he wasn't actually a bad guy. In fact he was decent. She still held a grudge over him though so chances were she'd start a hacking war. She stared out the bases window at the lunar view, people were still flooding in and shuttles were still coming and going but it was still quite the sight.

"Kai!"

Kai snapped out her thoughts at the familiar yell and she perked up to see her brother shoving geeks out the way to get to her. "Keo? Wow, you actually got here." She teased. "Shocked you never ended up on Thessia."

Once Keo finally made it to Kai's side she flicked the side of her head. "I'm offended! I have amazing directional ability. Who got us to the supermarket that time?"

Jongup slipped up beside the two, he'd been apologizing to the one pissed off infiltrator to be who could handle himself. He'd only just got there when he scoffed. "Amazing directional ability? Then why were you at the soldiers docking bay?"

"Shh. She doesn't need to know that." Keo whipped around, finger to her lips.

"Oh, that was also after she went to Purgatory. Y'know.. The bar you need to get an elevator too. Just saying." He smiled, leaning against the wall for a rest.

Kai stared at the boy beside Keo like he was vorcha riding an elcor. "The fuck is you?"

Keo laughed and turned to Kai. "Jongup. MOON Jongup. Oh my god I'm funny." She toppled over, giggling to herself. "Get it? Moon? We're on the moon. Comedic genius right here."

Jongup gave Kai a look that made her join her sibling in her giggle fit. It was a mixture of hating his life and forcing himself to keep a straight face. Soon he joined the two in the little giggle. Once calmed they sat in a circle staring at each other in silence. To onlookers they appeared intense, like a fight was about to break out but in reality they were assessing each others mental capacity.

Kai eventually broke the silence as she hated eye contact so had to look away before the other two did. "Seriously though, who are you?"

Jongup bowed his head instantly and flashed his charming smile which got Kai smiling back. "Ah, mian. I'm Jongup."

"Moon." Keo whispered.

"You're so creepy!" Kai laughed, giving Keo a light shove so she fell to one side. Weirdly, she stayed there. "Sorry.. I'm Kai. Why are you following my brother random tank boy?"

Jongup chuckled and pulled his knee to his chest, hugging it merely out of comfort. "I'm making sure she gets to the biotic department alright. She got into a bit of trouble with some soldiers and-"

"Point them out." Kai interrupted.

Keo sprang up and clung onto Kai. "No! Jongup save yourself! She'll murder them!"

Kai furrowed her brows, "I'm not that bad, jeez. Hurt them horribly, yes. Murder though? No. I'm not that kind of person."

"Lies!" Keo yelled out. "You'd end them!"

"Probably." Kai smiled.

Jongup shook his head, amused by the two. "It's alright, I took care of it anyway. They thought she was a boy. But anyway...If she's got you I could just go if you want."

"No, no. I welcome the break." Kai waved her hand to assure he could continue.

"Hey!" Keo scrunched up her nose and rolled away backwards. "If you want a break, fine. Enjoy it." She turned and stomped out the door to continue her search for the biotic area. In truth she wasn't upset in the slightest but dramatic exits were always best. She'd only got a few steps down the hall when she bumped into something that sent her toppling backwards. She'd seen nothing though, she hadn't even zoned. She was now just staring up at the ceiling with a sore back as a group of three older men raced around the corner and by her yelling for some hooligan to come back. "...Moon ghost?..." She questioned the air. "Haunted moon base!"

"What are you on and where can I get some?" Came a chuckle. A human boy flickered into existence above her on his hands and knees, towering over her. He'd clearly been the one the officials were chasing and the force that hit her was in fact this Korean boy who looked a bit like a girl. He'd just remained silent and they ran by.

Keo blinked a few times in shock up at the boy. He'd been on her the entire time and she didn't even feel like anyone was there. "Gyah! How the- Fucking.. What!? Get off!" She freaked and waved her hands around, sending a warp blast off to the side, ultimately damaging a water cooler.

The boy smirked after rolling off her at the last second, having landed in a crouch a few inches from her. "So..You aren't use to boys being all up on you, clearly." He muttered with a smug expression.

Keo sat up and shot a glare at him, cheeks growing red. "Thankfully not!"

"Aww, she's blushing." He snickered. "Must've been exciting for you. Did you enjoy it? You must've. You're growing redder by the second."

The blonde rose to her feet, her hands instantly glowing that blue biotic hue. "Shut the hell up or I'll rip that pretty face off."

The boy tilted his head up at her from his spot on the floor, auburn bangs falling to one side over one eye. "Temper, temper." He noticed she was pretty short so got to his feet as he stood at around 5'8. "Aww, you think I'm pretty, shorty?"

"That's it!" Enraged Keo shot a throw blast at him which he deflected with a barrier easily. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what class he was. If she knew that she could beat him.

"That all you got, firebug?" He twitched an eyebrow upward, that smirk remaining plastered on his face. He was so cocky it was infuriating.

Keo actually twitched in frustration. She didn't know why but that name pissed her right off. She didn't even think it was an insult but it was coming from him so it was bad. "What the hell does that even mean!?" She yelled at him as she pushed forward a shock wave.

The brunette detonated his barrier the second the shock wave hit, using the detonation blast to propel himself off to the side. He twisted in the air to land on his feet and rushed her while she was distracted by the damage she created with the blast of biotic energy. In a flash he was in front of her, blade to her throat. "In a real fight. You'd be dead, small fry."

Keo's eyes widened when she felt the cold metal against her throat. Slowly she lifted her gaze to him, the blue around her hands fading. By the look in his eyes he was as cold as the sword he was holding. She saw the want to kill her flash in his almost black eyes in that moment. Just who was this guy?

"Daehyun!" Jongup yelled as he pushed through the crowd which had formed due to the mini battle. He paused for a brief second when he spotted the biotic and the blade but instantly continued on the war path to the boy he called brother. "Drop it."

"I'm your Hyung, Jongup. I don't need to drop anything." Daehyun muttered, eyes still locked on the girl who'd started trembling.

"Drop the damn sword!" He growled, glaring at him.

Kai had managed to get past the flock of onlookers and froze at the sight. In that instant she'd never felt so angry and panicked at the same time. "Keo.." She went to attack the one holding the sword but arms held her back. "What the he-"

Youngjae shot her look which shut her up instantly. His glare was cold and terrifying. He didn't look angry, he was calm which made it worse. "He's my brother." He sighed. When he finally released her, he walked over beside Jongup. "Yah, fat ass. What the hell are you doing? You're scaring her. Put it away, Daehyun."

Youngjae's voice was what broke Daehyun's gaze from Keo. He smiled and turned to face the techie like he hadn't been about ready to slice her head clean off. "I'm just teaching her important battle tips, bro. Though to be fair, she came at me." He lowered the blade and sheathed it to talk. He'd missed his brother apparently.

Jongup and Kai moved to Keo who'd dropped the second the blade was moved. "Keo, you alright? I swear I'll fucking kill him." Kai growled, hugging onto her shaking sibling tightly.

Youngjae shook his head at Daehyun and crossed his arms. "I thought you sorted this."

Daehyun went to defend himself but due to the crowd still watching he let out a laugh and shrugged. "Eh."

"Eh? Eh. That's it? My god you're a dick!" Youngjae started, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You can't just do that and get away with it! How do you even have that thing? I get this is a military base but you can't walk around with weapons, dude!"

Kai shot a death glare up at this Daehyun character who was blatantly ignoring Youngjae's ranting. She gritted her teeth and placed Keo in Jongup's arms who was instantly at a loss on what to do. Kai got to her feet and activated her tactical cloak. Since the boy was staring off at nothing and the mind numbing noise of Youngjae's lectures drowned out all else he never saw Kai's punch coming. The second he hit the floor the cloak vanished and Kai was on him, punching away ruthlessly. Due to the chihuahua that had been in her arms, Kai had went into a blind rage. No one could do that to her big brother and get off with a lecture. No one.

If it wasn't for Yongguk making his way through the group and pulling her off Kai would have kept going until he needed a hospital or worse. Even when pulled apart she still kept trying to get at him. A tall, black haired man joined Yongguk's side and stood in front of the raging bull to calm her down by telling her to "Just shhh."

"Himchan... Telling her to shush won't work." Yongguk rolled his eyes. He was dealing with the thrashing.

Himchan shot Yongguk a bitch face, "Oh? Fine. Gimme her and you try talking to her. See if you can get through to the claw monster." He huffed, making the same clawing gesture Kai was making, difference was, Kai's didn't look like she was a kitten trying to get some yarn.

The odd man clawing at the tank holding her back was what snapped Kai out of her rage. "What the fuck are you?"

"Kim Himchan!" He smiled brightly, holding his hand out to her. "Oh wait.. That's not right." He pulled back his hand before she took it then made an ugly claw and held that out instead. "There. Kim Himchan, at your service!"

"Oh my god.. Keo! One of you!" For that second she had forgotten her brother was trembling in a corner.

Keo was instantly standing at the tall mans side, peering up at him through her hair with puffed out cheeks. Slowly she squatted a bit and her arms tucked in while claws formed. She was challenging this claw man by becoming a dinosaur.

Kai tilted her head in unison with Yongguk, a second ago she was on the floor traumatized, now she was executing a weird claw handshake with this Himchan who was happily joining in. "Uh..."

Yongguk hoisted Kai up a bit and took a few steps back before setting her down beside him. "I don't even.. I'm so sorry."

"No, I apologise whole heartedly." Kai muttered, watching in horror as Himchan and Keo kept failing to shake hands correctly as they pretended to be T-Rex's and couldn't quite reach the others hand.

"No, I do.. Oh god." Yongguk brought his arms up to cover his face from embarrassment.

Kai twitched a little as they finally clasped hands but jumped to do the shake. She had been strong up until the ungodly dying whale noises started emitting from the two as a hello. "Oh for fuck sake." Her hands were instantly covering her face. "Everyone's still bloody watching them."

"He's a biotic." Yongguk countered, the only defence he had against this behaviour.

"So's she!" Kai whined.

"We're fucked." They grumbled, both dropping to the floor in their own individual doom cloud.

.


	3. Chapter 3

After the commotion of the brawl upon arrival, Keo had been called to one of the many offices. She'd been expecting this for quite awhile, it'd only been a few hours since the incident but the damage and lack of discipline had obviously angered the higher ups enough to call her to talk about it. Kai's thoughts were that she would have to do extra training and corporal punishment. She hadn't expected to get away with it anyway so she was skipping through the hall towards her commanding officers office. Her only problem was that she knew that boy would also be there. Frankly having a sword held against her throat had shaken her, even if it looked like she'd bounced back quickly. In truth the mere thought of this Daehyun character now utterly terrified her but sobbing and shaking wouldn't do much. She was here to train her biotics. She had to keep herself together. She was in the military now, not girl scouts.

Keo rounded the corner, humming away to herself. It was cut short instantly when the very person she didn't want to see was leaning outside the office on the wall opposite, just glaring at the floor. She jumped back instinctively, pressing herself against the corner before he'd noticed her presence. Acting fine around others was one thing but being alone with him was another. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her hand to her chest, her heart beating like a jack rabbit. With a shaky breath she opened her eyes again and forced herself to walk by him to sit on one of the placed chairs designed for waiting. This in itself was a big step for her so she stupidly felt accomplished.

Daehyun snapped out his thoughts when the biotic finally showed herself and sat on the furthest seat from him. He'd heard her coming a mile off so the fact she'd hid on sight of him had ticked him off a bit. He glanced over to the girl, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth in frustration as she blatantly avoided him completely by inspecting a leaf on some decorative plant. This was ridiculous. Shaking his head he pushed himself off the wall and moved over to her, arms crossing as he stood next to her chair. His eyebrow quirked when she turned in the seat to face away from him, now checking the stem of the plant like it had some deformation. This was childish. He rolled his eyes and kicked the leg of her chair with enough force for it to nudge to one side and get her attention. "Yah."

Keo almost let out a whimper, the jerk of her chair and the screech noise it made managed to mask any noise that tried to escape. Hands moved to her mouth just in case and she shut her eyes again, attempting to steady her breaths. She didn't think he realised just how terrifying he was to her after the incident but it felt like she was being trapped by him which sent her into a panic. She sensed a hand near her and was quick to smack it to one side, sure enough he was staring at her in confusion, she stood and backed away from him though every inch of her was just telling her to run. "Don't.." She mumbled, dropping her hands to clasp them behind her back as they started to shake. As strange as it was she didn't want him knowing she feared him.

Daehyun watched her with a blank expression, hand moving back under his arm. He remained silent and went back to his previous spot at the wall, returning to staring at the door. He figured this would happen but it was difficult to have avoided it. He could have just ignored her but he had to see how she reacted to him. Apparently not well. His thought process was interrupted when the office door opened and an elderly man in a pristine Alliance uniform stepped out. He shot a glance to the biotic who flinched back a bit from him as they were gestured inside to sort out the matter. For a brief second Daehyun felt bad.

The two sat down in the chairs placed in front of an almost compulsively clean desk. The grey haired soldier closed the door behind him and moved around the room, he remained silent for awhile, simply observing the two. He'd noticed that the female kept fidgeting and looking anywhere but where the male was while the male kept his gaze on her because of it. Shaking his head he finally returned to his desk and sat down in his swivel chair, hands clasping atop the work top. "I'm your Commanding Officer, Cole. You're aware why I called you both here, are you not? We take things seriously here at the Alliance. We cannot condone or excuse infighting within our ranks." He began.

Daehyun snapped his gaze to him, "To be fair, we aren't your soldiers yet." He muttered lowly, "We're serious too, sir. We only just arrived though, it was a long shuttle ride and tensions are high. If you take a look around the base you'll notice everyone's either fighting or irritated. Why single us out?"

"Because you two caused the most damage." Cole retorted. He sighed and rose from his chair, arms behind his back in the proper stance a military man would have after years of training drilled into him. Everything about him was disciplined and proper.

"Bullshit." Daehyun scoffed, standing to meet him at attention. "It's because I was brought in from Cerberus isn't it? It's got nothing to do with damage." He paused and glanced off to the side, "Sir."

Keo perked up a bit, gaze drifting to Daehyun. An eyebrow raised and she ended up looking from one man to the other in confusion. It appeared they were having a stand off. "Sorry.. What?"

Cole turned his attention to the biotic and shook his head, "Ignore him, this is something we will discuss in private. You aren't here because of that. You're here because you did something wrong and have come to receive the correct punishment."

Daehyun side stepped in front of Keo, gathering the attention back to him. "Actually, she's here to make it look like you aren't keeping an eye on me because of those implants I was given. I've got news for you though, I didn't work for those bastards I was forced into it. Quite painfully I might add. So if you don't mind can you cut the bullshit moral high ground act? At least do this chick the favour of not wasting her time." He sneered, glaring daggers at Cole. "I'll take my punishment now." With that he returned to his spot and sat down again.

Cole stared at the boy, his skin slowly turning redder by the second. It was clear he was furious, he should have had steam coming out of his ears. He kept his cool though. Years of working beside a turian had paid off it seemed. "When training begins, son, your punishment will start. You can be sure on that. I'll be assigning a drill sergeant to you personally who'll work you so hard you'll be begging for a nuclear bomb. You're going to wish you never opened your mouth, boy."

Keo glanced at Daehyun who seemed unphased by the threat and lifted her index finger in question. "Um.. Can you do that? I mean.. I know he was a bit mouthy bu-"

"And you! Don't think you get off scot free, Missy. Biotics don't get any special treatment here! Just being able to throw people with your mind doesn't mean jack shit around here!" Cole started on her.

"Ironically I'm Scottish." She mumbled which rewarded her with a tiny scoff from beside her.

A vain became visible on Cole's forehead, the redness now making him look like a very angry tomato. "Right! I've had it with all the smart mouthed comments coming from you!"

"I didn't even.."

"**Enough!**" Cole bellowed. "You'll be joining Mr. Jung in his punishment. I hope you two will be very comfortable together. You'll be spending every waking day with each other! Maybe then you'll learn respect and co-operation! Now get out of my sight the both of you!"

The two shared a look of bewilderment and left abruptly. Daehyun stormed off ahead muttering away to himself and cursing under his breath while Keo trailed behind slowly, trying to figure out what just happened in that office. One minute the man was fine, the next he was yelling at her. He didn't even fully make sense. Her steps slowed even more as eventually she over thought it so much she zoned out.

Daehyun ruffled the back of his hair in frustration, "Aish!" He finally let out, making others nearby disperse and move on quickly from him. "Fucking bastard." He probably would have remained in his insulting cloud if it wasn't for him noticing that weird blonde girl walking about in a daze. "Oh for fuck sake..." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and his thumb. She was like Jongup. His eyes widened when he spotted her heading for some stairs and he was instantly over and leading her by the shoulders away from them.

Keo blinked herself back into reality, confusion hitting her. "Where the- What's on me!?"

Daehyun sighed and peered his head around so she could see it was just him. "Calm it. It's me."

That didn't make her feel calm in the slightest. She flailed and turned so he'd let go, arms instantly up in defence. Apparently she was pretending to know karate.

With a quirked brow, the phantom stared at the adept in front of him. "What you gonna do? Karate chop me to death?"

Keo panicked and brought her hand down onto his head quickly, sure enough, karate chopping him. "Slice..." She scrunched her nose up and dropped her head in defeat when he just narrowed his eyes at her, completely unphased by the hit. "Ugh."

Daehyun removed her hand from his head and crossed his arms. "You're really weird."

"Yeah well.." At least she could talk to him now. Perhaps it was because of the shared dislike for Cole or because he technically defended her in the office. Even if he didn't realize it. He still terrified her but she could at least talk to him now without trembling. Looking at him was still out of the question. "You.. Have terrible people skills."

"Ouch. I'm offended." He feigned a wince, grasping at his heart like it just broke. "You heard the story. Obviously I'd hate people."

Keo's eyes widened in shock, "Wait! That was real!? I thought you were lying your way out of trouble!"

Daehyun furrowed his brows and just walked away from her. He actually couldn't with her. She was too stupid for him to talk to. So much for his playing nice plan. He still wanted to kill everyone. What didn't help was the shuffle of feet following behind him. He'd only managed to get close to where the soldiers barracks resided when frustration took over and he had to whip around to yell at her to beat it. When he turned however he was met with what could only be described as a kicked puppy. "What?" He snapped, not giving her the satisfaction.

Keo frowned up at him though it probably looked like a pout of some kind. Looking at him now she understood why he always looked so pissed off. She launched herself forward and hugged him tightly, being overwhelmed with guilt.

"What.. The.. Fuck.." Daehyun tensed instantaneously, a strong urge to go for his sword over taking him. He would've if she wasn't pinning his arms to his sides. "Get off." He warned her menacingly. The contact brought back something he'd tried to get rid of which set him off.

"Sorry." She mumbled, releasing him as requested. She didn't know why but she had to hug him. She blamed it on what he'd said in the office about being forced to have implants. That implied experiments which was utterly horrible. He must have went through hell.

Luckily the corridor was empty as the second she'd let him go he had her pinned to the wall with his arm across her throat. "Don't you dare pity me." He growled out, "And don't ever fucking touch me again." He gave her the once over, disgust distinct in his voice. "In fact. Aside from the punishment.. I don't want to see you. If I do.. If you so much as look at me, you're dead. Understood?"

Keo winced and shut her eyes tightly, a sharp pain shooting up through her back due to the force of impact. The pressure on her neck tightened for a second and she nodded quickly then it vanished completely, when she opened her eyes she found nothing but an empty hall before her. Slowly she slid down the wall, legs buckling under her. No, he still terrified her. But she understood now at least.

Hours slipped by and soldiers finally started spilling through the doors, coming back from the main hall. Jongup was among those soldiers and had noticed the girl hugging her knee's and staring off into space with little to no expression. At first he didn't recognize her and it was only when he got closer he noticed it was his newly acquired friend. "Keo!" He dropped down beside her, frowning away. "Are you alright?"

She turned her gaze to look at him and nodded. "Mm. I just.. " Telling him was a bad plan. She remembered how standoffish he got with Daehyun the first time around. "..I saw Commander Cole. I'm receiving punishment."

Jongup tilted his head, shocked. "What? For fighting? Everyone was fighting though. Those two guys we saw just got warnings. How the hell do you get that?"

Keo shrugged and smiled. "I must've been a bit too disrespectful. I got angry and said some things." She clarified. "I also destroyed a lot of shit with my shock wave. That probably has a lot to do with it."

Jongup pulled her to her feet and took her hand, leading her towards the offices. "No, that's not good enough. We're sorting this."

"It's fi-" She cut off on sight of Daehyun further down the hall with Youngjae, talking away. Fear sparked up like a wildfire. Jongup was going to lead her right by them. Right by him. Right after he said he didn't want to see her again. Her heart practically lept into her throat and before she knew it she'd tugged herself free and was sprinting back the way she came like her life depended on it. She didn't care where she ran just as long as it was away from that boy.

Jongup spun around and bolted after her, yelling after her to stop but she kept going. She had speed down that was for sure, he found it difficult keeping up. And he was the better runner out of majority of his brothers. This whole situation was confusing. The Commander must have really scared her by the way she freaked out though. He slowed to a jog near the canteen, having lost sight of her. "How the.. She has bleached hair. How can I lose that?" He huffed, stopping to catch his breath. Frowning he activated his omni-tool and beeped Kai.

Kai was sitting on her bed in the barracks playing with her vintage zippo lighter. They never made them like this any more. She had smuggled it in her boot as she had the bad habit of being a smoker and pyro maniac. She'd just been flicking the flame on and off when the buzz of her omni-tool almost made her drop the lighter and set her neighbours bed aflame. "Son of a.." Luckily she'd ninja caught it. With a smirk she answered the call, Jongup's face suddenly popping up in hologram form. "Uh.. Sup?"

"Keo." He sighed.

"Clarify." Kai frowned instantly, expecting the worst. "Oi! What happened?"

"Well.." He began, "I found her near the soldier barracks, she looked.. Troubled. I tried to sort it. She freaked out and ran off somewhere. If you find her, I'd appreciate it cause' now I'm worrying."

Kai sighed with a bit of relief. At least it wasn't where her head was going. "Welcome to my world. I'm constantly worrying about her. She's really skittish though. Needs someone with her constantly or she freaks out easily. Now that I think about it.. Why is she even in the Alliance? Why am I?"

Jongup flashed her a look, "This isn't question your existence time, Kai. I lost her in the soldier bit."

"So? She's probably hiding in a small place. Wait how'd you get my omni?" She questioned, eyebrow raising. "I don't remember connecting them."

The brunette smiled into the omni-tool. "I lived with Youngjae. Picked up some tricks. Anyway.. I meant it's a problem because the soldier guy who picked on her earlier is in this section."

Kai's expression grew blank. "Huh."

Jongup blinked and she'd already hung up. "Kai?... Kai?" He tapped at the device and pressed a few buttons but only silence followed. "Aw crap." It wasn't long before Kai came gunning around the corner with a bat. "Where the hell did you even get that?"

Kai slid to a stop beside the boy, bat resting over her shoulder. "Where is he?"

Jongup face palmed and laughed a bit. "You can't beat him with a bat, Kai.."

"What'cha talking about? I'm just going to batting practise." Kai grinned though it was abundant she had every intention of using the item used for sport to pummel the soldiers face in.

"My god you're scarier than a krogan." Jongup gasped, laughter following suit.

"I'll head butt a bitch." She stated, completely poker faced. This sent Jongup to the floor in giggles. "What?.. No seriously. I will."

Jongup looked up, holding his stomach. "That's why it's funny!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kai stared down at the schedule she'd been given, it had been two days and there was still no sign of her sibling which worried her. In those two days everyone had properly arrived and settled and were sorted into their proper classes. Today was the start of training. She'd been given a test to better determine what class she'd be under and apparently her skill set was best suited to sniper rifles. Who knew. Certainly not Kai.

Kai hesitated for a moment, lifting a hand to spike up her black faux hawk in thought. She was now standing in front of the door to her class. She'd have to spend all her time in this room until graduation, she had to prepare herself. It wasn't so much the idea of having to train that bothered her. It was the people she wasn't so sure about. She'd just have to jump in though. Finally she adjusted the uniform that'd been given to her as it had everyone and stepped in, taking the plunge. The room looked like something to be expected in a school, desks for two taking up majority of the room with a pedestal at the front for whoever was in charge of the class. This didn't look like a military training base.

A few people had already arrived and had chosen their seats, some were still talking to the people they arrived with while others kept to themselves. Kai joined the ones keeping to themselves by sitting at an empty desk at the back of the class. She folded her arms atop the desk and dropped her head down, instantly shutting the room out and attempting a nap which strangely she managed quite easily. This was odd considering she was an extremely light sleeper. But there she was, dead to the world.

A loud bang jolted Kai back in her seat, alert to everything. She blinked up at the man glaring at her. He was still holding the book against the desk He was clearly the source of the loud bang. "Can.. I help you?"

"Sorry for interrupting your nap, cupcake. If you're ready to join us I'll begin." He frowned, straightening and tucking the book under his arm. He marched back to the front of the class and turned to face everyone. "As I was saying, I'm Staff Sergeant Williams, I'll be your commanding officer. It is my job to assure you're all trained up and fit enough to save the galaxy. Can't have you maggots dying the second you leave this rock."

Kai glanced around at the room. Just how long was she out? The place was packed with techies now, all staring at Sgt. Williams with fear. She even had a neighbour. The boy she'd attacked a few days back. Why the hell was he sitting next to her of all people?

"Eyes front, Cupcake." Daehyun whispered with a smug smirk, his eyes locked on the Sergeant who'd went on to tell the class what was to be expected of them.

Kai glared instantly, the urge to hit him overwhelming her again. She clenched her hand into a fist but held herself back from launching. "How's your face?" She commented instead, folding her arms as she leant back against her chair, indicating to the wounds he'd received in the fight.

Daehyun scoffed, "That the best you got?" He turned his gaze to the tomboy, eyebrow raising. "Disappointing."

Kai rolled her eyes and attempted to focus on the Sergeant who had went on to explain the theories of war and how your tactics could determine your life and your comrades. "Get over yourself."

Silence fell between the two and Kai drifted off again a few minutes into the lecture. The sound of chairs being pushed back awoke the sleeping infiltrator, blinking back the drowsy feeling she glanced around to find everyone getting up to go for lunch. Apparently she'd slept through the whole lesson. Well, she was forced here so she didn't particularly care for anything they spouted at her anyway. She stood and gathered her things, she'd brought a bag as she wasn't sure what to expect. In all honesty she was treating it like an incredibly strict school.

"Stab anyone yet?" Came Youngjae's voice from the doorway which caught Kai's attention mid-pack.

Daehyun had just reached his side and all he did was flash him a smirk. "Thinking about it."

The engineer placed his hand on Daehyun's shoulder, giving him a look of mock pride. "At least you just thought about it. Baby steps."

"Keep it up and I'll act on it." Daehyun countered, eyes narrowing.

"Bring it tough guy, lets see if your implants can handle my hacking." Youngjae jumped back and got into a fighting stance like in the old fighting games Keo use to play.

Daehyun grinned and held up his fists, "I'm not a cyborg, dumbass. I'm a phantom, get it right."

With a laugh the two bounced down the halls pretending to box each other leaving Kai standing there in confusion. "... Right. I'm totally back at school." She shook her head and left the room, moving through the halls to find the canteen. Hopefully Keo would be there.

Once again Keo was a no show. Kai frowned, gaze dropping to the blobby substance they classed as food. "Mm.. Slop."

"Hey, it's got all the right stuff growing soldiers need to fight wars." Jongup grinned as he stepped over the bench to sit at her table. He set his own tray down and pulled a face. "Though I won't be surprised if it sprouts legs and kills us all."

Kai perked up instantly, a smile forming. "Jongup!.. Yeah. What's the betting it's just waiting. Get us when we're least expecting it."

"Really? I thought it'd just let us eat it and get us from inside." Came an incredibly deep voice that made Kai almost jump off her seat. Yongguk flashed a gummy smile and joined the two, followed closely by Himchan, a Vanguard who looked like he should be a model or actor.

Jongup laughed and gestured to Kai, "Hyungs, this is Kai, she's an Infiltrator. Kai this is Yongguk hyung and Himchan hyung. Guk's a Soldier like me and Himchan's a Vanguard." He watched the polite exchange of head nods before continuing, "Where's Zelo?"

Kai had tried to interupt and explain she'd already met him but he'd already changed the topic she just remained silent and watched them interact with each other in amusement.

This was where Himchan piped up, "The brats helping with his lesson. Go figure."

"Yah, he isn't a brat." Yongguk nudged Himchan in the ribs, passing a glare. "Don't talk about him like that."

"He's Guk's brat." Himchan clarified to Kai, waving his fork about as he explained. "Yongguk has a soft spot for the kid so treats him like a son. I love the kid but he doesn't listen to me at all. I think it's because he's in his teenage years. Jongup though." His gaze drifted to Jongup and he smiled, making him look like a puppy. "Jonguppie is my favourite, aren't you?"

"Hyung.." Jongup laughed nervously, hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"He's such a nice boy! Always listens and helps. Always having my back." Himchan rose from his spot beside Yongguk who'd started a giggle fit due to his brother and shuffled around to sit beside Jongup and leech onto him. "You're the perfect son, Jongup. Much better that that Zelo. And so buff!" He grinned, dropping his head onto his shoulder.

Kai's mouth dropped, the need to edge away over coming her. She mouthed an apology to Jongup who was pleading with her silently to get him off and she shifted over to Yongguk. "Is he..?"

Yongguk glanced at Kai and instantly had to shove his tray to one side, he folded his arms on the table and dropped his head down while more giggles erupted from him. When he managed to calm himself he lifted his head enough to peek up at Kai, "Is he gay? Yeah. So gay."

Himchan was quick to bitch face. "Yah! I'm not gay! I'm just an affectionate person, yeesh."

"Overly affectionate, Hyung.." Mumbled Jongup who looked uncomfortable since his older brother had swivelled around to wrap his legs around him as well.

Himchan pulled a face and released him, just sitting beside him instead. "Oh fine. Mian. I'll stop."

Kai smiled at the group, her head shaking a little. They were pretty odd but she was beginning to like them. Not that she hated them before, she just never had an opinion to start with. Now it was positive.

In one of the training halls Daehyun stood with his arms crossed. He'd clearly been forced into attending by the way the drill sergeant was yelling at him. He didn't understand why he was so mad at him, at least he'd shown up for the punishment at all. He could have just cloaked and got on the next shuttle off the moon but he didn't. He was there. The girl wasn't. "Neh. I understand." He smiled when asked.

The drill sergeant was a shaven headed man, built like a mako and scarred from all the battle he'd seen over the years and his name was Sergeant Davis. He had all the qualities of a frightening man, so naturally when Keo came racing through the door she got the fright of her life when he came charging towards her, yelling to the point veins popped out of his neck. "You're late! I don't humour tardiness, little girl! Your mother better be dying or something for this appalling lack of organization!"

Keo flinched back instinctively, withdrawing into herself. "I know.. She is- I mean.. I.. Um.. I-.." Her gaze instantly clocked Daehyun and her stomach lept into her throat, cutting off any excuse she had. She looked back to Sergeant Davis and just dropped to her stomach, attempting some press ups. She had a marine for a father so figured the next thing to come out this mans mouth would be to drop and give him twenty.

This stalled Sergeant Davis for a moment, surprised she even knew the protocol. He then nodded and clasped his hands behind his back and started calling out the number of each press up she did. Beginning the session.

Daehyun rose an eyebrow and trudged over to watch, confused. "Why is she even..?"

"Don't just watch maggot!" Davis snarled viscously, "Follow suit! Double time!" The sergeant began clapping his hands at him loudly to snap him into action.

"Eh..Fine.." He grumbled, dropping down beside the biotic. He was only doing it to get him to shut up.

The Sergeant lifted his boot and placed it on Daehyun's back, applying pressure to make it difficult. "I didn't hear a yes, sir! You will show the right response to your commanding officers!"

Daehyun grunted, his arms shaking a bit under the added weight but he managed to continue. "Fine, Sir!" This comment only rewarded him with added weight to his back and his arms eventually caved in under him. Sgt. Davis was now pinning him to the floor with his boot. He attempted to push back to continue but he only pressed down harder. "..Yes, sir!" He finally yelled. The second those words escaped his mouth the boot was lifted and he was back up, executing the press ups with Keo now watching as she'd finished awhile ago into the struggle.

Keo stood at attention and the Sergeant nodded towards the bar he'd set up. She glanced over at it and frowned, heart sinking in her chest. She was terrible at this. The press ups she'd only just managed out of fear, she lacked in the upper body strength department. After receiving a yell for double time she jogged over and hopped up onto the step. Daehyun was still being yelled at and occasionally gave snark which was followed by more yelling. Authority issues. Shaking her head she calculated the distance from the bar and managed to only just grab onto it when she jumped. Unfortunately she was just hanging there. Legs kicked at the air and pain shot through her arms as she tried to do at least one pull up but failed miserably. After a good 10 minutes Daehyun had only just joined her when her hands slipped from the bar and she dropped down, arms burning intensely. Normally she'd complain or speak out about how she just couldn't but the second the Sergeant joined them, fear forced her to try again. Once again she hopped up on the step and jumped up to grab the bar, this time with Daehyun at her side to show her up.

Daehyun managed the pull ups easily, in fact he wasn't phased by the bar and completed the twenty pull ups in record time. Keo throughout the process had dropped multiple times and got up again only to repeat the cycle. Sgt. Davis allocated Daehyun with the task of running laps which he easily got to then turned his attention to Keo who'd started her struggle all over again. He'd give her the proper instruction then go right back to yelling at her which even Daehyun could see was only adding to the pressure. Daehyun had been ignoring the yells and abuse coming from the Sergeant up until he heard a cry of pain and the sound of a thud, he instantly turned and sprinted over to see Keo rolling around on the ground gripping at her arm.

"Walk it off, soldier! In battle you wouldn't be sympathised with!" Davis shouted, stoic in stature.

Daehyun cast a glare up at the sergeant as he helped the girl to sit up. "In battle she wouldn't be forced to do fucking pull ups!"

Sgt. Davis flashed Daehyun a look, matching his glare. "No but she'd be expected to be able to climb if needed, soldier. If your comrade is in danger on some cliff, you're expected to scale that cliff. No questions asked. If she can't conquer a bar, she can't conquer a cliff."

"She's a biotic, sir." Daehyun muttered. "I think she could just use her biotics to get them down. We aren't all soldiers here. If I fall from the bar you can yell at me because I know how to do it and if I failed I did something wrong. If she falls from the bar though scolding her for it will do fuck all as she hasn't been trained to physically be able to yet."

Keo winced and glanced between the two as they had a glare off. This boy was beginning to annoy her. First he wanted her dead then he defends her. Then he wants her dead again and now once again he's defending her. She pushed him away from her with her good arm and got to her feet, saluting the Sergeant instantly. "I apologize sir! I'm physically unable to do a pull up at this time but I'll get right to training so I can. Is there anything else I can do instead?"

Sgt. Davis nodded in understanding. "Very well, private. How's your arm?"

Keo kept the salute and stared ahead, "Just pulled a muscle, sir!"

"Laps then. You can still use your feet." The sergeant cocked his head in the direction she was to run in.

"Aye, aye sir!" She lowered her hand and started jogging around the lined out area of the training room.

Daehyun watched in more confusion, irritation sparking up. He'd been helping so shoving him away was uncalled for. With a click of his tongue he got to his feet and went back to his laps, catching up to her rather quickly. "What the hell was that for?"

Keo kept her gaze on where she was going, blatantly ignoring him. She wasn't being childish, he'd said not to even look at him so talking to him was out of the question. She was simply respecting his wishes even if it was now pissing him off. So she kept her focus and pace steady.

"Yah!" He almost yelled at her. "Aish, you're so fucking childish! When people help you, you thank them at least!"

That caused her to stop and grab his arm so he stopped with her. She'd probably die for it but she couldn't take it any more. So she began yelling at him, "Oh I'm childish? Who was the one who said they'd kill me if I so much as looked at him, hm?! You. I'm just respecting your damn wishes! Don't you dare yell at me for that! Do me a favour, if you truly hate my existence so much that you'd kill me for looking at you don't change your mind and be nice to me later. I don't fucking need your pity. If I hurt my arm or even break my arm, you continue on your way. Don't stop to help. Don't show any form of kindness. Just keep doing what you're doing. I've had enough of your bullshit for one lifetime. Pick a fucking mood and stick to it. You can't be horrible one minute then nice the next. You don't get away with that. You don't get away with completely terrifying me then changing your mind. So fuck right off and just do your damn punishment. I'll stay out your way so I expect you to leave me the hell alone. Alright? Right." She went back to jogging laps, only slowing enough for one final sarcastic comment. "But thank you."

Training had only really began but aside from Sgt. Davis's yelling the hall was quiet. Daehyun had completely shut himself off after the out burst, he didn't even talk back. It seemed the roles had switched all because the biotic had snapped. Keo was clearly pissed off and only seemed more driven to complete the tasks while Daehyun kept to himself and got on with things quietly, occasionally glancing at the girl with a scolded puppy face. It seemed like hours due to the lack of talking but the session was finally over and they were excused.

Keo held her elbow to keep her sore arm from shifting and causing her pain as she made her way to the medical bay. Every bone in her body was aching and it felt like she'd been tossed about like a rag doll but she knew this was only the beginning. She also knew she'd worried Kai and Jongup with her disappearance act but for once she couldn't let others sort her problems. Normally she would have ran to Kai if a bully approached her but she couldn't keep doing that. She had to take a stand and take control of her own problems for a change. Right at this moment though, her problem was a phantom with attitude issues. Daehyun had been following a few paces behind since leaving the training hall. For awhile she was panicking or worrying that he'd beat her up or something but now it was just frustrating. It was no surprise to her when she felt herself spinning around to face him, "What?" She snapped. "What now? Come to kill me for yelling at you? On you fucking go, tough guy."

Daehyun flinched and rubbed at the back of his head, stopping in his tracks. "Actually... I came to apologize.."

"Tch." She gave him the once over and turned to continue on her path. Keo had no time for this, he'd made his choice. Now he'd only get hostility.

"Yah." Daehyun stepped forward and grabbed her arm to stop her going anywhere but it only resulted in a cry of pain from her. Of course the arm he'd grab would be the sore one. That was his luck. He'd genuinely came to apologize but ended up hurting her yet again and now she'd doubled over in pain and started to cry because of it. Instantly he let go and pulled his hands back in case he caused more damage. "Crap.. I never meant.. Mian!"

Keo pushed back the tears stinging at her eyes and stood, gripping her arm now in some attempt to stop the throbbing sensation coursing through it. She went to go off on another tangent but the look he had on his face stopped her. He looked hurt and worried. Odd. "It's fine.." She mumbled, "I know you never. If you wanted to hurt me you'd probably use your sword." She never meant it but it came out as a dig and he visibly winced. She could see him mentally kicking himself for it.

Daehyun averted his gaze, "...Yeah." For some reason that comment felt like a kick to his gut. He deserved it but it still stung. Then again he'd scared the shit out of her and messed with her head, a dig was the least he deserved. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Keo frowned. She accepted it but she wanted to know if he understood what it was he was apologizing for. Even if he didn't she'd say it was alright and move on but it was just to see.

Reluctance was clear on his face and he fidgeted a little. "..Really?" He muttered to himself before looking at her. "For scaring you...I'm not good with people after.. Look I'm just sorry, alright?"

Keo nodded, beginning to see him get hostile again. At least he'd apologized. "It's alright. I'm sorry too."

Daehyun raised an eyebrow in confusion, "For?" Why on earth was she sorry? She'd done nothing except take his abuse.

She smiled and shrugged, "I'm sorry if my hug offended you."

"What? How can a hug offend someone? No, it didn't offend me or anyth- Wait. You're joking." He realised as he saw her begin to laugh. Daehyun pulled a face and let out breath. "Right."

"And you said I was weird." She mumbled before finally heading towards the med bay again. This time he walked beside her and made sure she got there alright. It was clear he felt guilty for everything but she was still uneasy with him. He could probably tell, she wasn't that subtle about it. One action that was too fast and she'd flinch which he'd abruptly apologize for. It was something they obviously had to work on but it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Keo sat in the med bay, arm being seen to by some Salarian. She tilted her head at the alien and couldn't help but smile to herself as he mumbled rapidly away while inspecting her arm. Daehyun had refused to leave and even threatened the staff who attempted to usher him out, it seemed his guilt forced him to stay beside her like a varren who'd been given food. Keo stared at her doctor, eyes sparkling with interest. Salarian's were utterly adorable to her. They reminded her of lizards which piqued her interest greatly as she loved amphibians. Turian's were the aliens which gave her the bubbly excitement feeling but Salarian's had a special spot in her heart. She had fond memories of rescuing newts from perilous journeys across roads back on earth. Normally she'd be on edge in a med bay but seen as her doctor was Salarian she calmed right down and focused on him.

Daehyun glared at the doctor and moved to sit down beside the biotic. "How long is this going to take? She has to get back to her barracks." He insisted, clearly on edge. He'd been fidgeting the entire time he stood and watched.

The Salarian blinked at Daehyun curiously and waved his omni-tool at him, scanning him in response. "Implants. Interesting. Officials know? They must. Presence here must be legitimate. Have patience. Done soon."

The Phantom was quick to jump back, had he a weapon he would have drawn it, instead he'd grabbed a medical tool and held it up in defence. He was entirely alert, eyes narrowed in wait of some needle. "Keep that fucking thing away from me.. Or I'll rip your scaly little head off."

Keo jumped at the reaction, giving the boy a once over. He was hostile but he looked more scared than the alien being threatened. She glanced to the Salarian who'd almost jumped out his skin and placed herself in between them, mainly to protect her new lizard friend who'd told her a story upon arrival which relaxed her. "Daehyun.. Calm down."

"Get away from him." Daehyun glared though his eyes were locked on the doctor, "Get out the way." He'd thought he was done with this. The fact that some weak Salarian sparked up such a fear in him angered him greatly. He clenched his jaw as his hands started to shake, this was pathetic. It was just a scan yet his mind had went into overdrive. Every bad memory he had ever had came flooding back.

Keo frowned, eyes drifting to the scalpel he'd armed himself with. Something terrible must have happened to him before to make him react so frantically over a scan. She had to calm him down. "He's a doctor, Daehyun.. It was just a scan. It's alright." She tried to reason.

The brunette scoffed and glanced to the girl, "That's how it starts. Just a scan now but later..." He instantly glared at the Salarian again who'd tried to move out the room to get help. "Don't even think about it!" On instinct he launched the scalpel at the doctor which whizzed by the biotic and got lodged in the wall inches from the Salarian's face. "You so much as breathe wrong and I'll rip out your spinal cord. If you even have one." He grabbed another sharp medical tool and held it up to reassure himself.

Keo almost squealed as she felt the wind created by the flying knife whip by her. She heard a whimper come from behind her and glanced back to see the Salarian staring at the tool in shock. Relief washed over her as she looked back to Daehyun, she thought he'd killed him. This was getting out of hand. She had to do something. He was in a panic, she figured his survival mode had kicked in and right now he was rooted by fear. Keo took a breath and stepped forwards which gained her his immediate attention, he was now pointing the medical tool at her. "It's okay.."

"Don't.." He managed a step back when she took one towards him, hands up to show she meant no harm. Every fibre of his being was telling him to kill her where she stood to get her out the way then go for the Salarian but she just smiled at him and put her hands over his, "Yah-"

"It's okay." She assured him, speaking softly. As she thought he relaxed a little. He was still tense but his grip on the medical tool loosened so she could remove it. She set it to one side and motioned for the Salarian to leave which he promptly did. Once the doctor was gone his fear subsided gradually and he averted his gaze to the table of supplies that were in range. Keo hesitated but took his hand, snapping his attention back to her. "I think the sooner you leave the medical bay, the better you'll feel. Come on." She led him out and away from the room, only releasing his hand when she felt him relax completely.

It was silent for awhile between them which made him uncomfortable. She wasn't asking him questions or scolding him or even running from him. By now they were seated in the empty canteen. She remained quiet while he buried his head in his hands, flashes of memories causing him to flinch every so often. He must have looked completely nuts to her.. Then again, he was. In that moment she was seeing the torment he went through every time he closed his eyes. All because he was born into the wrong family. He glanced up and noticed the empty space in front of him where she had been sitting and scoffed to himself. Of course she'd run. From what he gathered she was terrified of everything. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped at his hair, attempting to force himself calm though he was too lost in his memories. The fragrant scent of chocolate brought him back to reality and when he opened his eyes he was met with a mug full of hot chocolate. He stared down at the brown liquid in confusion, for a brief second he even thought he was just imagining it.

Keo watched him stare at the hot beverage while she sipped at her energy juice to refuel her biotics. He seemed so.. Fragile. Something she'd been called a lot. "It might be shit but it'll help." She smiled, gaining her a startled look from the boy.

"You.. Came back." He blinked, now judging her own sanity.

Keo canted her head to the side. "Uh.. Yeah. You looked like you needed a hot chocolate." Her nose then scrunched up at the sudden thought, "Though.. I'm pretty sure it's just liquidized crap. It's the best I could get. Unless you know of a lunar store that sells the classic brands."

Daehyun shook his head and cupped his hands around the mug to steady the shaking. "..No. No, this is good. Thanks.." He couldn't figure out why she was being so nice to him. In fact he guessed it was probably out of pity. "Seriously.. Thanks."

She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously which caused the brunette to tense a little. She could tell he was still feeling bad so she set down her can and activated her omni-tool to play some cheesy cartoon theme song called One Piece. In order to make this guy feel the tiniest bit better she had shown him her guilty pleasure and was now acting it out. She sang and rapped along loudly and dramatically and even danced around in the oddest manner. It was quite horrific.

It was now Daehyun's turn to tilt his head. An eyebrow raised at the blondes antics but he caught himself laughing nonetheless. She was jumping this way and that to change characters and posing stupidly. He shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand, hiding the smile that refused to disappear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, the finale is coming up." She shot him a look mid-pose and sure enough the ending to the song had her standing on the bench next to him with her arms spread wide for dramatic effect. When the song ended she hopped down beside him and scrunched her face up, "You'll tell no one of this."

Daehyun chuckled and turned a bit to face her properly. "That song is so old though. How can you even-"

"Hey! It's a classic!" She defended quickly. "Don't dis the classics. Monkey. D. Luffy was a magnificent pirate and Zolo was my bloody hero."

"I'll have you know Sanji and Nami were the real heroes." He commented. He probably shouldn't have admitted to haven seen the old show because she had instantly perked up. Daehyun actually saw a twinkle in her eye. He literally saw the girl light up like a Christmas tree.

"Sanji! Oh my god he was amazing with his hands in the pockets kicking and his not giving a fuck while fighting! He was totally all "Yo, come at me if you want I'mma just finish this lolly and not even move to defeat you, kay?" Plus his love for Nami. Aw." She bounced excitedly, hands moving around in animation.

Daehyun laughed and took a sip of his hot chocolate, deciding he had the stomach to start drinking it now. He'd occasionally provide input but mostly he just listened to her go on about her favourite pirates. She was quite amusing to watch as she had a tendency to act things out. All he knew was he was calm again and his nerves were gradually returning the more she went on. At some point she'd changed topic and she was now telling him about this old game she had played about dragons and darkspawn which essentially sounded like husks to him. No matter what she changed the topic to, she remained enthusiastic about it. "You're... Sorta adorable." He laughed when she showed him how mages went into the fade. It looked like she was getting attacked by bees by the way she was waving her arms around.

His comment caused her entire body to freeze, arms stuck in the air. An awkward sounding laugh came from her and she dropped instantly, sliding under the table to curl up. This was followed by a horrendous noise that sounded eerily close to a whale.

"Are you alright?" He smirked as he leant under the table to see the whale rolling around. All he got in response was incoherent words. In fact he was positive they weren't even words. Youngjae had called it keyboard smashing verbally if he recalled right. "Right." He gripped under the table and slid himself under to sit beside her. "What are you doing now?"

At his descent to her level Keo tucked her legs up to her chest. "Nope." With that she actually rolled away. The continuous use of the word nope being the only thing he heard. This left a confused Daehyun who simply watched her go.

His smile returned when she sat up due to dizziness and realigned herself only to quickly roll out the door and down the hall. "Kyopta." He laughed a little. Biotics sure were interesting.

In the Barracks Kai was sat on her bunk scanning the book they'd been given in class. It really was a school. She yawned and shook her head in an attempt to force back the drowsiness that taunted her but to no avail. In defeat she tossed the book across the room, making the other girls in her barrack jump. One biotic girl squealed and warped another which resulted in a cat fight. Who knew one book could cause so much shit. Kai smirked to herself. Her smug feeling was quick to snap to fear when eyes stared at her from the edge of her bed. Luckily she registered the blonde hair and her heart rate returned to normal. "Keo.. What the fuck? You're being really creepy." She laughed, rubbing at her chest to calm the mini heart attack.

"Nope." Came a whisper. From where she was Kai could only see Keo's eyes as she had only just rolled into the room and reached her sibling.

A nervous laugh bubbled up within Kai and she covered her mouth to stop it. She cleared her throat and pulled a serious face though the corner of her mouth kept tugging up. "What?" Keo suddenly threw her hands up which made Kai flinch back then she stood and jumped back onto her own bunk, whale noising again. Kai stared at the biotic in confusion. She was use to her being odd. Hell she'd go as far as to say Keo was the weirdest person she'd met but this tipped the scale. "Where did you even..?" Keo's noises of disagreement caught the attention of her entire barrack, one of the girls had even witnessed her roll in and informed the group of concerned females. That caught Kai's ear. "Aw, dude.. Did you roll through the halls?"

Keo sat up abruptly which was rewarded by shrieks from the caught off guard room mates. "He said I was adorable." She whined, body swaying from side to side with her limbs hanging limply in denial.

Kai was once again holding back laughter. "Ah. A male complimented you." They both weren't good with being complimented. Keo especially by boys as they terrified her. This reaction now made complete sense to Kai who moved over to sit beside the swaying mess. She wrapped her arm around the girl and patted her head. "There there."

"Don't patronize me!" Keo shot a glare though it was hardly threatening. It made her look like a hamster.

"No patronizing here, bro." Kai smiled, "We've been over this before.. You're cute."

"So are you. How can you be so calm?" Keo frowned, staring at the girl.

Kai dropped her arm and shifted to sit cross legged, facing her. "Because I'm in permanent denial and tell everyone who says it to fuck off. Also not everyone who says you're cute fancies you."

"Oh good." Relief instantly washed over Keo's expression and she calmed down instantly returning to a pose people would class as normal. "That'd be awkward. "Oh hey you're cute and I like you!" "Really!? Oh. Well. I gotta roll away now.. I hear the sound of my people."... Pft." She rambled.

Kai stared in amusement at the biotic. "Right, y'know how we're surrounded by aliens and stuff? You're your own alien race. I swear. You ain't human, bro."

"What's that make you?" Keo retaliated, giving Kai a gentle shoulder shove.

"Hey, I was fine before I met you. I mean I had my moments but.. Y'know.. Never mind. I can't explain you." Kai shoved back.

Keo flopped to one side and planked on her bed. "Yeah.. Well your face."

Kai rolled her eyes and grinned. "This is why you have me. You're shit at comebacks." Since it looked like Keo wasn't going to budge for awhile she got off her bed and decided to go for a walk around the base. She hadn't explored yet and curiosity had overwhelmed her.

It was rather eerie in the empty halls that Kai now walked. Apart from the noises of people gathered in the barracks behind her, it was silent. Tomorrow was going to be physical training so in all honesty she should have been resting up but with less people exploration was more doable for her. She had wasted a good few minutes looking around when music drifted down the hall, catching her attention. She followed the melody, head bobbing a bit to the beat. Kai finally reached the main training room when a smooth voice illuminated the beat. The quality of this persons voice caught her off guard and completely sparked her interest. Despite feeling like a creep she peeked through the door to see Youngjae walking around inside. The source of the music was coming from him and when he opened his mouth it was clear the breath taking vocals was also coming from him. Kai leant forwards a bit when he walked out of view and her luck she knocked over the fake rifles placed for drills. With a clatter and a bang her presence was revealed.

Youngjae jumped and spun to face the intruder. "Kai?" Panic hit him like a tonne of bricks. His head now filling with questions on how much she'd heard. He loved singing but he hated people hearing him sing. Especially if that someone was a female who was close to Yongguk, most likely he'd get the piss taken out him if he ever found out. Yongguk was the manly type, he'd never let him live it down.

"Uh..Hey.." Kai grinned awkwardly, hand rubbing at the back of her neck in embarrassment.

He gave her the once over and crossed his arms. "You aren't the stealthiest of Infiltrator's are you?" He teased to calm the situation though his thoughts kept racing.

"Pft, I'm a regular ninja. Those rifles just attacked me." She defended as she walked into the hall, stepping over the plastic guns.

"Well you showed them." He smirked.

"Yeah.." Kai mumbled. She was staring at him, she couldn't look away which was alarming. When it came to eye contact she was the worst so what the hell was this? Hell. That's what it was.

Youngjae took a step towards her, gaze locked on hers. "Now that we're done dancing around each other. How much did you hear?" He had to ask. He couldn't take it any more.

Finally she managed to break eye contact as she took a step away from him. His eyes were sharp which made it look like he was glaring at her, frankly that was scary to her. "Oh.. Y'know.. Just got here really."

He took another step towards her and watched her back herself into a wall. He shook his head and closed the gap, peering down at her. "How much did you hear?"

Kai's stomach leapt into her throat. In normal circumstances she would shove him away and respond but in that second she was rooted, heartbeat racing. "..All of it."

Youngjae tilted his head as she tried to push herself back through the wall. He was curious as to why she was panicking then he noticed he had her backed against a wall. He respectfully backed away to a comfortable distance and bowed his head, "Mian, I have a bad habit of.. Over thinking. I forget about personal space when that happens." He brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Forget you heard me, neh?"

Kai nodded quickly, afraid if she didn't he'd get close again. She edged herself along the wall clumsily and took off in a run out of the hall and down the corridors leaving a bewildered Youngjae. Her heart couldn't stop racing. Surely she was ill or dying or adrenaline suddenly spiked up. Something. All she knew was it freaked her out and she had to get it to stop as soon as possible. It wasn't right. One thing was clear, no more exploring for Kai for quite a while. She went straight back to the barracks and hid under her bed sheet until the beating of her heart slowed to a normal pace. It seemed both of K2, which was what Kai and Keo called themselves, were in for a bit of hell. Coming to the moon base was a terrible mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Today had been announced as a special day for the Alliance recruits. It was physical test day on the moon base which meant that all the recruits had been sorted into age groups and in turn, the group would follow instructions to the main hall while the rest waited nervously in the canteen. The canteen was packed as the eldest had been sent for first which meant Yongguk and Himchan were missing from the chosen table the others gathered at.

"What do you think they're being asked to do?" Zelo questioned the group, fidgeting on the bench. Yongguk was the boys hero so to have learnt that he had to go first concerned him. He knew the reason why Yongguk had joined the Alliance and it wasn't due to ambition or enjoyment, it was because of him. To look after him.

Youngjae flashed Zelo a look, "You're a genius. Figure it out."

Jongup glared at the Engineer and kicked him under the table. "It's a physical test, Zelo. Hyungs'll be fine. Nothing can defeat those two remember."

Daehyun glanced over, "What's the bet they're getting destroyed physically and mentally in that room." He smirked, opening the packet of crisps he'd acquired at the vending machines.

Zelo's expression grew panicked and worried, like that of a kicked puppies. "What!? No! No they aren't! Hyung how can you say that!"

Keo elbowed Daehyun and shot him a glare. "Oi. Be nice to your brother."

Grumbling Daehyun glanced between the two biotics and bowed his head in apology to Zelo. "Mian. I didn't mean it, Zelo. It was just a joke. You know how Hyung is with his trolling."

"Well it wasn't funny." Zelo frowned though it looked more like a pout, his arms crossing in a huff.

"What's this?." Youngjae chimed in, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Daehyun. "You never apologize. The great Daehyun, mighty and powerful phantom that he is listening to a girl? A girl he just met nonetheless. Oh and he's been glued to her side for quite awhile. This only leads me to one question, brother. Are you whipped?" A cocky smirk tugged across his lips which caused Kai to avert her gaze from the group and focus on the clock instead. Something was very wrong in her eyes if that boy was sparkling.

Daehyun scoffed and flicked a crisp at his brother. "Y'know for an alleged genius you're such a dumbass, Jae."

Jongup turned his attention to Daehyun and raised an eyebrow, joining Youngjae with his suspicion. "No, now that I think of it.. You were trying to kill her the first day you met her. Now you're all buddy buddy with her. Hyung, you changed."

Keo glanced at a frustrated looking Daehyun and shook her head. "Guys, cool it. We're forced to go to punishment together, though I hated him at first we're friends now. Plus he's guilt stricken."

Daehyun snapped his attention to the biotic. "Sorry, what? Guilt stricken? I don't get guilty."

All Keo had to do was hold up her arm and raise both brows at him and he dropped his head in defeat, guilt clear on his face again. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I hurt my arm doing pull ups and he grabbed me. Hence guilt."

Jongup rose instantly, now glaring at his brother. "Hang on. You grabbed her?"

Kai's attention had been brought back by Keo's words. "Yeah.. What?" By the look she had on her face, death was imminent and she had risen to back Jongup. When it came to Keo, a minor insult or ill action towards her set Kai's protective instincts off instantaneously. She was like a tiger with a cub.

"Don't help." Daehyun mumbled to Keo. He sighed and lifted his head to face the tiger and the lion that were ready to attack him at any minute. "Sit down it wasn't like that. She yelled at me and stormed off so I went after her to apologize for being a dick and accidentally grabbed her sore arm." He glanced back to Keo and grinned, "Jesus you have an army."

"I know." Keo smirked, arms folded in pride. For a brief second he felt an evil aura which made him slide away so he was beside Youngjae.

Kai dropped down beside Keo, arm draping around her shoulders. She shot Daehyun a glare before turning her gaze back to Keo. "So, you alright?"

Keo glanced to her sibling and laughed a little. She'd noticed how Kai had conveniently stolen Daehyun's seat and was now acting as a human shield. "I'm fine, don't worry. A cute Salarian gave me some medi-gel."

"You and your lizards." Kai rolled her eyes. Though she had to admit Salarian's were pretty cute. She still preferred Krogan's however.

Jongup smiled as he watched the two girls, he couldn't help but laugh a bit as they started bickering over which alien race was better in a fight. Keo was opting for Turian's while Kai stood fully behind the Krogan.

"One word, Keo.. Rachni." Kai reminded her with a smug expression.

Keo scrunched up her nose and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah well, the Krogan don't have Garrus Vakarian."

"They've got Wrex! Just try and tell me anyone's better than that bamf!" Kai exclaimed, getting into the debate.

Youngjae leant forward on the table to look over at the two, "Kai's right. Wrex bet a Thresher Maw in his Rite and now he's a clan leader who's uniting the Krogan. Garrus got nothing on that."

Jongup slid to sit beside Keo and was quick to act as her back up. "Garrus took down Saren and an army of geth. Garrus was also Archangel, the merc destroyer on Omega. Not to mention he blew up a Collector base and helped defeat the Reaper. Oh and now he has a reaper task force on Pallaven."

Keo shoved Kai's arm off her and edged closer to Jongup proudly. "Garrus wins."

Youngjae flashed Kai an apologetic look, unable to match the feats. "The fact you know all that is worrying Jongup. Fanboy much?" Jongup simply fist bumped Keo and they went on to talk about Shepard's crew.

Zelo listened in quietly though worry was still etched on his face. He continued to listen but kept glancing in the direction of the main doors which caught Kai's attention. Standing, the Infiltrator moved to sit next to the Sentinel. She activated her omni-tool and started showing him clips of biotics throwing people about to distract him. Luckily for her he was giggling away in no time.

Youngjae watched the two from the corner of his eye and smiled away to himself. Daehyun raised a brow at the smile and kicked him under the table, suspicious of his younger brother. "What's this brother? Attraction?" He muttered with a smirk tugging at his lips slowly, his eyebrow even quirked up suggestively.

In that moment Keo had made the mistake of glancing over at Daehyun and her stomach flipped. She was quick to wrap her arms around her torso and frowned to herself as thoughts began to circle in her head. _What was that? _She didn't feel ill so she became concerned. For a few seconds she waited in case it reacted again but all was still. She excused herself from the table and decided to go to the bathroom. The only thing she could do was put it down to nerves. After ten minutes of waiting over the sink she gave up and left the bathroom, whatever it was had vanished completely. _Wasted effort. I walked here for nothing._

"You alright?" Came Daehyun's voice from beside her which made the biotic jump out her skin.

Keo let out a noise of surprise and spun around to see Daehyun leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, arms crossed and leg propped against the brick. She stared at the boy in shock as he smirked at the noise she made. This time it felt like butterflies were loose in her stomach so she wrapped her arms around herself and crouched down, eyes shutting tight. _What the hell!?Please don't be that alien from that movie.. I don't want to be an alien mother! Wait.. I'd be dead. It's cool.._

Daehyun kicked himself off the wall and knelt down beside the biotic, hand on her back as a form of comfort though it took its time to get there. He was new to the whole friend thing after all. Sure he had Youngjae but that was a brother and they were always insulting each other. She was a girl and had a habit of yelling at him. "Yah, you feeling sick?"

"I.. Have no idea." She whined and peeked an eye open to look at him. "Daehyun I think somethings wrong with me.."_ I'm dying, motherfucker. Not to mention you scared the crap out of me, creep! Who waits outside bathrooms!?And I'm not diseased! Jesus!_

He stared down at her for a second and nodded, instantly scooping her up into his arms bridal style. "Hold on." He mumbled as he made his way to the med bay. Keo snaked her arms around his neck and groaned, curling into him a bit which made him quicken his pace. Thankfully the med bay wasn't far from where they were so it didn't take long. He hardly waited on the automatic doors to open before he was through and had her in front of a doctor. "Some things wrong. Fix her." He demanded, glaring at the old woman.

The doctor looked up from her chart and pushed her glasses up. "Set her down then son so I can take a look." The grey haired elder watched as the brunette set the biotic down on the closest bed and turned to her with a scowl. Shaking her head she gestured for him to leave but he remained rooted.

Keo glanced between Daehyun and the doctor and grasped at the boys sleeve._**Get out.**_ Her thoughts were going nuts today. She knew he hated being in the med bay anyway so nodded for him to leave. They shared a look and he reluctantly left. Keo then turned to the doctor and fidgeted on the cold table. _So this is the waiting room of death.. Nice poster._

The doctor who was known as Dr. Gill pulled up a chair and began the routinely check and questions. By the time Dr. Gill was done she had a smile plastered on her tired face. A small laugh came from her at the worried expression the girl had and she just placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're fine, dear. No need to worry."

"So.. I'm not going to be sick? It was just nerves?" Keo questioned, worry clear on her face. _I bet it's still death. She's just gonna let you get your hopes up then BAM! you're dying.. What the fucks wrong with me? Shut up, brain! Listen to the woman!_

Dr. Gill tapped her pen against the girls nose and nodded. "In a manner of speaking. You won't be sick I assure you." Unlike the other doctors, Dr. Gill was old fashioned and still used a pen and paper which explained why she carried a pen around with her. She smiled and showed her the chart to put aside any unease she might still have. "You're healthy. What you're feeling is perfectly natural for a girl your age. In fact, it's so natural that I could catch it. Don't fret, dear."

"I'm contagious!?" Keo smacked her hands over her cheeks in shock and her brows furrowed. _Yay. Spread the disease! I'm not going down alone, dammit._

This set the old woman off in a giggle, "No, no. You aren't contagious. You just have a crush."

Keo blinked slowly, hands remaining on her cheeks as she watched the woman shuffle back to her desk. "What?"_Did I just hear her say death?_

"A crush. Have you never experienced one before? Heavens! It's quite a delightful thing!" She joked, sitting down at her desk.

"No, I thought that's what you said..." Keo muttered, hands dropping to her sides. _Deaths what you said! Don't lie to me, she-devil! _That didn't sound right. She didn't **get** crushes. "I'm Asexual though."

The doctor spun her chair around to face her and crossed one leg over the other. "Asexuals can still develop crushes, dear. It just means you don't want that person sexually.. You're attracted to their personality."

"Crushes are hormones and hormones lead to sex.. I don't.. Chemical imbalance.. Unless it's a squish.. That sounds right but who even? What even?..Why do I want a hot dog at this time? Ugh." She rambled out loud, attempting to make sense of this whole crush thing.

"Goodness, child! Are you alright? Hot dogs? I think you should just go back to the canteen." Dr. Gill laughed, observing the odd female before her.

_Don't tell me what to do.. _"I'm hungry." Keo sighed. "I don't have time for this crush business. Good day." She hopped off the bed and saluted the giggling doctor in thanks before leaving. _Devil woman. Actually she was nice but...DEATH!_ Now she had this preying on her mind as well as the physical test. To top it off the phantom was waiting on her, she nearly walked into him as he paced anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Daehyun asked quickly, hands grabbing her shoulders to give her the once over. "She fixed you, right?"

"I want a hot dog." Keo mumbled which earned her a quizzical look and small chuckle from the brunette. _Oh, look.. Butterflies. Shocker. __**Wait. **_The biotics eyes widened and she smacked Daehyun's hands off her shoulders then held her hands out like she was about to turn into a karate master. _No, no, no.. You've got to be shitting me! Begone!_

Daehyun kept his hands in the air mostly due to the confusion of having them smacked. "What... Are you doing?" His eyebrow raised as the corner of his mouth tugged up. She'd started moving her hands around in a circular motion giving her a kung fu crab appearance.

_Don't just smirk at me.. Take a hike!_

Keo narrowed her eyes at his face then glanced down at her stomach as it began fluttering again. All it took was a smirk. _Deeeaaath! _A frown made a home on her lips and she smacked the side of her head to calm her thoughts down. What the hell was with the running commentary? There. No more stray thoughts that were unneeded in the story. She shook her head and looked up to see him just staring at her. She forgot he was there. "Ah! Oh, right.. Uh.. I'm great! Just.. Girl.. Stuff."

Daehyun crossed his arms, leaning his head towards her to speak in a hushed tone. "So you're telling me I carried you all the way to the medical bay because you're on your period?"

For once in her life Keo was experiencing that feeling Kai called shame. In order to get away with this she had to let him believe that, as horrible as it was. "...Yeah. Pretty much." She grumbled, head dropping in defeat. When it came to this stuff, the tomboy was worse than a male.

He gave her the once over again and straightened. "Right.. Well.. Do you.. Feel better?" He asked slowly and carefully. Keo just pulled a face and started grabbing at the air. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"I'm literally feeling the awkward." Keo grumbled and dropped her hands by her sides. Right now she was wishing for this physical test so she began walking back towards the canteen though she was dragging her feet.

Daehyun tilted his head at the odd walk she was doing and followed after. "Now what are you doing?" He never knew with her.

"My fuck humanity walk." She called back. It looked just like it sounded. Like she'd completely given up on humanity. In this case, herself. This earned her some chuckles from the boy as he caught up to her.

"You're..." Daehyun started, trying to find the right word for her.

"Weird. Stupid. Nuts. Pathetic. Useless. Derpy?" She helped in her doom cloud.

Daehyun shook his head and pushed his hands into the pockets of his uniform. "No. Cute. Well... For a psychotic biotic."

Keo paused in her step, her pale cheeks tainting to a soft pink. This boy wasn't right in the head, clearly and thanks to that comment neither was she. In fact.. Her stomach had joined the circus and became an acrobat. "Whut?"

He slowed to a stop in the hall and pivoted to look back at her, giving her a lopsided smile. "You heard. Hurry up, would you? If we're late I'm blaming you." He poked his tongue out at her then sighed, his expression once again returning to its natural glarey state. He turned back and continued walking down the hall, leaving a broken biotic staring after him.

_Dis bitch._


	7. Chapter 7

Kai dropped down onto her hands and knees the second the girls returned from the physical test, soon joined by Keo who dropped down onto her siblings back in a dead weight. Due to her bones, muscles and aura being in complete agony Kai's arms caved in from under her and she just lay there with a whale on her. "Seriously... What the hell was that?" Keo made a noise in response, unable to even speak. By now the other girls in the barracks had gotten use to the two so simply stepped around them when they returned without questioning them. However at least they made it to their beds before dropping in exhaustion, unlike the two known as K2.

"That was death." Keo finally mumbled, rolling off the tomboy to lay beside her after hearing some uncomfortable grumbles. "I understand fitness tests because.. Y'know.. We're in the military but sweet baby Jesus I didn't expect that.."

Kai sighed into the flooring before managing to muster strength from somewhere to push herself to her feet. "Remember why we're being trained so hard though.. It's the Alliance and from what I heard the rumour is the higher ups are scared of some impending invasion."

"Thanks, Avina. Do you come with a brochure?" Keo mumbled with an eye roll.

Kai shook her head, managing to have at least sat up whereas Keo remained sprawled on the floor. "Oh hey, look, you finally figured out sarcasm. Gee, I need to mark this down on my omni. What I meant was... Do you think there will be an invasion?"

Keo went to brush off the comment with one of her lines she believed to be witty which weren't in the slightest but she noticed Kai's expression. She was worrying over it. The biotic unattractively rose to a sit, probably looking like a husk. "I don't know..." She admitted, much to Kai's disappointment. "But if there's going to be.. You can be damn well sure we'll be ready for it."

"One things for sure.. I believe what Shepard's been yelling about all those years. I think the Reapers might actually be coming." Kai lowered her voice, aware that the other girls in the barracks might react negatively to such assumptions.

"Look at the facts." Keo nodded, agreeing with Kai. "It took a whole fleet to take down one of those bastards and that couldn't have been the only one. There's just no way it'd be that easy. And if it took a whole fleet to kill just one single Reaper... Imagine the wreckage of what an entire invasion would cause."

Kai frowned at the very idea of it. It sent chills down her spine. She didn't like not knowing about her opponents. What they knew about the Reapers wasn't enough, which meant if the invasion was going to happen they'd be at a disadvantage and if there was one thing Kai hated more than not knowing about her opponent; was being at a disadvantage in a fight. Before she had been treating the base like a school and a punishment but the more she thought on it the more she decided to buckle down. She wanted to be ready for whatever was going to happen. Even if it wasn't an invasion, she'd rather be safe than sorry. "...I'm going to train some more." Kai muttered as she got to her feet.

"I'm going to the biotics room." Keo also stood. When the two slackers of the base started to take things seriously, that's when their room mates started to worry. As the two left the barracks became a beehive of gossip, clearly having heard their conversation. Unease grew amongst the girls at the Lunar alliance base that day and the unease would linger for longer than anticipated.

For months they trained and honed their skills and for months all remained quiet. No sign of invasion, no alerts, not even any sign of Cerberus. The two were about to drop their idea about the Reapers when one day they were on route to the wreck room and ran into a gathering which infested the whole hallway, blocking their path. Kai shot Keo a look and the two made their way through the crowd to see what the fuss was about. They had expected it to be nothing more than two soldiers brawling but they weren't that lucky, not that day or any day to follow after. Emily Wong was on one of the vid boxes reporting on the carnage down on earth. Keo and Kai watched in horror with the group of recruits as the footage showed Reapers descending and obliterating everything in their paths. The Reapers had arrived in the Sol system with no warning. A horrible noise emitted from the machines and Keo couldn't help but grasp onto Kai's hand, her other hand clamped over her mouth in complete shock as tears threatened to spill. Kai however remained as still as a board, rooted to the spot. She had no idea how to react but like Keo, tears were welling in her eyes. She had hoped to have been wrong in her ideas but there she was watching terrible twisted things emerge on the ground and destroy her world.

"Move, move, move!" Yelled the superior officers as warning tones started sounding out all throughout the base, alerting everyone to battle stations. Just like that the hall way became a sea of bodies all running and scrambling this way and that to gather their gear and hop on the next shuttle off planet to help.

"Kai!" Keo yelled, having lost her sibling in the hysteria. "Shit.." She cursed under her breath, looking around frantically. Bodies bumped and pushed at her and soon she was washed away with the group only to find herself in the armoury.

"Get your weapons, get your armour then get the hell out there! This is what you trained for soldiers!" Screamed a sergeant to the scared recruits who blindly followed orders. "We will go where we need to, fight what we need to, protect who we need to! Today you are no longer recruits, you're soldiers! So move it!"

A hand grasping her arm caused Keo to all but jump out her skin but when she was met with the eyes of Yongguk her heart managed to stop beating like a jack rabbit long enough for her to calm herself. Yongguk had become quite the soldier in the short months so at least she was with someone capable. More than capable in fact. "Babydoll, what are you doing here?" Had it been anyone else calling her such a name she would have shockwaved them into space but for some reason when Guk called her Babydoll she was alright with it. The soldier was something of a fatherly type to the biotic, he looked after Kai and Keo just as he did his boys and this had gained him Keo's utmost respect.

"I lost Kai.." She mumbled finally. "We were watching the vids when the alarm went off and.. I lost her in the crowd. Oh god, Guk, did you see what those things were doing? Did you see the size of them? Shepard was right..."

Yongguk frowned and pulled the girl into a hug, having seen her trembling a mile off. "It's alright, we'll find her. Don't worry." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out to look into her eyes, having to bend down a little to become eye level. "I saw but listen to me, Babydoll. They won't win, alright? We'll stop them. It doesn't matter the size.. We'll stop them." He assured her before taking her hand. "C'mon, lets get you geared up." Like always Yongguk was efficient, he was already fully armoured up and full of confidence that they could beat such a force. On the outside anyway. Inside he was just as scared as the biotic and just as unsure of their victory but he had no time to cry or worry, all he could do was fight and listen to his superiors. That was how a war was won. Yongguk pushed his way through the bodies that raced around in all directions, keeping a firm grip on Keo's hand so as not to lose her until they reached the biotics division. Upon arrival he spun her to face him and dropped a hand atop her head, smiling his gummy smile to ease her worry. "Go on now, you get yourself ready. I'll go find Kai."

"No, I'm coming too!" Keo frowned, batting his hand from her head. "I'm not a baby, stop treating me like one. Kai's my brother.. So I'm coming too."

Yongguk chuckled and shook his head, arms crossing across his stomach. "Oh, I see. Keo, I know you aren't a child... But.. Listen, I'll find her and bring her here, alright? You just get ready."

Despite the feeling telling her to refuse and go with him, she ended up nodding weakly and watching him jog back out and down the hall. Keo couldn't place it but she had a terrible feeling about letting him go alone. Every inch of her body wanted to run after him but she knew he could hold his own. Besides the Reapers had completely bypassed the moon and went straight to Earth, plus what could happen on a military base? Just as she turned to go to her locker a loud bang exploded from the hallway and the blast tossed her forwards with enough force to knock her out cold. By the time the biotic drifted back she could hear muffled yells and felt arms propping her up on either side. "What.."

"Thank god, you're alright." One of the biotic girls known as Sophie spoke up. "We thought you'd be out for hours after a hit like that."

"Quiet Sophie, can't you see she's disorientated?" A mans voice scolded.

"Sorry sir.." Sophie deflated and adjusted Keo so she wasn't sloping to one side too much due to the males height difference.

From her eyes everything seemed like a blur and her head was throbbing but Keo managed to regain her own footing so that the two carrying her weren't struggling as much. "What happened?.." She asked, only remembering the explosion.

"We've been cut off from the rest of the base." Sgt. Davis informed her. "The other biotics went with their teacher to the shuttles after the attack, we were taking you to the shuttle with that Salarian doctor on it but it seems you've came too. Still, best be careful and see to that head, private."

"Attack?" Her disorientated view on the world straightened up instantly, of course her head still hurt and if they let her go she'd be too dizzy to stand on her own but at least she could see everything now. "Sir, pardon my language but what the fuck?"

Davis flashed her a small smile which soon turned grim. "I didn't get a good look. I'm in the dark just as much as you are and I hate the dark, kid."

"It was Cerberus!" Sophie squeaked in horror, her panic climbing in her like a pyjak. It was obvious by her expression and the fact tears were starting to bubble up within her that Cerberus terrified her. Possibly more than the Reapers did.

"Enough! Christ, just because Cerberus are a threat we've to keep an eye out for doesn't mean every attack is them. From what I saw when we were helping your sorry ass is that it was a rock. A meteor or even debris. Not a Cerberus vessel, Sophie. Get a grip, girl." Davis rolled his eyes. "You aren't in the girl scouts you're an Alliance soldier so even if it was Cerberus you'd be expected to swallow that fear and stand up and fight."

"Y'know sir.. When I first met you I was scared shitless of you and dreaded those punishment days.." Keo winced as a sharp throbbing sensation stung at the wound on her head at each movement they had to make to manoeuvre through the wreckage done by the debris. "Now I couldn't be happier to see you. Your ranting I could live without... But I'm glad you're here."

Davis paused in his steps for a brief few seconds before continuing towards the alternative shuttle area due to a blockage in the pathway. "Thanks, kid. Now enough chatter..Let's get you to a medic." Sophie and Sgt. Davis took it in turns to hold Keo up while the other cleared the debris in their way to the best of their ability. It was no small feat as some of the debris was half the size of them but with Davis's muscle and Sophie's biotics eventually they made it to the escape shuttles, at least the only working one on this side of the base. "Do you guys hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, sir." Sophie looked up and around nervously due to her superiors serious face. It never boded well when a seasoned soldier had a look of unease about him.

"The other shuttles haven't taken off." Davis frowned. He passed Keo's weight onto Sophie and helped set her down into a sit which resulted in the red head crouching next to her. "Alright girls listen, I'm going to go back and see what's going on. We should have been met by other people not a desolate shuttle. Now if I'm not back in twenty you get the hell off of this base, understood?" The sergeant linked his omni-tool to Sophie's before standing and pulling out a pistol for security measures. "I'll keep checking in to let you know..But under no circumstance do you engage if there are hostiles. Use your barriers." With that he gave a nod and went back the way they came leaving Keo with the shaking mess.

Keo glanced to Sophie who's eyes were locked on the leaving sergeant. She remembered how Sophie had been even more prone to panic than she was. "Well this is nice." Keo joked to lift the atmosphere.

"Nice!?" Sophie snapped, red curls falling around her shoulders. "Our last hope just walked out the door and you think it's nice?"

"It was a joke Soph.." Keo sighed, propping herself against some ceiling that had collapsed while scanning her surroundings. One thing was for sure, the damage done by the debris or meteor was insane..If it was even that at all. Of course she'd never voice her worries with the anxiety queen beside her.

Sophie huffed and knelt down beside the blonde, beginning to play nervously with a lock of hair. It was a habit of hers and always had been since she had hit puberty. "It's Sophie.. And how can you joke at a time like this? Earth is under attack, the base is possibly under attack, there's a chance we'll be stranded here and even if we escape we'll be sent to fight those awful things down on Earth! It's all so... Stressful and horrible yet there you are brushing it off like it's a game! All you ever do is joke around and grin like an idiot. Well this is reality Keo.. Chances are we're going to die in here so just once take something seriously!"

Keo listened to the girl go, lips set in a firm line with each word. So that's what Kai dealt with when she ranted and raved. That reminded her that she had to apologise to the girl for at least pretending to listen. She could understand Sophie though as she was known for over thinking and worrying over everything herself, she just put on a smile unlike the young biotic beside her. "I joke because if I don't I'll break down." Keo finally responded after the two shared a silent stare off. "You want to know why I'm brushing it all off? Why I'm joking when I know Earth, my home world, is being obliterated while we're stuck on some rock unable to do a fucking thing? Because I can see you're one comment away from sobbing. I want to scream and cry and yell about how unfair it all is too but doing that won't win the damn war. I understand completely what's going on here so don't think for one second I'm not fucking taking it seriously."

Sophie recoiled back as Keo's hands sparked with the biotic blue hue in her ranting. She glanced from her fierce glare to her hands and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I had family there. I thought you were being insensitive but... I guess we all have different ways of coping."

"We do. And it's have not had. Unless you get solid proof that they're gone... You can't count them out. Listen.. We're going to be alright. We'll make it out. Sgt. Davis will come back and we'll leave the base, okay? I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you." Keo smiled faintly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sophie returned the smile in thanks, once again nodding to the girl. However she didn't dare hope in case they were dead. Her heart couldn't take that but her words had brought a comfort to her. Keo seemed to be able to believe in their survival much more easily than she could but that was enough for her, at least someone believed. After a few minutes beeping caught the two's attention and bright blue eyes shifted to her omni-tool which flashed to indicate a missed message. She was quick to activate it, her stomach soon starting to flip with worry yet again. The message was too full of static to make out much other than a regular sounding update so when it ended Sophie looked to Keo, unsure of what it meant. "That sounded... Fuzzy."

"It'll be the debris." Keo assured her quickly though the message didn't sit right with her. Sgt. Davis was a strong man with a will of steel to match but his voice sounded off to her. "Do me a favour.. Help me stand up."

"Why?" Sophie was quick to ask, panic crossing her features.

"Just do it." Keo ordered. She was reluctant but Sophie slowly helped her get to her feet and held onto her until she was confident in standing on her own. Once the light headed feeling passed Keo adjusted her jumpsuit uniform so she could rip off a bit of the fabric and tie it around the wound on her head in substitute for a bandage. "I don't suppose you have any medi gel on you?" Keo mused with a small smirk.

Sophie scrunched her nose up, "I'm a biotic recruit of course I don't. We don't do anything that means we have cause to carry- Oh.. You were joking." She stopped herself, smiling awkwardly. "Right. Wait.. Where are you going!? Sgt. Davis said to wait here!" Her voice must have went up at least three octaves when she saw the tomboy start to walk off.

Keo looked over her shoulder and grinned lopsidedly, hands gesturing to her bladder. "I need to pee." She felt bad leaving the red head who ended up hugging herself to try and ease her nerves at being left alone but if something bad had happened she didn't want Sophie seeing it. Keo would have taken the girl with her but chances were she'd panic if what she suspected was actually happening. So for now she let her believe she had to relieve herself. She skulked through the halls carefully, ducking under fallen supports and peeking around corners like her very life depended on the art of stealth however soon Keo came to a fork in the road. Before the other passages had been blocked off which made it easy to follow the sergeants path but now she was at a loss, an impasse. "Crap." Hazel eyes glanced between her two options and a sigh emitted from her. "Great.. Right, if I were a tank which way would I choose?" She questioned the air, unaware of the presence hiding in the shadows. "Not a fucking clue.. That's where." Keo huffed in frustration, hands being thrown up in some mini tantrum.

"I believe he went left." A voice came from the darkness, causing Keo to whip around and jump out her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daehyun." Keo relaxed instantly at seeing a familiar face and her guard dropped. "Jesus you scared me there." She laughed nervously, hand reaching up to rub at the back of her neck.

"Did I?" Daehyun questioned and stepped forward so he wasn't masked by the shadows. Dark eyes gave her the once over before an unnerving smile crossed his features. He then walked circles around her, seemingly just wandering, though it was obvious he was sizing her up. "Not my intention. You alright? You seem a bit... Jumpy."

The biotics eyes narrowed somewhat, her guard shooting straight back up when he circled her like a predator playing with its prey. This wasn't the boy she'd developed a crush on that much was certain. She knew Daehyun was a troll and sometimes arrogant but this didn't seem like him. "Yeah, sorry.. I just.. Got hit on the head. You sure he went left?" She feigned a smile but kept her eyes locked on him the entire time, watching every movement carefully.

"Positive. I ran into him in fact. He's uh.. Scouting ahead in case any others are trapped." He smiled, hands disappearing behind his back. " He told me to come find you. You alone back there?"

"Sophie's back at the shuttle...Didn't he tell you, Daehyun?.." By now she started to turn, following him in his circling. She didn't like the idea of leaving her back open to him. Not with the way he was acting. If she was suspicious it wasn't without cause. Keo trusted Daehyun but with the look he had on his face and by his posture and speech pattern alone.. She doubted this was him at all. He wore the same uniform but he seemed like an entirely different person. Like the flicker of the person who held a sword to her throat only now it had taken over his entire personality.

Daehyun looked to be contemplating the information, gaze only breaking from her to check his omni-tool for data. "Sophie.. Sophie.. Ah. She's another biotic, yes?" When he looked back though a small smirk tugged at his lips. In the second it took him to look for the profile she'd activated a barrier. "That's hurtful, Keo." He grasped at his heart to mock her effort before stepping as close as it would allow in order to psyche her out. "I thought we were friends. Come on.. Drop the barrier and lets go meet up with Sophie."

"Daehyun and I are friends." She frowned, glaring at him now. "But I don't know who the hell you are. Frankly I'd rather be nice and cosy behind this barrier than be out in the open with you, thanks. So... I'm good."

The phantom shook his head and pulled out a pistol, firing five shots at point blank range causing the biotic within to let out a squeal and duck her head. Surprisingly the barrier remained erected which visibly irritated him. "Tch, not bad. You've been working on this haven't you?" He sneered, though he didn't look impressed.

Keo lifted her head and peeked an eye open, brows furrowing at the look on his face. It definitely wasn't Daehyun. She was sure if she dropped the barrier he'd kill her where she stood without so much as blinking. At least that was what the look in his eyes indicated. "Better safe than sorry." Was all she could respond with.

Daehyun scoffed and began pacing, simply waiting the barrier out. "Safe? Safety is an illusion. You'll run out of energy eventually and your barrier will drop. When it does we'll pay a visit to Sophie." Whatever the intent he had it wasn't pleasant and the blonde had no intention of finding out for herself.

"You'll be waiting awhile." Keo managed to muster even though the sight of him was back to terrifying the living daylights out of her. "My uniforms packed with energy bars..." While he glared daggers at her, something ate away at her. He had said that he had ran into Sgt. Davis. What that meant scared her. Had he killed the drill sergeant? If so he was stronger than she thought he was.

Daehyun watched the biotic behind her shield and he saw the cogs turning in her head. He knew what was on her mind and it brought a cocky smile to light, unfortunately for the girl this was worse than his glare. He had been but seconds from blasting at the barrier until it dropped but the look she had now had washed away all anger. The rage having been replaced by a smug feeling. "Alright, you win. I'll back off. I'll leave." He grinned, hopping a few steps back with his hands held up to show he wasn't going to shoot her. "You should probably find the sergeant first though..He looked a bit.. Distressed when last I saw him."

Keo's eyes widened and without thinking the barrier dropped. She spun and darted off down the left corridor as fast as her legs could carry her, both in fear of the phantom behind her and what may lay ahead. "Sgt. Davis!" She yelled, desperately searching around the best she could in her panicked state. Surly he hadn't killed him, there was no way. The sergeant had been through wars, the First Contact War in fact, Daehyun couldn't have hurt him."Sgt. Dav-" Crashing into a body at full pelt knocked the wind from her and cut off her calls as she fell back against the ground with a loud thud.

"Easy.." Sgt. Davis grunted, crouching down to calm the frantic biotic. "I thought I told you to remain with the shuttle and Sophie. How are you even standing? With your head wound you should be resting, it wasn't just a light bump you received.."

Keo jumped to her feet quickly and looked him over, circling and ducking under his arm in search of at least a wound but he remained healthy, untouched even. "What.." She took a few steps back and put her hand to her head to think, confusion clouding her thoughts. "But he said he.."

"He?" Davis glared instantly. He'd found no sign of anyone down both corridors and there was no way he'd simply walked by someone. He was thorough. Compulsively so. "Kid. Who did you meet?"

"Daehyun, sir.. He was acting weird though.." She puffed out, only now had the sprinting caught up with her body once the panic had subsided and now she was doubled over with her hands on her knees. The wound on her head caused the room to sway at the exertion so she shut her eyes in an attempt to stop the nausea. The adrenaline must have been keeping it at bay until now.

"You mean that Phantom, brat? The one who was with you during punishment? This isn't good." Sgt. Davis scowled down the hallway Keo had came from. He'd found no trace of that boy and that he was in this part of the base exactly when the place was attacked struck him as odd. He had reason to believe that Cerberus was the cause of the debris, not directly of course and he had no solid proof aside from his gut instinct but for a soldier like him that was more than enough. "You said you met him? What happened?" If it was Daehyun and he was with Cerberus then he feared what was happening.

"He just circled me and seemed interested about me and So- Shit!" Keo suddenly yelled, straightening and racing back the way she came. How could she have been so stupid? She left Sophie wide open for him. If Daehyun had converted back to Cerberus what lay in store for Sophie was unthinkable. Cerberus liked biotics if she remembered her lessons well. "Shit shit shit.. Sophie!" She called the entire way there. She had promised that nothing bad would happen. Keo blocked out the stomping and yelling after her, her attention focusing straight ahead. When she eventually reached the shuttle area she slid to a stop to find Daehyun holding Sophie against him, sword to her throat. "Oh no.." She gasped, rooting to the spot instantly.

Sophie began to bubble up with tears on sight of Keo and by the looks of the horrible purple bruise on her cheek she'd been struck. Daehyun on the other hand was completely blank faced, uninterested and unphased by the girls whimpering. "About time." He grumbled out impatiently. "I assume you brought your bodyguard? Oh good here he comes now." Daehyun smirked when Sgt. Davis came barrelling down the hall only to crash to a hault in the door way at the sight of the biotic in distress. "We all accounted for? Wonderful." With one hard shove he tossed Sophie at Keo and followed suit, using the collision as a distraction to launch himself towards the sergeant. Caught off guard Davis was kicked back out the doorway and Daehyun grinned, flipping out after him.

The big doors whooshed closed and Keo felt Sophie clutch onto her, hugging herself to the tomboy all the while trembling like a leaf. "Sophie I'm so sorry." Keo frowned, hugging the biotic back tightly. "I should have been here."

Sophie shook her head, sniffling against her. The ordeal had shaken her but she was still an Alliance soldier. "This isn't the girl scouts..." She mumbled, "And it isn't your fault, you didn't know..." Although she kept a hold of Keo out of fear, she was able to regain her composure for the most part. "He was your friend wasn't he? I remember always seeing him at your side."

"It was complicated.. He hated me to begin with I think..And our first meeting he held a sword to my throat too. But that isn't the guy I befriended. He was actually kind and sort of sweet..You'd never guess looking at him now." Keo muttered lowly, eyes locked on the door as she held onto the girl. Like Sophie, she was trembling, it was inevitable given the circumstance but she wouldn't let her bodies malfunction stop or dishearten her. Before joining the Alliance, chances are she would have broke down though. "Listen.. We can get out of this. We have too.. Sgt. Davis will march through those doors and we can leave. If not then it's up to us to stop him, I guess."

"What? You're mad aren't you? If the sergeant can't stop him what makes you think we can?" Sophie looked up at her from their huddled position in the corner. She wasn't a bad biotic and neither was Keo but when compared to a sergeant in a fight there was no hope.

Keo shook her head. "Two biotics against one of him. We'd have a chance. It's our duty to at least try, Sophie. If he wins and he's working for Cerberus then we can't allow him to leave this base.. I have a plan anyway.. So relax." She argued back.

"Oh I hate this.. But...You have a point." Sophie whined, eyeing the doors. She glanced to Keo and grasped her hand tightly, moving to a shaky stand with the tomboy who was glaring at where the two had exited.

It took five minutes for the doors to re-open and all hope they had kindled to see their sergeant alive was shot out when he fell to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth as the internal bleeding took effect. Sophie let out a startled scream and Keo flinched, free hand clamping over her mouth to muffle any noises. "That was disappointing." Daehyun entered and crouched down beside the sergeant, using his uniform to wipe the blood from his blade before stepping over him like he was nothing but trash. "Right. Down to business." He went to walk towards the two biotics but a weak tugging at his trouser leg stopped him in his tracks. "Pathetic." Daehyun sneered then looked down at the still struggling soldier. Blood pooled out around Davis as he pulled himself towards Daehyun, managing to wrap his arms around his leg to hold him down. Even while he was dying he was trying to protect the girls which caused tears to sting at their eyes.

They had planned to take him out since he had defeated their superior but fear had them rooted. It was very different saying they'd do something to actually doing it. The phantom was ruthless and the perfect soldier. He fought with no remorse. Keo noticed the sergeants gesturing as he held onto Daehyun and she reluctantly tugged the rooted Sophie into the shuttle while the phantom was distracted. "No!" Sophie cried when Daehyun shot Davis in the head to release himself. The two gasped and stumbled back when Daehyun's attention snapped to them at Sophie's screaming. It was like something from the horror vids. With the doors still wide open the boy made for them, Sophie pressed herself back against the furthest side from the door just as Keo slammed her hand down on the button to shut the escape shuttle and launch it into space. Unfortunately Daehyun had been faster than Keo and had managed to enter before the doors shut. Now they were drifting through space without a pilot and trapped with a phantom in an enclosed area. "This part of your plan!?" Sophie yelled over the shuttles alarm to alert the passengers of no driver.

"Actually I'm winging this one!" Keo yelled back as she ducked out the way of the angered brunette who went to strike her with the handle of his gun. She winced and rolled back against the side wall, hitting against it with her back while holding him at bay. Using her biotics in such an enclosed space was dangerous and she doubted she was skilled enough for that but she also didn't fancy having a fist fight with an implanted assassin type.

"Lovely." Sophie retorted to herself. Fear rooted her once again to the spot as Keo struggled against the boy. The unsteadiness of the shuttle helped Keo fight but footing was difficult as even the phantom was struggling to find his balance. If they didn't do something soon though they'd eventually hit something and crash. "I'll just.. Do something.." The girl mumbled. Sophie didn't know the first thing about piloting a shuttle but at this rate she had no choice. Even if she could just find the auto-pilot button she'd be happy. She edged herself towards the pilot seat, occasionally having to duck out the way of either Keo or Daehyun who'd resorted to wrestling seen as the weapons had been lost in the tumbling. Finally she sat her butt down in the seat and attached a safety harness only to be faced with an array of glowing buttons and turny knobs. "What..Even.."

"Sophie! Steady this blasted thing!" Keo squealed in her attempts to pin Daehyun to the floor of the shuttle but as the vehicle rocked from side to side it proved a difficult challenge, especially since they were sliding all over the place and bashing into the sides.

"I'm bloody trying! None of it makes sense!" Sophie yelled back angrily. "Wait does this thing come with a manual?"

The shuttle spun onto its back when it got caught in the Earth's gravity pull which sent Keo crashing back. The role was reversed as Daehyun now tried to subdue her to take over the flight. "Yeah.. It's called flight school!" Keo grunted due to the phantoms weight and constant attempts to knock her out. She was managing to keep him at arms length but was struggling horrendously under the conditions. Growing ever more frustrated Keo resorted to yelling and cursing at the man set out to kill them.

Sophie swayed around in her harness as she pushed all the buttons in hopes of hitting the right one. Out of blind luck she somehow managed to hit a comm link and connected to one of the other shuttles. A voice sounded out of the intercom which made Sophie light up. "This is Captain Johnson, you're veering off, are you in need of assistance?"

"Yes! This is Sophie! We have no pilot! Well I mean I tried but I don't know how to fly a shuttle and I'm just a recruit, a biotic recruit from the lunar base, I just pressed buttons and-" Sophie panicked and yelled frantically.

"For fuck sake Sophie!" Keo yelled, "This is Keo of the Alliance Military! Also a recru- Fucking watch it!" She stopped to yell at Daehyun who managed to land in a decent punch.. She kicked herself away from the phantom and slid under his legs, rolling to where she was in range enough to trap him within a barrier. "Thank fuck.." She sighed, exhausted from the struggle but she had no time to take a break. She let Sophie take over the barrier work and ran to the comm link to talk to the Captain. "We have a phantom in the shuttle with us, we believe he may be working with Cerberus.. We need immediate assistance.. Our barriers won't hold him for long, sir, and if he doesn't kill us... Hitting Earth will."

"Stay put, girls. Help is on the way- What are you doing? Sit back in your seat recruit!" Captain Johnson yelled.

"Fuck you that's my brother!" Kai's voice yelled back angrily. "Keo! Are you alright!?"

"Kai! Jesus am I happy to hear your voice right now but can we have our touching reunion when we aren't plummeting to our death?" Keo laughed nervously. She glanced back at Daehyun who made no move to get out the barrier, all he did was stare at her. The biotic frowned at the pang of pain in her chest, she remembered the boy who followed her around like a puppy and always apologised. She remembered Daehyun as he use to be and the boy glaring at her clearly wasn't him but why did she feel so torn about handing him over to the Alliance? She'd blurted out that he was Cerberus and his actions proved her assumption to be true so why was she having difficulty? She knew letting him go was out of the question but what if she could do something to help.. "Captain Johnson?" Keo sighed, closing her eyes and turning from the phantom. "The Cerberus guy.. He..What will happen to him?"

"We'll discuss that once you're out of harms way and he's put away where he can't hurt anyone." With that Johnson cut the feed. That told Keo enough.

"You're worried about him? After everything he's done?" Sophie asked, a little shocked. She knew they were friends but he'd tried to kill her in the struggle. "Keo.. He killed Sgt. Davis! He attacked you! He held a sword to my throat! That isn't your friend! It's a killer!"

Keo opened her eyes, glaring down at the panel before her. If the Alliance were to see it was Daehyun, someone they let into their ranks despite his past, he'd be seen as a traitor. No pardon, no trial, it would be seen as treason. Sophie continued with her morality rant but Keo was too lost in thought to hear any of it. What she was thinking was possibly the stupidest thing she'd ever thought of doing and she'd thought of some pretty weird stuff before. "Daehyun's still in there." She muttered to herself. Wishful thinking told her it was a control chip or something that they could fix. She had to believe that she could get him back, she refused to leave him like that. Keo looked over the panel and raised an eyebrow, she could figure out some stuff surprisingly. It resembled the flight simulation in one of her Alliance based video games. "You're right! You're totally right!" Keo whipped around to face Sophie who looked pleased that she'd gotten through to the blonde. So she waited until the Alliance aligned the shuttles to rescue the group. The girls put on the helmets that were placed in the shuttle for such emergencies and Sophie opened the door, grateful for the help.

The impact of the air almost sucked them out but luckily the gravity in the shuttle had been restored in Sophie's button meshing. Keo gestured for Sophie to go first and as she lept across to the other shuttle she saw Kai waiting expectantly for her to follow suit. The biotic stared at her sibling with an expression they'd once shared before, it was the expression that said she was going to do something reckless for a reason she couldn't explain. "You next! Come on, girl!" Captain Johnson gestured, arms out ready to catch her. Keo however couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Daehyun, who just watched her.

Kai frowned and shoved the Captain to one side, launching herself into the falling shuttle. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Kai yelled when she slid into the shuttle which was now beginning to pick up speed. "Jump, Keo! I swear I'll fucking push you myself." She threatened but Keo had already closed the shuttle doors and made a dash for the pilots seat. Kai glanced from her sibling to the trapped phantom and quirked a brow. "You're saving him- Wait.. Daehyun? Keo that's Daehyun!"

"No it isn't. But I'm going to get him back." She grumbled as she pressed at the buttons to get the shuttle more steady.

"I'll pretend for one second that I know what's going on and- You're doing it all wrong move over." Kai walked over and huffed, shoving Keo off the chair. She couldn't bare to watch her fail so miserably. "Look, I've borrowed a shuttle before back on Earth... A joy ride.. I can fly. So just tell me what's going on and I'll take you where ever."

"Out fly the Alliance." Keo ordered before going back to Daehyun who just tilted his head at the antics. "Something happened to him, he isn't Daehyun any more but I know that the real Daehyun's in there, I just need time. If he's handed over to the Alliance who knows what they'll do!"

"They could fix him." Kai sighed yet still she was in a shuttle chase with Captain Johnson and still she tried to get away from the Alliance as asked. When it came to Kai and Keo they would often disagree but assist anyway. A bad trait they shared.

"Or they'd brand him a traitor and make an example of him." Keo retorted. "Listen.. I've spent time with him before, you didn't see how the superiors treated him. I think this would just give them reason to get rid of him."

Kai shook her head, she was unsure about the whole thing but she'd never abandon Keo to do something this crazy on her own. She didn't agree with it, but she'd be involved regardless, they were family after all. "You better know what you're doing because they'll think we're with Cerberus after this stunt."

Keo lowered her gaze, brows furrowing. "I didn't ask you to join me." She muttered under her breath before looking back at the boy behind the barrier. "I don't actually know what I'm doing.. I just know I need to help him not betray him by handing him over to the ones who'll most likely kill or arrest him."

"No, you didn't. But I'm your brother aren't I? I join by default." Kai grumbled, having caught the muttering. She hated this co-dependency thing sometimes. "Even if you don't know what you're doing.. I guess I'll be dragged down with you when the consequences fall." Kai responded, they'd pulled odder stunts before. "Hold onto something, this is gonna get rough." Keo jumped down into the harness and fastened herself to the seat before Kai narrowed her eyes in concentration. When Kai threw out barrel rolls and sharp manoeuvres to out run their pursuers Keo used her biotics to hold the phantom in place and keep from tumbling about like a rag doll. Eventually they managed to shake the Captain by entering Earth's orbit though they wished they hadn't when they saw the Reapers attacking their home world.


	9. Chapter 9

Ships whizzed around and fired at Reapers while other ships fled with civilians aboard. They saw military and civilian ships alike being blasted down and exploding and for all the shots fired at the Reapers, nothing seemed to dent the giant machines. Earth was tainted by needless slaughter and everywhere they looked death and destruction overwhelmed the area.

"My god.." Keo whispered as she watched civilians trying to flee the husks and cannibals down on the ground. It hadn't been long since the attack but already Earth looked like a wreckage site. It had turned into a living disaster movie.

Kai was too busy trying to avoid the blasts and by what Keo would later describe, she was glad she hadn't witnessed anything other than ships exploding in front of her. "We can't land here.. We need to leave Earth."

"But people are still down there!" Keo shot. "We could.."

"Do what? Pick them up and fly away? In case you're forgetting we have a fucking Cerberus phantom in a barrier. That would raise some questions." Kai retorted.

Keo deflated and silenced any arguments she had to follow, she saw the stress rising within Kai as she made the shuttle duck and weave to avoid being blown up besides she had a point. She just held onto her harness and returned to making sure her barrier didn't disintegrate instead, giving her sibling the space she needed to process everything. She had asked too much of Kai already. "Shame about Earth." Daehyun piped up, eyes on the biotic who seemed lost in thought.

Keo snapped her gaze to the phantom and frowned, "Don't act like you care." She muttered bitterly.

"Earth isn't just yours." He glared momentarily before straightening up, hands clasping behind his back. "I regret what's happening down there. If you let me out though.. We can go somewhere safe. You've already aided me once.. What harm would it be to aid me again?"

Keo shook her head and looked away from the boy, unable to see him act the way he was. "I'm aiding Daehyun.. Not you. I'm going to destroy you." She warned. Of course she still had to figure out how. His offer did strike her as strange though, awhile ago he looked like he was trying to kill her.

Aside from the request to let him go, Daehyun was silent. Deadly so. He didn't kick up a fuss or threaten them in the slightest when they left Earth. For awhile they just drifted about space, unsure of where to even go now that they'd fled the Alliance but eventually they took refuge on a random colony as far away from Earth as they could get. "You go get supplies Keo.. I'll stay with Chuckles here." Kai smiled. She waited until Keo left the shuttle before turning to the boy before her. "I don't know why Keo saved you but you should be bloody grateful. I heard your little offer, you've got some nerve." Kai scowled, every inch of her wanting to punch his lights out.

Daehyun did little more than side eye the girl, unphased by her words. He remained stoic, like that of a soldier, unmoving until relieved or ordered too. "When I get out of here. You're dead." He smirked, tipping his head towards her.

"Hate to break it to you but you won't be leaving that barrier for a while." Kai shrugged, sitting down on one of the benches near him.

"Oh? What do you suppose will happen now that you've sent the one assuring the barrier stays up away?" He commented which made Kai stand up instantly much to his amusement. "Musical chairs."

Kai hadn't even thought of that when she sent Keo out. She thought it would hold regardless. Had she a weapon it would have been pointed at him but like Keo, she was still in her uniform as she spent majority of the time looking for her sibling instead of gearing up. Now she wished she'd done the latter.. "Shit." Kai panicked when she saw the barrier start to flicker and wane the further Keo ventured into the colony. She took up a stance to defend herself but the second the barrier dropped Daehyun had cloaked himself. A sudden sting and burning sensation across her abdomen alerted her to the mans presence. Kai instantly retorted the slash with a rough kick though it was a blind kick. She felt her foot make contact with something though so that was a start. Now that he was out of range Kai narrowed her eyes at the empty shuttle and activated her omni-tool, being an infiltrator, she could play the same game. However when Kai cloaked herself, Daehyun opened the shuttle doors and seemingly made a break for it. It was a cunning ruse, one Kai fell for by stepping in the doorway to look for him. Since she was cloaked also, Daehyun made a blind stab at the door with his recovered sword, resulting in a cry of pain from the female. To his satisfaction Kai's form flickered back into view and she dropped to her knees, coughing up blood. What the phantom regretted was that it wasn't a fatal wound but it was enough to hinder his guard and allow for a quick escape.

Kai winced when the blade was swiftly retracted and she slumped to the side, gripping at the stab wound as blood soaked her hand. Inwardly she cursed herself for letting him get the better of her but had she taken him in a fair fist fight, she wondered if she would have ended up the same. She'd done her reading on phantoms ever since Keo started cutting about with one and from what she learned, regardless of tactic she would have still been clutching a wound on the ground. Kai bit back a whimper as she stood to the best of her ability and went to track down Keo to warn her that he'd escaped. Now Kai wasn't indestructible, in fact the wound in her shoulder made her want to cry, but what brought her to her feet was the knowledge that Daehyun had offered something to Keo. Something that troubled her. Cerberus didn't just extend invitations to biotics out of the goodness of their hearts. She'd probably be used as a lab rat and Kai would see herself dead before she let that befall her family. So she stood and walked on despite the pain and despite the anger rising within. As she made her way through the colony, the civilians gasped and moved out her way, some even offered help but Kai ignored them in her search for the biotic. "C'mon Keo.. Where are you?" She questioned the air. The wound was starting to take its toll but luckily she found the blonde coming out of an apartment and thanking some doctor for the medi gel for her head. "Keo.."

"Kai! Oh my god!" Keo gasped and made a beeline for her sibling on first sight of the blood. "Holy shit what.. How? Are you alright?!"

"Just give me some medi gel." Kai winced as Keo tried to get a look at where the blood was coming from.

Keo glared and swatted Kai's head, "Oh what so you can walk it off? Fuck that. Doctor! Can you do something? I'm so sorry I know I've already asked a lot but.."

"For the Alliance, kid, anything." The nice old man smiled, gesturing the pair into the his apartment like box-room. He eased Kai down onto his couch before shuffling away to get supplies, fully intending on making sure she was fit and well before letting her even think about leaving..

Kai frowned the minute the doctor left, brown eyes shooting straight to the blonde. "We need to leave.. Now.. Daehyun made a break for it."

"So you intend to leave the colony to deal with a bloody phantom?" Keo crossed her arms and leant back against the counter where the kitchen was set up. "Like that? Just how do you plan on doing that, mm? Look, Kai.. He's my responsibility now, I need to re-capture him. When-"

"He fucking stabbed me!" Kai almost yelled but managed to quieten herself before she alerted the entire colony to what she'd let loose on them. "Look.. He isn't your responsibility, Keo. He's the Alliance's. He was probably pretending to be on our side, he's clearly with Cerberus so let him go. Why are you so dead set in helping him anyway? After everything he's done.."

"Because he hates Cerberus more than any of us!" Keo shot, now glaring at her sibling. She knew it would seem silly to Kai, especially seen as she was just stabbed by him, but she knew it wasn't him. Of course she'd never excuse stabbing the one person she cared most about but she knew it wasn't his will. Convincing others proved the challenge. "The shit they did to him Kai.. One scan from a doctor and he freaked the fuck out, it took me ages to calm him down. He was shaking and so fucking scared, I've seen that look before.. He was terrified and stuck in the past. That isn't someone who's pretending to hate Cerberus.. That's someone who's been tormented to the point a scan makes him wield a scalpel as a weapon to defend himself. What does that tell you?"

"That he just really hates doctors. I'm not too fond of them either, Keo." Kai grumbled. "Your belief in him is... Disturbing me."

"Shove your disturbance." Keo scowled. "If you were the one in his place, if you were being controlled by the people who used you as a human lab rat, wouldn't you want someone to risk themselves to save you?"

"No. I'd want them to put me out of my misery." Kai argued, trying to keep the blood off the doctors couch. "All I'm saying is you're setting yourself up for pain by believing in him so much.. If it came down to it, if he turned out to be doing this of his own accord. Could you shoot a friend? Because it might come down to that, Keo..That's my point..Not everyone has reasons for doing bad things.. Some just do them. I think you should learn that." The biotic fell silent after that, her gaze downcast as she thought on Kai's words. She knew she had a point and perhaps it was naive but she had to believe he could be saved. However one question that Kai had asked lingered and festered in her mind. Could she shoot a friend? By the time Keo broke out her thoughts the doctor had returned and was gingerly patching up Kai's wound, using a few cotton buds to soak up the blood surrounding it. "Ow.." Kai cringed and flinched back a bit.

The doctor placed a gentle yet frail hand on her knee in apology, eyes softening when he saw her unease around him. "Bill, by the way."

"What?" Kai questioned though her eyes were on his hand which he removed respectfully.

"It's my name, lass." He smiled as he leant over and fetched the antiseptic. "Now this will sting but you're a tough one so.. I assume you'll be able to take it."

Bill seemed like a nice enough man to Kai, despite her unease around doctors, his voice alone reminded her of home. Like the two girls he was Scottish, or had been before he moved to the colony to retire. Trust Keo to find the Scottish doctor. Kai nodded in thanks and braced herself for the stinging which was quick to follow the application to the wound. "Son of a.." She went to curse out but by Bill's disapproving double eyebrow raise at her language she bit down on her tongue. "Sorry.. It just stings."

"The sting lets you know it's working. Much better than that medi gel crap. This stuff gets right in the wound and kills the infection." Bill nodded sagely, though his nose remained wrinkled at his distaste for medi gel. Bill was set in his ways and believed that it took good old fashioned hard work to kill an infection, not fancy alien gel. He wasn't xenophobic or anything, in fact a past girlfriend had been an asari, he just disliked quick fixes. He'd admit it got the job done but for serious wounds such as this, it took more than just a gel. Once he finished applying the bandages to the girls shoulder he rose to his feet and shuffled over to Keo who ended up looking startled that he'd approached her. "Don't just stand there gaping like a guppy." Bill teased, "Lets see to that head."

Kai carefully re-adjusted her uniform to cover the freshly tended to shoulder as she smirked at Keo, "Looks like the old doc's got his sights set on you too, bro."

"Mine isn't bad, sir.. I just need some medi gel for it." Keo defended, both hands being held up to stop him from trying to remove the poor excuse she called a bandage.

"Oi, lass. I'm a doctor for a reason, I didn't get my qualifications to be told that medi gel has it covered." Bill shook his head as he smacked her hands down which caused a burst of a laugh to escape from Kai.

"Oh I like him." Kai grinned, watching her sibling have a reluctant check up. She watched in amusement as Bill cursed under his breath at the shoddy work and then when Keo groaned and raved about how she was under pressure.

"Relax, dear." He smiled, "I'm just jesting. Now lets see here.. Ah. Some head trauma, nothing serious.. The worst of it has passed anyway. Still, best let me see to it and stay off your feet for awhile." Bill muttered as he inspected and began to clean the wound. "Both of you." He practically ordered. Kai stood to protest but Bill had shot her a stern look and frankly she feared what the old doc would do if she didn't sit back down. He looked like he did more than just medic training.. So she dropped back against the couch and smiled charmingly until he turned his attention back to Keo. They really should have headed off the second their wounds were tended to but Bill had none of it. He made them dinner and cups of tea, insisting that they had to get stronger before departing and that tea solved everything. He even offered them his daughters room to spend the night in, she had long since left the colony but she occasionally visited so he left it for her otherwise it would have been turned into something else by now. "So what brings the Alliance to a peaceful colony like this?" Bill questioned after taking a few sips from his cup.

"Well.. Uh.." Kai struggled, how could she possibly tell this lovely man that there was a war and that they had let a Cerberus operative loose on his colony?

"We had to re-supply." Keo admitted causing Kai to shoot a look at her. "We uh.. We came from lunar base."

"Recruits then." Bill nodded, now understanding why they had such poor medical luck. "I use to be in the Alliance myself."

"Really, doc?" Kai asked quickly, blocking off any more information from Keo. "What happened?"

Bill looked between the two and sighed, he could tell there was more to their story. "I disagreed with medi gel. Look, girls, I'm an old dog but I still have my tricks.. Don't treat me for some bed ridden, pipe smoking cunt. I'm still a soldier. So whatever your hiding..Best lay it out in the open."

Kai dropped her head and set her cup down, trying to find the right way to word it but Keo seemed to have no trouble. "Well the Reapers are invading Earth, we escaped into a shuttle after the lunar base was attacked and we may have landed here with a Cerberus operative in custody but..."

"I lost him." Kai interrupted. "It was my doing. I sent Keo, the one keeping him in the barrier, on a supply run and he got the jump on me. It's my fault."

"Kai it isn't your fault!" Keo was quick to defend. "I was the one who didn't hand him over, if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Bill didn't say much after the briefing, in fact he just listened to the two. He listened until the bickering began to irritate him, "Shut it!" He silenced them and set his cup down, hands soon clasping over his knees. "Alright, it doesn't matter who's fault it is. This is more than I expected. A war, huh? I'll be damned if she wasn't right." He grumbled to himself, losing himself in his thoughts. It was a lot to take in after all but eventually he looked up at the two. "Well whatever the case.. You two can't do much like that. Rest up and I'll think up something. Don't you worry." After dinner and the tea he showed them to the room and told them to catch some shut eye, after all he could see how tired out they were, he didn't need to be a doctor to see it. They didn't argue as even they couldn't deny their exhaustion and soon they settled down despite everything looming in the back of their minds. Bill set about cleaning up, washing dishes and tidying up the bloody cotton balls. Until he was sure they were both sound asleep he did this and only when he was positive that they were out for the count he left his house to rally up some look outs for this Cerberus guy. He found some of his old colleagues and explained the situation the best he could, though he neglected to mention the girls involvement. They reminded him of people he was fond of and as fellow Scotsmen, he would never betray them by throwing them to the wrath of a scared colony, so for their sake he kept quiet of just how this man came to be loose in their settlement. "I'm led to believe he's more dangerous than a regular trooper. So on no circumstance do you engage, understood? Just keep an eye out boys. Let him know he won't get past us and organize patrols." Bill ordered. As retired Alliance the group was amazingly efficient. Age and injury didn't seem to hold them back as the defence of their way of life lay on the line, so they defended with every ounce they had by remaining vigilant.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of Keo rustling about woke Kai from her sleep, being a light sleeper it would have only taken the wind to do this anyway but when she awoke she saw her sibling packing things into a bag she'd found. "Where are you going?" Kai whispered, clearly shocking the biotic as she was quick to whip around.

"We need to find him, Kai." Keo muttered then turned back to pack the weapons she'd found.

"You're stealing from the doc? After everything he's done for us? I understand the need to find him, the sooner he's caught the safer this place will be but for gods sake Keo.. You're starting to act like you're obsessed." Kai sighed and sat up on the bed. They still weren't in any shape to track a phantom either, regardless of the need.

"I'm desperate." Keo admitted, back turning to her sibling. "What else can we do? We can't go to the Alliance.. We also can't rely on this colony to catch him, I don't want to put them in danger like that.. And if I'm being honest.. I was going to leave without you. I saw what Daehyu- What **he **can do...I can't risk you too.."

Kai threw the covers off her and made a beeline for Keo. She grabbed her arm and spun her to face her, hands soon gripping onto her shoulders tightly in both anger at the fact she even thought of leaving her behind. "No. Don't you fucking dare-" In that moment Kai's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw something that made her heart almost break, a sight that stilled her words instantly. Keo's face was puffy and red from crying and by the look in her eyes she could see all of her insecurities still bubbling away like a kettle. She looked like she was seconds from bursting into tears again and Kai found herself pulling her into an embrace. "..You don't have to do this alone. You never have to do this alone. Keo.. Regardless of threat or insanity, I'm going to be by your side no matter what. Whether you like it or not doesn't matter because we're brothers and I owe you that much and more. Now listen closely to me.. We're in this together. We're always in it together."

Keo bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the lump forming in her throat again but no matter what she did, Kai's words kicked her in the chest and she had no choice but to hug her back and bury her head to hide the fact she was leaking again. The memory of Sgt. Davis's struggling to protect them, the image of Daehyun putting a bullet through his head so coldly and easily, it was too much for her. She felt sick to her stomach that the only thing she could do when it happened was to flee into a shuttle. She could have used her biotics to do something, Davis could have been getting seen to by Bill or an Alliance doctor. "It's all my fault.." She finally cried out and clutched onto Kai.

"Shh, easy. It's no ones fault Keo." Kai hushed, rubbing at her back soothingly. She knew that eventually she'd cry and this was Kai's aim. To force Keo to let it all out as she knew the biotic would have held it in until breaking point and as her brother she couldn't allow that. This was why they didn't call each other sister. The feeling to it was all wrong. "Don't blame yourself."

"No.. Kai.. He killed Sgt. Davis in front of us.. He just shot him in the head." She whimpered, flinching when she saw the image once again. It was a memory she wished she hadn't gotten as this would be one image that would stick with her. "He was still struggling.. Still trying to protect us. I could have put a barrier on him.. I could have used pull to throw Daehyun back.. We could have escaped with Sgt. Davis! That's my fault but I just ran.. And now I'm trying to save the guy responsible.." Keo pulled away from Kai and buried her face in her hands, starting to shake which caused Kai to hug onto her again. "What's wrong with me? He's a murderer but I... I can't blame him."

Kai remained silent in Keo's confession, still a bit too shocked to properly react. She knew phantoms were strong but she'd met Sgt. Davis a few times, that man was half the size of a mako and just as strong. She'd saw him annihilate Yongguk during his test so to try and wrap her head around the fact that Daehyun had murdered him in cold blood was scarcely believable. "Nothing. Nothings wrong with you, Keo. You said yourself that it isn't him.. Hold onto that." She couldn't bring herself to tell Keo that it could have been his plan all along. Her pessimism wasn't needed at this present moment, besides she knew Keo was smart despite how she acted, she knew this would have crossed her mind at some point. "If you believe he's got a control chip or something then.. I do too. We'll track him down and get it out one way or another. I promise."

Keo nodded and wiped at her eyes, sniffling terribly. "That was some chick flick moment.." She joked which rewarded her with a chuckle from Kai. "Listen.. I'll.. Put this stuff back. You're right, we need to stop him but not like this." She picked up the bag and stepped out the room to find Bill sitting up facing the door with a rifle. For a moment she didn't want to step out of the doorway in fear of a scolding from the old soldier but when she finally did he gave her a warm smile.

"I see you've decided against stealing my arsenal then?" Bill spoke softly, having no hint of anger or hostility towards the girl, something she thought she deserved.

Keo drooped a little and nodded, still sniffling away pathetically while she held the bag loosely. "I'm sorry I.."

"I know, lass. It's alright." He smiled. "Someone needs more tea though." Bill gestured for her to take a seat on the couch which she did after some hesitation and he stood to brew some more of the hot beverage to calm her nerves. "I could tell when I met you that you'd seen something horrible. A death." He glanced over his shoulder to see her drop her gaze to the ground, the troubled expression answering him more than her words would. "I'm afraid that's the problem with being a soldier.. You see so many of your friends die in battle and you never get use to it." He returned to his seat once he was done and set the cup in front of her on the coffee table. "Try and drink this one, if you can't eat, at least the tea will help." Once again he picked up his rifle and lay it across his lap at the ready. "Now it's a hardship to bare but what you do is you honour those deaths and you fight as hard as you can, kid. For everyone lost in the fight is a bloody hero, so don't let them die for nothing."

Keo nodded and picked up her tea, grateful for Bill's words and hospitality. When that came from a veteran like himself it meant more than consoling things like 'it'll be alright'. She knew the worst was yet to come as aside from their personal problems, a war was going on. It would get so much worse. The death count would be sickening. Shakily the girl took a sip and closed her eyes, trying to force back the need to go into the fetal position. "Do you think we can win the war?" She questioned when she pushed the bad thoughts aside.

"I think we'll give those things hell. As for winning.. I'm not sure, I've been in too many wars to care but so long as we survive and find a way to keep surviving.. If we just keep fighting back. That'll be enough for me. But it's up to you youngsters now.. So don't screw it up. I'd hate to have to come out of retirement." Bill grinned, finally managing to get a smile from the girl.

Keo rose her hand to her head and saluted the old man, "Sir, yes, sir! We'll give those giant shrimps hell, sir!" And this was something she meant. Once the phantom mess was sorted, the Reapers were going to get one hell of a fight from them. She knew Kai was pissed off at the attack on Earth and she was beyond angry herself. Besides she was positive they had Shepard on the case which proved a shitstorm was heading the Reaper's way one way or another.

"'Atta girl." Bill chuckled, saluting her straight back. He drifted into his own memories when she went back to drinking her tea, her nerve gradually settling with the consumption but when he looked back at her he noticed her admiring a picture on the counter. "That's my daughter." He adjusted on his seat and his face crinkled in a nostalgic smile. "She was five when that was taken.. I was still in my glory days mind you and still too reckless to understand how important that photo was to her...Her daddy wasn't around much." His gaze shifted back to Keo who was now staring at him with furrowed brows, "I know I should have been.. But the war kept me away. I fought so that I could return to her and her mother. I fought to see them again."

"I'm not questioning you, sir." Keo smiled. "My father was in the marines..And my mums boyfriend was in the army. They're both heroes to me. I think your daughter was proud of you."

Bill softened and relaxed a bit, releasing the grip he'd established on his rifle. "She was. I just found it regrettable that I was only really a father to her when I retired.." An uncomfortable look crossed his features and he rubbed at his left arm idly, suspecting his old joints to be acting up again.

"Don't say that! You were fighting to see her, you were protecting her and her future. That's a real father. I mean I don't know you or anything and forgive me if I'm prying but you keep a room for her and your house is full of pictures of the two of you. You're more than a father, sir." Keo assured him stubbornly. "Please don't think any less of yourself."

"Touching." Came a voice that made a frightened gasp escape from the girl. Keo jumped to her feet and stumbled over to Bill, refusing to let him harm the elder.

Bill was quick to stand and point his rifle at the boy who loomed in the shadows. The only way in was through the front door and he hadn't seen him enter which meant he'd been in the house when he left to alert the colony. "You're a patient guy to have waited so long."

"It was easy, old man. Now step aside.. I'm just here for the biotic.. Oh and the death of the bitch who kicked me." Daehyun smirked when he stepped out of the shadows, pistol and sword drawn at the ready.

"Over my dead body." Bill wasted no time with dialogue and fired shots at the phantom who flipped and deflected with a barrier. "I've got this kid, get your friend out of here!"

Keo glanced back to see Kai emerging from the room after hearing the gun shots and she gestured for her to get back to the room. By now Bill had vaulted over his arm chair and was using his kitchen counter as cover while Daehyun used the couch and they had engaged in a fire fight. Keo squealed and ducked behind the arm chair Bill had been sat on and covered her head, the gunshots deafening Kai's yells for Keo to get out of there. In frustration Kai made a mad dash forwards and slid to a crouch beside Keo, practically sitting on her to avoid being shot at. "I said come here!"

Keo shook her head and pointed at the bag which lay in front of the couch. "We can help.. I'm not letting anyone else die because of him!"

"Alright, I'll get the bag, you use your biotics to help Bill." Kai nodded, she agreed with the no more running plan. Frankly she was still pissed off at being stabbed. "And Keo.. Don't hold back because it's Daehyun.."

"He stabbed you." Was all Keo said before she provided cover for the reloading Bill by jumping up and creating a barrier to deflect the incoming bullets. She stepped back until she was behind the counter with him and grinned, "Sorry sir, I ain't going anywhere. Tell me when you're ready to give him hell!"

Kai waited until the barrier disappeared and Bill began firing at Daehyun again before she army crawled towards the bag. She had to crawl under the coffee table to reach it and it was there that Bill had to reload again. Kai reached for it but heard the sound of feet landing atop the coffee table, as it was glass, when she looked up she saw Daehyun raising his sword to bring it down on her she let out a scream. Keo had noticed him trying to kill her sibling and instead of erecting a barrier she vaulted herself over the counter and fired a biotic shot at him which threw him back against the wall. "Quick, Kai!"

Relieved Kai used her foot to push herself forwards and stretch to hook her fingers around the straps of the bag, with the bag in her hand she pulled it to her and began her escape. She struggled backwards as quickly as she could since she was in direct sight of the phantom who was rising from the ground with a terrifying glare. "He's like a fucking demon!" She yelled. Having got out from under the table she went to make a break for it but in a flash Daehyun was crouched in front of her and had her by her throat, using the tomboy as a shield for both the bullets and the biotics.

Keo's frame glowed the biotic blue hue as she stood there at the ready while Bill emerged with his rifle drawn. The phantom had them at a loss on what to do and by Bill's constant glancing to the worry on Keo's face and the fear on Kai's it became obvious to Daehyun that he'd gained the upper hand. Daehyun tightened his grip around Kai's neck and lifted her as he stood, "As I said. Give me the biotic."

"What's your obsession with biotics?" Bill countered, glaring down the boy who shot a glare in response.

"That's none of your concern. Give me the fucking biotic.. Or I'll snap this ones neck." The ever tightening grip caused Kai to cough and grip onto Daehyun's wrist in a feeble attempt to get him to let go but all this did was anger him. He twisted her around so her back was pressed to him and she was fully shielding him from the soldier with the rifle. With his hand still around her neck and his pistol extended towards Bill, he was giving them little choice.

"Alright!" Keo cried out and took a few steps forwards, the fear of losing Kai overwhelming all logical moves. Had she the right mind set she could have used pull but even if she had, she wondered if that would have helped at all. "Please just.. Let Kai go. Don't.. Don't kill her. I'll go with you but if you kill her... I swear to you, you'll lose your biotic to suicide."

"You care that much?" He scoffed but the look in the girls eyes gave him little room to doubt she was bluffing. He didn't and wouldn't understand in this state but he could see she was serious. "Very well, the bitch lives. Walk over and I'll exchange her for you."

Keo glanced back at Bill who'd placed his hand on her arm, she put her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. "All soldiers who fall are heroes, right? I'd rather they live and be heroes too.." She smiled before removing his hand and taking a few cautious steps towards Daehyun and Kai.

Kai tried to protest against what Keo was doing but the grip on her throat ceased any words from leaving her mouth. Kai refused to be used as a form of currency so she looked around frantically for a way out. Keo was only doing this because he had her so if she could escape she knew Keo would shockwave him through a wall or something. Her eyes locked on the bag she'd dropped with all the weapons in it. If she could reach that... When Keo reached Daehyun he roughly shoved Kai away and thankfully closer to the bag. Of course he'd grabbed onto Keo as insurance and began to back up out the entrance but Kai had managed to pull out a pistol with a scope on it. Before he managed to escape Kai ran out after them and fired one single shot which she timed perfectly to shoot right through Daehyun's upper leg. Keo was sent to the ground when Daehyun dropped and as he reached to retrieve her again Keo shockwaved him back in a panic. "Keo!" Kai called and in a flash Keo had gotten to her feet and sprinted to Kai's side who kept her gun pointing at the phantom. She wished to kill him right then and there but the aim was to incapacitate him so she shot him in the shoulder and once again in the leg. The grip on Kai's arm brought her attention to Keo and she smiled, "Not fatal shots. He won't be moving for awhile though."

The sound of coughing and gasping alerted the two back inside to Bill who was doubled over on the ground and clutching at his heart. "He's having a heart attack! What do we do!?" Keo asked when crouched down beside the elder and held onto him.

"Shit.. Does this place have a hospital? He needs a hospital or a doctor." Kai answered and dropped down beside Bill.

"I think he is the doctor.." Keo panicked and placed her hand on Bill's, brows furrowed.

"I'll find another!" Kai yelled when Bill grasped onto Keo and started to lose consciousness. She got to her feet and sprinted out the house, being too panicked to care about the phantom she ran passed the blood stain on the grass and ran all over the colony, yelling the place down for help. Thankfully after 7 minutes of getting nowhere she'd ran into Bill's old war buddies and grabbed onto one's arm, tugging him in the direction of the house. All she had to say was his name and the three elders made beelines for his residence but when they got there they were met with a grim sight. Keo was crouched down beside Bill, gripping tightly onto his hand and sobbing. Bill though was more bloody than unconscious and instead of dying from a heart attack he had a bullet wound through his neck and head.

Kai gripped onto her pistol tightly, having known exactly what happened. The blood smears on the door frame indicated that Daehyun had returned and she'd be damned if she didn't kill him this time. The starting sounds of the Alliance shuttle dragged Kai back from her rage and while Bill's friends surrounded him and Keo to help she ran out and straight for the vehicle. He'd gone too far. Overcome by a white hot rage Kai fired her entire clip at the shuttle as it rose and flew away, retreating into the sky. She fired until she couldn't any longer and even then she kept pulling the trigger, tears brimming in her eyes. It was this day that Kai swore to catch the bastard and make him pay. She wouldn't kill him for Keo's sake but she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Cerberus either for that matter.


	11. Chapter 11

The entire colony had showed up to bury Bill. A few of the locals had opted for a more fanciful, tasteful funeral but Bill's old war buddies were adamant that they have something simple as Bill had always been a simpler type of man. He never had a need for frivolous activities or displays. He was just Bill. So the colony stood around the spot in the grass that had been dug for him and each dropped soil onto the handmade coffin, each saying their farewells to a beloved member of their society. Kai and Keo stood in the back with grim expressions. They didn't dare step forward or say a word to anyone as it was their fault he was dead to begin with. They felt like they had betrayed him by stepping foot on the colony with Daehyun. Now Bill lay dead and they were stranded. They had robbed this place of someone special to them and brought their problems upon them. Yet they had to attend the funeral, despite how they felt they had no right to be there. They had to apologise and come up with a way to repay for the loss.

Once the civilians had said their piece and left the grave to mourn elsewhere, the three old soldiers who had been to hell and back with Bill surrounded the freshly dug soil. Each raised a pistol and saluted, firing their thermal clips into the air in unison. He lived like a soldier and died like one. With honour. "Be seeing you soon, Bill." The oldest of the trio smiled, hand resting atop the gravestone with his name etched into it. He cast a glance to the downtrodden girls who couldn't bring themselves to move and stepped over to them, noticing the tears brimming in their eyes. "Girls.. We should let old Bill rest, don't you think? He's fought enough." This mans name was Thomas, he'd been known as Bill's best buddy ever since he got his ass saved by him in one of the many wars he'd been in. He was a rather lanky man who always wore a proper tailored suit, he had barely any hair left on his head and looked similar to that of a bulldog, much to his friends amusement. By the looks of him alone he hadn't seen much military action but this man had a deceptive look, for he'd been in more than Bill. If any of the colony was to blame the girls, it would have been Thomas, but he didn't. Thomas wouldn't blame them for it wasn't their fault, not in the old mans eyes. He could see the guilt eating away at them, he could tell they didn't realize just how old Bill was so he took it upon himself to lighten the weight on their shoulders. "Right!" He said loud enough to snap the girls attention to him, "It's all your fault he's dead, I'm afraid. It wasn't like he had been complaining of a numb left arm for awhile or anything. It wasn't like he was showing signs of his ageing. No, no, his death was all on you two and had nothing to do with the fact he was an old man about to have another heart attack." The two girls started to bubble up in tears and Thomas pulled them into a hug. "It wasn't your doing, alright. You'll make us old men cry with your glistening eyes of sorrow. Seriously though.. Bill was on his last legs."

"I'm surprised you weren't the first to croak it." A sourly old gent who went by 'Rusty' huffed out. "When you cough dust comes out, Tom." Rusty was a stout old man with jet black hair that had a few grey streaks colouring it. It was unclear however if he was fat or muscled as he always wore a jumpsuit. He was clearly a mechanic of sorts which was probably where the name came from.

"Says the grumpy old troll." Thomas countered, "Frankly I thought I'd be the first of us to go as well. Ironically it was the stubborn old medic who refused to diagnose himself."

"It's just my joints!" Joked the third veteran, he was clearly the younger of the three as he still had a bit of a hop in his step. His name was Carl and he looked younger than what he was, for an older gent he kept in good shape and clearly the years hadn't affected him much as he'd been deemed a 'silver fox' by some local women. "Wheesht, ye cunt, I'm fine. It's ma joints!" He went on to mimic his friend.

The three chuckled and nodded as the impersonation was eerily accurate to the real Bill, shocking the two younger girls into silence as they just stared at the three. Thomas caught the looks they had on their faces and grinned, "Life goes on, girls. We know we're living on our last days and Bill died fighting which was what he wanted. He's at peace now."

"Nah he ain't!" Rusty scoffed, arms crossing. "That old bag will still be unhappy where ever he ended up. He'll find something to complain about."

"Well... Rusty's got a point. Chances are he's yelling about how shit everything is and start a fight in heaven but that's just Bill. What I mean is... You can't let every death weigh you down and you can't blame yourself for it. Old Bill would have had a heart attack regardless.." Thomas sighed, frowning at the two.

"But.. The guy who shot him.. " Kai started as Keo was still lost in her silence. She was clearly still in shock from having seen Bill shot right in front of her.

"Only quickened it." Rusty shrugged. "Don't get us wrong we hate the bastard and want his head on a pike for shooting Bill.. But we used all our resources on Bill's last heart attack to be able to be equip to deal with another."

Carl nodded and stepped forward, hands on his hips. "We ordered more supplies but I'm guessing the wars got everything in shambles. We're a small colony too. Either way Bill would have died.."

"That doesn't excuse it.." Kai growled, hands balling into fists. "You can't just brush aside his death like that!"

"Nothing pains us more than seeing another fallen brother." Thomas shot Kai a look but he took the girls anger as her way of mourning so he didn't get worked up over it. "We've seen too many of our friends die, kid... But there comes a time in your life where you learn that death is a way of life. It happens whether you want it to or not. It's what you choose to do after that counts. We'll honour Bill. We'll remember what that old bastard taught us and we will continue living for him. Christ he'd wait until we die and punch us for getting all sappy on him."

"Imagine the old coots face if we broke down into sobs right now." Carl chortled. "Oh god he'd shoot us the second we join him."

"That shouldn't take long." Rusty commented which had Carl and Thomas wheezing. By the way they carried on it was obvious death was something they didn't fear. And why should they fear it? They'd been close to death so many times they felt like they knew the grim reaper on a personal level and that they'd hit that point of 'Oh for fuck sake just do your job already.' When it came to the three in front of them, they were men who'd lived, fought and held no regrets so continued to live as they could.

Kai felt her anger fizzle away at the wisdom of Thomas and the jokes of his friends. "My god all you're missing is a giant grey beard."

"Give him a week and he'll have one!" Carl exploded in laughter, barely managing to get the sentence out before he was lost in his giggles.

"Hur hur ha ha! Shut up, you idiot." Thomas huffed, batting the side of Carl's head with the back of his hand. "Anyway... What about you two? I know you were staying with Bill."

"Well..." Kai glanced to Keo who's gaze remained locked on Bill's name on the gravestone. She sighed and took her hand, eyes drifting back to Thomas. "We.. The Cerberus guy took our shuttle. So we don't know."

"Borrow one of ours." Rusty piped up again. "You can't fight a war from here."

"Jeez, Rustbucket, just send them on their way? Aren't you hospitable." Carl shoved his friend, eyebrows raising.

"I'm as hospitable as they come." Rusty sneered, not amused by his nickname. "Look, I've got a few shuttles.. You're Alliance right? Well, there's a war starting. They need every able body right now and sitting around here won't do anything. So I'm giving them a ride and supplies. Got it?"

True to his word Rusty had supplied them with more than they needed. Weapons wise they could essentially fight for years with all the guns and ammo he'd lent them. Though he'd made a note to ask for them back when they were done using them as he'd grown rather fond of his artillery. Thomas and Carl made sure they had enough to eat before they departed the small colony. Kai saluted the veteran's before leaving and had promised to kick some serious ass on their behalf and she fully intended on keeping her promise. What troubled the infiltrator was how quiet Keo had been throughout the whole thing. She hadn't uttered a single word since Thomas had managed to pry her hand off of Bill's for the burial. Kai didn't challenge her silence and stuck to piloting the shuttle though she knew not where their destination was. Keo sat on the furthest seat from her sibling, clutching onto her safety harness while her gaze remained locked on the window. She just watched the stars whiz by like little fireflies in a race, as peaceful as it was her expression was far from serene. Thoughts and memories clouded her mind and although it looked as though she was simply looking out the window, she was being dragged back to a place she wished she never knew about for it made the pain in her chest that much more.

"_Pst.. Wake up.. Keo.." Came a hushed voice from the darkness. Keo groggily opened her eyes only to be met with Daehyun's face hovering over where she had been sleeping. She'd went to hit him with a pillow for scaring her but he'd clamped his hand over her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing her immediately. He gestured for the biotic to follow him and with that he disappeared back out the barracks. _

_Once Keo had pulled on a hoody the base had supplied all recruits with, she followed out after him, only putting on her boots when the girls barracks door had been shut to avoid awakening the sleeping women inside. "Alright, this better be good.." She uttered out in frustration while rubbing at one eye._

"_I wouldn't have snuck into the girls quarters if it wasn't." He smirked cockily from the opposite wall. His thing was leaning against walls. She suspected he thought it made him look cool. "C'mon." Daehyun kicked himself off the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets, sauntering down the hall that led to the canteen._

"_If you're just hungry I swear to god I'll.." Keo started, nose wrinkling up when the scent of yesterdays slop hit her nostrils._

"_You'll what?" Daehyun scoffed playfully, "Try to shockwave me again? Sorry, Firebug, that didn't end too well last time."_

"_Quit calling me Firebug! It sounds weird." Keo protested, jogging to keep up with him. Whatever he wanted to show her he was in a rush to do it._

_Daehyun glanced back and made a sharp right turn just before the canteen that led off to where the staff only ever seemed to venture. "That's why I call you it. You're weird like them and you glow when you use your biotics."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow as she watched Daehyun try to hack in past the doors locking mechanism. "Uh.. I don't think you're meant to be able to go through that.. Kinda why it's locked, Daehyun."_

"_Relax, it'll be worth it." Daehyun grinned to kill the girls growing unease. Eventually he managed to get past the system and trick the lock into thinking he was staff as the doors lock turned green and the door opened with one fluid whooshing noise. "Youngjae taught me some stuff." He shrugged, answering the shocked expression she had with another one of his smirks. "Now hurry up or you'll miss it."_

"_Miss what?" She groaned, growing tired of being kept in the dark. He ushered her through the door and chuckled, simply pushing her by her shoulders towards their destination. Once in front of yet another door he gestured for her to wait there and he cloaked himself. He hadn't even been gone a minute before he'd flickered back into view in front of her. _

"_All clear. After you." He bowed, stepping to the side of the door to indicate they'd reached their destination. _

_Keo cast him a look when she passed by him, unsure whether to smile at him or run away. He'd been acting different around her since the awkward 'period' incident, instead of being snappy he'd been watching his words and although he was still as arrogant as ever, he was kinder. When she entered the room though her mouth gaped a little, it was the staff rooms observatory that gave a lovely view of the galaxy. She'd been so focused on training and getting her biotics up to scratch she'd forgotten how beautiful the stars looked. "Woah.."_

"_Jesus, it's just the sky." Daehyun rolled his eyes as he made sure to lock the door behind him so to avoid alerting any wandering staff on night patrols to them breaking curfew and trespassing. "That isn't even why I brought you in here. Well.. It's part of it but it isn't time yet."_

_The girl kept her gaze locked on the glistening stars as she approached the giant window, feeling like she was about to be swallowed into space. "Still.. It's so pretty.."_

_Daehyun hopped over to her side, arms crossing over his chest once he was done with the door. "That's awfully girly of you." He teased._

_Keo tore her eyes away from the view long enough to punch the boy in the arm, eyes narrowed. "Oi! Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty asshat. Besides I'm still a chick."_

_Daehyun couldn't help but laugh at her. Five seconds ago she'd been so feminine and then that one comment turned her right back to being masculine. In his time hanging around her he'd noticed she liked to switch between the two. It was never just one but to him it was oddly endearing. He'd been so use to seeing girls act like girls and be so self conscious about it that it was nice to see her being a complete weirdo and not caring. "I know, I was joking."_

"_Call Emily Wong!" Keo grinned, "Mr. Broody made a joke!" She teased straight back, his little glare was reward enough for her and she soon went back to staring at the galaxy. "Not that this isn't lovely and all but... What was the point?"_

"_You can't just enjoy the view quietly can you?" He sighed, dropping his hands by his sides. "Give it a bit."_

"_Fine." She grumbled, trying to fall silent. Being quiet was harder than she thought as more than once she'd almost asked him a few questions that popped into her head. Then there was the giggles that came out of nowhere. He'd been content just staring at the stars in the quiet but then her giggles started escaping. "Sorry." She finally muttered, hand going over her mouth. _

_As laughter was known to be infectious, Daehyun laughed along with her though he didn't seem all that happy about it. "What now?"_

"_It's just really quiet.." Keo giggled out, unable to stop now that she'd started._

"_That's the point." Daehyun tsked, flicking at the girls forehead. He'd been too busy watching her giggle away at him to notice the start of the meteor shower but once he did he alerted her to it by grasping her chin and turning her head towards the window._

_Keo's giggles vanished instantly, being replaced with awe. She'd never witnessed a meteor shower before and to see one up close like they were was astonishing. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her lips, "Daehyun, look!" She bounced in excitement, moving closer to the glass for a better look. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. _

_Daehyun smiled to himself, a silent laugh soon coming from him at her puppy like reaction. He moved to her side and nodded though he was unable to verbally respond. He flicked his gaze back to the falling rocks when a sense of nervousness washed over him, his brows starting to furrow in confusion. Of course the nerves didn't show on his expression, he simply looked confused but his hands were starting to shake. Keo was too focused on the view to see him glance between his hand and hers as for some reason he felt compelled to hold it. Normally he could quite easily as he'd had to guide her by her hand when she zoned out often but it felt different in this moment. It was more difficult to move his hand an inch to the right to get contact. All it would take would be one slight movement but that slight movement was the thing paralysing him. Daehyun frowned to himself and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was visibly starting to piss him off as he could face Sgt. Davis during punishment but he couldn't take the weird biotics hand. Gingerly he tilted his hand to the right until he felt the warmth of her skin, apparently this was as much courage as he'd been able to muster so he settled with the awkward finger hook. _

_Keo had almost jumped out her skin when she felt his hand and considering the scene, butterflies had once again been set loose in her stomach. She knew her cheeks would be glowing a crimson red but she ended up moving her gaze to him for an answer, hoping it had been a misunderstanding and he thought she was zoned off. When she looked at him though he wouldn't meet her gaze, he just turned his head away from her to inspect the room but she could see the corner of his mouth had formed that cheeky grin. She didn't dare question him verbally as forming a sentence would have been near impossible for her, so Keo just smiled away like an idiot and turned her attention back to the meteor shower, pretending she was someone cool when in fact she wanted to crumple into giggles and roll around from one stupid little move from this boy. Keo couldn't deny it now even though she wanted to; She was definitely crushing on the boy something terrible._

The shuttle jutting to one side snapped Keo from her memory and the warm image of Daehyun once again became clouded. That cheeky grin he'd had vanished and all she was left with was the image of him holding the gun towards Bill, eyes void of any emotion. The biotic shuddered and shut her eyes tightly, haunted by the look he'd held in his eyes when he shot the old medic. He was ruthless and cold. That wasn't the boy she had come to know. She knew it was stupid to hold onto her belief that it wasn't him but if she thought otherwise, the impact of the phantom's destruction would have been that much worse for the girl. She could barely cope with the control chip idea.


	12. Chapter 12

The silence between the two had gone on for the entire shuttle ride. Kai didn't interupt Keo's thoughts as when she'd turned to look at her she had that glazed over look in her eyes, like her soul had left her body. Being her sibling she'd come to know that Keo had various expressions when she zoned off but this one wasn't like the others. It was more like she was trapped in a memory rather than just drifting off. It pained her to see her like that but talking about it wouldn't exactly help when the trauma was still so fresh. Kai had given up in her destination crisis and decided simply to take them to the Citadel again. Hopefully there they could find some Alliance and sort everything. If not then Purgatory was always plan B. The two didn't drink but given what had happened, Kai was considering starting. After requesting permission to dock, Kai parked the shuttle and the two got off only to be met with an influx of refugees. It hadn't taken long for the Reaper Invasion to cause an impact on the galaxy. Scared civilians littered the docking bay, all huddled together and weary. Such a scene was heartbreaking. Kai took Keo's hand though for a brief second she'd flinched away from her, she must have realized the grip on her was Kai because she relaxed her muscles on sight of her sibling and let herself be led. A firm frown set across the infiltrator's lips as her anger started bubbling up within her again, the whole mess was infuriating but screaming at Keo to talk would do little good. So now it was up to her to get them back into the action.

They wandered around the Citadel, met only with panic from the refugees and the eerie serenity of those in the embassies. The contrast was something they hadn't expected, it felt like in the docking bays there was the reality of the matter but anywhere else on the floating city was a dream, unaware of what was happening beyond the safety of their apartments and shops. "This is ridiculous.." Kai scowled, glaring at the customers at the Apollo Café who seemed oblivious to their surroundings while they went about their day. "It's like they don't even care about Earth."

"They care..." Keo finally piped up though her voice was hoarse from having been silent for too long. "They just don't want to face it, they think it'll be solved before it hits them."

Kai shot a look to Keo and flashed her a small smile, glad she was at least talking again. "You need to stop doing that.. You're like a wise old man I swear." Her attempts may have been in vain but she'd get Keo smiling again eventually, she hated seeing her look so weary of everything.

Keo glanced to her sibling and gave her hand a squeeze, a smile slowly forming. "Just call me Gandalf like in the old vids."

Kai smiled and tugged Keo into a hug, surprising the biotic at the sudden affection but the truth was that she needed it. The entire shuttle ride Kai had been racked with worry. "I know it isn't the time and you probably want to forget about it but.. If you need to talk.. Please don't shut yourself down again."

Keo's smile faltered into a frown in the hug, she knew Kai meant well but even if she could speak about it she wouldn't know how to word it. Feelings were something the two avoided like a plague and even if they were forced into talking about them they'd throw in jokes to lessen the impact. "Sorry.." Was all she could say in response. She knew she was putting a heavy burden on her siblings shoulders just by being silent. "I should be the one looking after you.. Not the other way around.."

"Hey, you do your part. Don't doubt that." Kai sighed, rubbing at her back comfortingly. "I know I'm not exactly an expert on the whole 'pep talk' thing but you can trust me with anything, bro."

"Kai... I saw yet another person shot right in front of me.." Keo responded weakly. The memory made her feel sick to her stomach but Kai did ask and in all honesty she feared keeping it in any longer. She had a terrible habit of holding everything in only to break later on. "He's murdered two innocent people and tried to kill you **twice**. I'm pissed off beyond reason at the fact he tried to use you as a bargaining chip and even more so at the fact I still want to help him. I should want him dead. I should hate him.. But.."

"You like him." Kai frowned, having released Keo when she began her rant to listen to her. "You like him.. Don't you?" That was the only reason Kai could see Keo abandoning all logical ways of thinking. The only reason she'd act so desperately. Feelings had a way of doing that to people and even the two tomboys weren't immune to that.

Keo covered her face with her hands and nodded. She wasn't going to cry, not again anyway, she just couldn't look at Kai while explaining. After leaving the colony she'd vowed not to break down in tears as it didn't do anything. She vowed to be stronger though just ranting like she was made her feel pathetic. "I tried not too.." She mumbled from behind her hands. "I don't want it.. I don't like it and I definitely don't need it but...Before everything. When I was beside him, when he smiled.. I thought he was perfect, I stupidly felt like I could rely on him and...I..." Keo let her hands fall to her side and her eyes met Kai's, a frown setting across her lips. "I'm an idiot for letting myself fall for him. This is why it's affecting me so much. This is why I can't think logically."

"That's why you couldn't hand him over to the Alliance." Kai nodded, arms crossing as her brows furrowed.

Keo shook her head like just doing so would release her of such feelings but she still wanted to find him and save him. She still wanted the old Daehyun. She wanted to see him smirk and try to act cool again but she knew that was just a dream. "It's all his bloody fault. If he didn't have his face."

"That would be terrifying." Kai joked earning her a laugh from the biotic. "Dude.. You can't help it. I.. Get it. Trust me. I wish I didn't but I understand." Keo wasn't alone in the development of feelings over the training time span. Kai had been focused on training but after a certain incident she found herself falling for a certain techie.

"_Son of a bitch..." Kai cursed as the mech started to fire in her direction. She dived behind a crate and ducked her head to avoid the bullets when they bounced off the cover. The sounds of the robot asking for all hostiles to cease fire taunted her as she hid and naturally its pleas pissed off the female. "You're firing at me you fucking idiot!" She yelled back in frustration. "I'm so turning you into scrap metal. Fucking 'cease fire'.. Bitch." _

_Youngjae laughed from the observation balcony, that day was the day the Engineer's and Infiltrator's were to be tested on their AI Hacking ability. He knew fine well Kai would be unprepared for it as she spent most her time perfecting her Incinerate power and judging on how it was going, she hadn't practised much. He did try to tell her about the test but every time he approached her she found some way to leave. At first he'd thought she just didn't like him but after closer observation he'd noticed how her cheeks always reddened when their eyes met and how she'd fidget nervously. Kai knew that he knew about her crush on him which was the main reason she'd run the second she spotted him approaching, unfortunately for her this shyness was endearing to the boy. The Engineer found it cute as she turned into a shy girl around him. He knew Kai to be a girl who could handle herself, in his opinion she was smart, talented and tough. Of course she had her fears but she was the type to move forwards regardless of that. This was what he admired about her. She never let things hold her back but when ever he tried to talk to her it was like meeting someone entirely different, she showed a side to her that only Keo really saw. She withdrew and would run or ramble on if she couldn't find an escape. She got nervous and embarrassed but would then get angry at him and accuse him of having the fault. Youngjae had his fair share of admirers on the base, though he was unsure why, but Kai was the girl who held his interest because of this. She was the only girl who didn't try to alter her personality when he showed up, she remained true to herself and let her humanity show. She didn't try to be perfect. She showed her flaws. _

_Youngjae smiled and folded his arms against the railing as he watched the girl dive and roll away from the approaching mech. The robots were armed with concussive rounds so it would hurt like a bitch on impact but wouldn't kill the recruits. That would be bad for the Alliance reputation. Still her grade was on the line which gave every recruit the incentive to act like they were real bullets. "She doesn't even know what she's doing." Scoffed one of the girls who'd gathered her friends to watch the Infiltrator. This girl was one of the girls who competed for Youngjae's affection and had spoke loud enough for the boy to hear, expecting he'd join in. The funny thing was that he was always oblivious to her advances or attempts as the only female he showed any interest in was the very girl she was bad mouthing._

"_I wouldn't count her out yet." Youngjae stated, eyes narrowing in concentration. He didn't even bother to glance in the girls direction. Her name was Sally and as pretty as she was, her personality made her repulsive to the Engineer. _

"_You think she can do it, Oppa?" Sally smiled as sweetly as she could, lips pouting out as she slid closer to the boy. "I can call you Oppa, right? Or is it just something Korean girls can call you?"_

_Youngjae glanced at the lack of space between them and edged away a little, gaze focusing on Kai again. He didn't mind her standing beside him but he required some breathing space. He suspected she'd misjudged the distance. "No. I know she can do it. Kai's a fast learner and I know she won't let some mech beat her." He laughed, watching as Kai had to quickly shuffle away from the robot that almost caught her off guard. The thing that had managed to produce a giggle from the boy was the small 'Kya!' that escaped the tomboy. Youngjae had to cover his mouth to stop the 'Kyopta' from sounding out. _

"_Right..Cool, whatever.." Sally frowned, staring dully at Youngjae. "Can I call you Oppa though?"_

"_What?" Youngjae tore his gaze away from the retreating figure to stare at the brunette beside him. She'd puffed out her chest and unbuttoned her uniform to show off her cleavage, however a few seconds before hand she was wearing it properly. Now Youngjae was a smart boy, a genius even, he knew the difference between being proud to have boobs so having the confidence to show them off and plain old 'look at my tits'. He saw nothing wrong with girls showing cleavage, it was theirs to show as they pleased. What he had a problem with was Sally trying to get his attention using her boobs as a last resort. "Not really no. We have to be close for you to call me Oppa. We aren't close."_

"_Do you want to be closer?" Sally smirked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Sally wasn't a whore or anything, she was simply a teenager going through hormones and as of now her interest was Youngjae's dick or brains. She hadn't attempted to get to know him. Had she approached him without all the flirtation, he would have spoke to her more friendlier but Sally always tried to use her feminine charms to win him over. This may have worked on other boys but it wasn't his preference. He liked getting to know people, he liked finding out about their little traits and quirks and above all he liked being able to hold a conversation. Sally only seemed interested in passing the grade or pleasure. The kicker was he'd have tutored her if she asked nicely and was genuinely concerned with her grades but judging by her previous comment she wasn't._

"_No." Youngjae sighed, looking back to find the mech starting to spark up. "Damn.. Missed it. Told you she'd get it- Wait.. Where is.. Shit. Kai!" Without thinking, he launched himself off the balcony and sprinted towards the girl. Of course the landing hadn't been fluid, by the sudden throbbing and surge of pain through his ankle, he'd obviously twisted it or something but his panic blocked it out. The mech started to jerk around and malfunction but what had the boy worried enough to jump off a balcony was that it had latched its hand around Kai's ankle. So Youngjae didn't hesitate to shield her from the blast by cocooning her in a hug._

"_What the- Youngjae? What are you doing?" Kai asked, clearly startled by the sudden dramatic embrace. Concern would have taken over for the males wounds but currently she was too dazed to comprehend what just happened. One second she was kicking at a mechs hand to get it to release her, the next Youngjae was suddenly on her and hugging her to him._

_Youngjae winced and slowly pushed himself up, simply leaning over her. He would have gotten off completely had it not been for the realization of the twisted ankle and the fact his back had just been damaged. So he smiled down at her in apology. "Sorry.. Apparently getting awkwardly close is a thing I do now. Only to you though.. Weird that. Shit that sounds dodgy. Sorry."_

"_Uh huh.. That's great.. Did you just take a mech blast though?" Kai frowned as her eyes widened with worry. Now that she could see the pain growing on his face she'd understood that he'd taken the brunt of the impact. Yet there he was trying to smile it away._

"_Did I? Huh.. Well, shit." Youngjae joked, acting as if he had no memory of moving from the observatory. "Oh look at that. I did just jump in front of a mech."_

_Kai slid herself out from under the boy and moved to kneel beside him to try and help him stand. "Fucking idiot! What were you even thinking? Jesus, look at your back.. Oh shit.. Okay, Here, put your arm around me." Slowly, Kai helped Youngjae stand though all it earned her was a small cry of pain and an irritatingly charming grin when she showed any signs of worry. _

_The officer judging the rookies on their abilities had approached the two and both scolded and commended Youngjae on his swift action while complimenting Kai on her use of Overload which was something she wasn't supposed to have learnt given the class she was assigned, so after rescheduling her and his test on Youngjae's request he ushered them out to get to the med bay. Youngjae winced with each step but tried not to lean too much of his weight on the girl, thinking it would hinder her. It wasn't surprising when she forced him to lean on her properly though, in fact he sort of saw it coming. "Sorry.." He mumbled, noting the angry expression she had._

"_Why would you do that?" Kai scolded, shooting a glare at him. She'd stopped walking and just stared him down. It had been her mistake to have been caught by the mech and now he was hurt because she couldn't hack into its systems, so in anger used overload on it._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong Kai.. But we're friends and if we were in a real battle situation..And I.. I wouldn't be watching from a balcony." He reasoned, turning his gaze away from her. In truth he hadn't even thought about jumping from the balcony to help her. He was just there. Youngjae had never been that guy. He was the one to think out every angle, every situation and every result before acting. The fact he'd just launched and reacted on impulse had his brain buzzing with thoughts, he felt like his head was about to burst._

_Kai shook her head, unsatisfied with that answer. "That mech was too fucking close, Youngjae. I get helping out a friend in battle but it was a test... And who jumps in front of a mech exploding at point blank range!? That's insane!"_

"_I know!" Youngjae snapped, turning his glare to her and for once they were having a stare off. "I don't bloody know why. Apparently I jump in front of exploding mechs.. As stupid as it is. Don't ask why.. I don't even know. I was just there. I didn't think... My body just reacted, alright? I saw the thing start to go and I saw you there so I...Jumped." He cut himself off quickly, eyes widening a little at what was about to come out his mouth. For a change he had to be the one to look away first. Normally it was Kai but he feared looking at her any longer._

_Kai dropped her head, hiding the redness that crept along her cheeks. She hated the butterfly feeling she got around this boy and of course it chose that moment to flare up. She had been doing so well until he looked her in the eyes and started talking. Honestly Kai found it disgusting so to cover it up she simply flicked the side of his head and continued to guide him to the med bay. "Idiot." That was the day Kai's crush on Youngjae had fully formed. He'd recklessly reacted to a silly mistake of hers and saved her from an injury. In that moment he'd became someone she could trust at her back and side in a war. Trust wasn't something the tomboy gave out lightly, neither was her feelings which he somehow managed to catch. "But... Thanks.." She smiled. The only person she knew who would act so rashly for her was Keo. But Keo was her brother and definitely didn't inspire such a weakness in her. Kai could deny it as much as she wanted but deep down she knew that she'd been caught by his charm. Now she felt like the sheep that did tricks to try to get his attention which wasn't something she appreciated. Still one smile from him had her wanting to giggle like a moron. _

_Youngjae glanced to her and smiled lopsidedly. "Any time." Suddenly he felt shy around her and that was when he realized why he was so interested in her that day they signed up for training and why he'd acted without thinking. He'd fallen for the tomboy. It had taken an exploding mech for him to notice it. He really was an idiot, now he looked like one as he blushed away due to her smiling._

Kai rubbed at the back of her neck and gave her head a shake, forcing that smile back. "Sorry what?" She'd asked when she brought herself back to reality. Keo had been talking about something and she'd obviously missed it.

Keo raised a brow but brushed it off. She knew that look, it was the flashback look. Without another word the biotic just took her siblings hand and led her to a seat at the Apollo Café. They had to come up with an action plan now. No more daydreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

The two tomboys sat opposite each other at the Apollo Café, lost in their thoughts. To on lookers it would appear they were staring each other down, about ready to launch at any moment but they didn't even see each other due to the thoughts racing through both of their heads. The silence between them was broken when Kai snapped herself back, in turn bringing Keo's attention to her when she ruffled her hair in frustration. "Ugh! I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed before slumping back in her seat and letting her head fall back to stare up at nothing in particular. "Part of me just wants to stay here. Fuck the war.. Fuck everything. Let them come is what I think. But that's stupid.. Right?"

Keo watched Kai slowly give up on the galaxy and her frown returned. She also had feelings of wanting to just abandon the fight and let the Reapers take over but she'd never voice them with Kai sitting there. "Yeah, it is." The blonde muttered, lowering her voice to avoid attracting unwanted attention. "I saw the vids, they're decimating us. I think they're taking hostages but it doesn't take an idiot to see it's just to psyche out the troops. I don't even want to think about what they'll do to them afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Kai frowned, lifting her head to face her sibling who had on the grimmest of expressions. She knew the Reapers were a machine race and that they were invading. That was about it. Kai hated being at a disadvantage, especially when information could mean life or death.

Keo glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping then leant towards Kai over the table. "I don't know much about the Reapers as they were supposed to be a myth."

"But?" Kai asked, knowing Keo would have looked into the topic regardless of myth or legend.

"But when Shepard started talking about them, I did some digging. Of course the Council wrote her warnings off and tore apart her every word, that was to keep mass panic from happening but I didn't believe it. So I researched them. There isn't much of anything to go on, which is bloody suspicious considering legends and myths usually have more lore and information than I could get. But I found something strange.."

Kai stood and moved to sit beside Keo, making it easier on the both of them. At least they didn't look as secretive now. "Y'mean stranger than them being as mysterious as the Illusive Man?"

The biotic shook her head and leant back against her chair, eyeing a group of civilians who'd all gathered at one of the kiosks. "There's record of them vanishing off into dark space. At least that's the myth. They were here and then they weren't. That's it."

Kai slumped once again in her seat and hung her head, "Great. So we're fighting giant shrimp machines with no tactical information to go on. They have no weaknesses, no origin and the only one who really knows anything about them is Commander Shepard because she has some freaky Prothean translator in her head.. Can't wait. When do we get thrown into the fight again?"

"ASAP." Came a gruff voice that startled the two into a stand. Yongguk chuckled at the two who'd busted out the karate hands, "Go easy on me, girls. I'm a recovering patient."

Kai gave the soldier the once over and frowned, straightening up to stand normally. "You look like shit. What happened to yo-" Keo suddenly latching herself onto the man broke Kai from her smart ass comments. "...I'm clearly missing something."

"Woah, Babydoll! Easy." Guk winced as he hugged the biotic who just sniffled and mumbled unintelligible words into the fabric of his shirt. He petted at Keo's hair and flicked his gaze to Kai with a sigh, "It's a long story. Mind if I sit to explain?"

"No. You must stand. Of course! Fucking idiot." Kai joked to ease the sudden tension.

Yongguk sat down at the table after getting Keo to sit down first, he'd chosen the seat beside her and taken her hand as her eyes had gone that misty way again. Kai took the seat opposite and gradually worry started to grow within her. "Right.." Guk started, "It was when the Lunar base got hit. I was escorting Keo to where she could get her gear then I left to find the others and make sure they were alright, something knocked me a fair distance and when I came to I was trapped under some debris. Turns out it was the debris that hit me. Had I landed a few centimetres to the left though.. I'd be a stain on the floor. Luckily one of the guys I trained with heard and found me and he helped me to a shuttle. Now I'm here, a recovering hospital patient."

"I thought you'd died, Guk." Keo mumbled. She wanted to tell him how she got here too, about being trapped and about Sgt. Davis and Bill but that would also mean telling him about Daehyun. The man had already been beat up physically, to be emotionally beaten would be too much.

"Nearly." He spoke, earning a noise from Kai as she quickly moved over to sit at the other side of him and take his other hand. "I'm alright. Just worried... I haven't heard from any of my boys.."

"Well we know w-" Kai went to tell him about Daehyun but by the look she received from Keo her tongue stopped working. It was the look she'd dubbed The Dragon. "I mean.. We know where we are at least. That's a start. We'll help you try to get in contact, yeah?"

Guk nodded tiredly and flashed the two one of his gummy smiles but he looked so weary. By the bags under his eyes he hadn't been getting sleep and by the way his index finger kept tapping against whatever surface it came across let them know every inch of him wanted to be out looking for his brothers. He didn't like having to sit in that hospital all day, which was why he'd snuck out. Yongguk was overjoyed to have spotted the two girls he'd come to see as family sitting in the Café but nothing would be right until they were all sitting there. Every single one. So it was clear he was dreading the worst. What if one had died on the base? Or all had died? What if only one made it out? He hated being in the dark. It was tearing him apart inside and he felt guilty for not being strong enough to hide it from the two tomboys. "Thanks.. With so many shuttles leaving at once.. They could be anywhere. I'm glad I've at least found my girls though."

Keo glanced to Kai, "Don't you have Youngjae's email? Try messaging him." She tried. She had a suspicion that Kai had already tried to get in contact with everyone, after all Kai was smart and wouldn't just sit idly by while family were god knows where.

Kai frowned and activated her omni-tool, beginning to type another message. She'd already sent around five asking about the boys safety, his where abouts and if he was with anyone else. So far she'd had no response which sent her mind into over drive. She'd even tried Jongup's omni-tool but even he didn't respond. She would be strong for the man they'd come to call 'Appa' however, so yet another message was sent to Youngjae, knowing that if anyone would respond first it'd be him. Hope had a way of dwindling with every message gone unanswered but with this message she could say where she was and that her and Keo were with a worried Yongguk. Perhaps the mention of the soldier would be enough to bring them all back home. Kai had been so unsure about everything but then she saw Yongguk's face. He had a way of inspiring the fight back in her. If Appa was there, they could face the Reapers and she knew Keo felt the same way.

Yongguk on the other hand was unaware of how much faith he brought the two beside him. He was humble that way. "So.. How did you two get here anyway? You look rough."

Kai lowered her gaze and rubbed at the plating over her shoulder, feeling self conscious of the still healing wound. Keo could easily mask her wounds with her silver tongue but it would be impossible to explain a stab wound. She wanted to tell Yongguk the truth but even she could see that it'd just bring him down more than he was. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him. "I fled with the Alliance." Kai finally muttered out. "I got on a shuttle and met Keo here."

Keo looked over at Kai with shock, she'd been expecting her to just tell the man straight out but there she was lying to him. "..Yeah. I met Kai here.."

Yongguk's posture shifted instantly and he released their hands to fold his arms. "So you have bad news. Out with it then."

"What?" Kai gasped, surprisingly managing to act convincingly. Of course the soldier didn't believe it though. He use to live with the king of fraud; Daehyun.

Yongguk shook his head, a small smile forming. "Listen, I know when I'm being lied to. It may have only been months but you're my girls. I know when you are lying to me and when you're telling the truth. So what actually happened?"

"Dammit Gum!" Keo whined, throwing herself back in a mock fit of defeat. Kai and Keo shared a look and Keo took it upon herself to fill him in. It had clearly pained Kai to lie to Guk the way she had, so there the biotic sat informing the man they both respected that one of his family had tried to kill Kai and kidnap her. She told him everything from the very beginning, which even drew in Kai as she hadn't been told majority of it. She spoke of waking up after the debris hit the base, of Davis and Sophie. Then her first meeting with the phantom. She struggled explaining how Davis died then calmed when explaining the entire shuttle struggle. She brought up how Kai had tried to get her to hand Daehyun over to the Alliance but stuck with her when she made a reckless move and opted to flee instead. Then she informed him grimly of the outcome; Bill's death and Kai's stab wound. When she was done Guk just sat there staring at the table with a blank expression. He didn't appear angry nor sad which unsettled the two. "So... We've been sitting here ever since."

Yongguk wasn't a violent man. He never had been, in fact he was a pacifist. It was odd for him to have joined the military if that was the case but he'd actually joined up because of Zelo. The kid had wanted to make a difference in the world and hone his biotic ability, so off to the Alliance he went. Naturally Guk had been opposed to the idea as the Alliance was a dangerous career move, but Zelo had convinced him of his ambition for it. So of course he followed after to look after his boy. Family was everything to Yongguk which meant the news he'd just been told would take longer to process. Most would curse or call themselves stupid for trusting Daehyun, they'd yell betrayal but not Yongguk. He knew his boy. He knew Daehyun had trouble with his past, he also knew Cerberus had done some freaky shit to him and that it was always a delicate subject. But Daehyun had always hated Cerberus. One mention of them sent him into a rage. "Thank you, Babydoll." He finally uttered, turning his gaze to the nervous wreck.

"What?" Keo squeaked out. At most she'd expected him to get up and just leave them there. Not thank her. "...It's my fault he escaped. He was right there, Guk. I could have tackled him or put him in a barrier but I didn't.. I protected myself instead and shut my eyes like a coward."

"Babydoll." Guk smiled weakly, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl. "It's not your fault. Never apologise for thinking of your survival. In that situation, after what you saw him do, I'm proud of you for protecting yourself."

Kai watched the two silently, still processing everything her sibling had mentioned. It was no wonder she had been mute on the shuttle over. She'd stared right into the eyes of a demon who just kept landing hits every time they crossed paths. She'd witnessed two deaths she was helpless to stop and was aware this phantom was hunting her to hand over to Cerberus all the while still believing she could save him. Personally she was unsure whether to admire that or call her stupid.

"But.. I'm sorry." Keo sighed, dropping her head tiredly. She didn't cry or start her shaking. She just stared down at her lap. "I should have just handed him over to Captain Johnson.."

"No." Yongguk frowned, his voice holding a stern growl to it which caused both girls to stare at him with wide eyes. "You did what I'd do. The Alliance and Cerberus aren't the best of friends and given the war.. They wouldn't waste time. They'd just find the information they need and dispose of him. Your gut was right. It was reckless but... I'm glad you did it and I'm glad you think it isn't him."

"You..You're glad?" Kai piped up, catching Yongguk's attention. "You think he's got a control chip?"

Yongguk nodded firmly, brows furrowing as he let out air through his nose in a deep sigh. "He'd been complaining of headaches.. Hours before the debris hit he pulled me aside saying he had a terrible migraine. He looked so awful and had to hold onto me to keep standing.. I thought it was his implants and took him to his barracks to rest. As his Hyung I should have known better."

Kai raised a brow, catching Keo perk up from the corner of her eye. "What? Wait. So he _**does**_ have a freakin' control chip? Didn't the Alliance catch that when they let him sign up?"

The soldier lifted a hand and rubbed at his temples, grumbling incoherently for a moment before rubbing his face and sitting up fully to explain. "You'd think. Youngjae was the closest to Daehyun, he'd done some research into Cerberus methods. Turns out they don't just clip the control chip on, they infuse it into you. Scanning wouldn't be any good, the only way to properly tell if he had it would be to get him on an operating table and perform brain surgery on him. That wouldn't fly with the Alliance, we have enough red tape to stop us breathing wrong let alone putting a guy through surgery who might or might not have a control chip. Youngjae tried to access Daehyun's files but a scary amount of it was restricted or classified. Our guess was that because they couldn't find the proof to get the boy in the lab, they settled with constant surveillance and studied his abilities while he trained."

"So they just used him to see how a phantom works?" Kai frowned. Granted it was smart but the entire thing gave her a headache. "Is that why he was in so many different classes?"

"Neh.. Test him in different situations. Find the weaknesses. It was smart but did nothing for his health." Guk glowered. "The constant check ups and scrutiny of his superiors had him paranoid and extremely pissed off."

Kai scratched at her head and pulled a leg to her chest, resting her elbow on her knee cap. "But it sorta made sense, right? I mean he'd been in Cerberus."

Yongguk looked to Keo who'd edged closer to listen then back to Kai and groaned a little. So much for a leisurely stroll to escape the confines of the hospital. Apparently he was a story teller. "He understood, don't get me wrong. But he hated Cerberus with a passion. None of it was his choice."

"Bullshit, you always get a choice." Kai commented.

"Not when you're born into the wrong family." Keo piped up, catching the two off guard by the airy tone that sounded out. "He told me bits and pieces.. Not everything mind you.. Just that he was sent away to some place when he was a kid, a facility that 'helped' him get his abilities the way they are."

"Cerberus are breeding phantoms?" Kai gawked, horror clear on both her face and in her voice. The very thought of parents willingly sending their children off to be made into phantoms sent chills up her spine. It was bad enough that he'd been implanted by a control chip but now she'd learnt he'd essentially been sold to be made into the perfect stealth fighter against his will. Cerberus had never been an issue before in Kai's mind as she wasn't well informed on them but now the more she heard the more she wanted to bring them down.


	14. Chapter 14

The trio had split up after awhile of idle chatter. They'd caught up with current situations and now Kai was escorting Guk back to the hospital to get him discharged while Keo went to retrieve armor and weapons. They'd taken it upon themselves to track down Daehyun together with Guk, which he was more than happy to do. Six eyes were better than four and they knew Guk would be pissed if they left to search the galaxy without him.

"How badly were you hurt?" Kai asked as she walked a few steps behind the soldier. Compared to what she saw on Earth, the Citadel was something else. Everything was clean and shiny, part of her thought she was walking through Las Vegas with all the lights illuminating every corner and wall.

Yongguk glanced back at the girl and quirked a brow, "I'm in the hospital, Cub. Badly enough to need their assistance." He did find her concern heart warming however.

"That's not what I meant.. You look all fucked up but you're walking perfectly fine." She clarified. "It's like your brain doesn't connect with your body." With all the bruises and cuts he should have been hunched over and limping, not walking like a runway model.

Guk let out a laugh and slowed his pace to match hers, an arm slinging over her shoulder loosely. "This coming from you. "I'm walking!" Wasn't that your famous line?" He smiled, remembering how no matter how beaten up Kai was, if she could stand, she'd continue about her day as normal. That's why he called her Cub. They both liked tigers and in his mind she was a baby one, tough and independent but still innocent enough to hang around old tigers like himself. "If I'm honest I think it's just all the training I went through. I hurt, yeah.. But I've had worse pain going through drills."

"True." Kai shrugged. Yongguk had been picked alongside Himchan as one of the best recruits to have stepped foot on the lunar base. Had the attack not happened, chances are he'd be flying with the best of them. Perhaps even be Commander to his own ship. "It was rather hellish. I actually remember thinking you were invincible back then..." During his training he had to receive a soldiers training, if Kai thought her combat was rough, she would be mistaken. As an infiltrator she got taught combat alongside tech abilities whereas soldiers only had themselves as the weapons, meaning rougher and more lethal sessions. They trained their bodies all day, every day. At least Kai had been given breaks to learn AI Hacking and Tactical Cloak.

Yongguk shifted his gaze from the girl, a small frown forming. "No one's invincible, Kai. Especially me." He stated. The two walked through the Citadel in silence after that, simply enjoying the others company. Guk refused to leave her side and only removed his arm from her when they reached the elevator that would take them straight to the hospital, where he stopped her and stood in front of the doors. "You don't need to come up with me if you don't want to." He smiled again, knowing full well she hated hospitals. Once Appa mode had been activated there was no stopping it.

Kai hadn't said anything for quite some time, she didn't find the need to. With Guk he'd just happily sit with her in a comfortable silence which was what she liked about him most. He didn't force her into needless conversation. "No, I'm coming up with you. It's alright. I think the family's been split up enough." Regardless of her feelings on hospitals, she didn't wish to leave Guk's side. The last time they split up, the base was attacked. She was superstitious that way.

Kai's comment brought the soldier a sense of warmth, he felt the grin spreading wide across his face at her words and ended up rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. To hide the red slowly creeping up he turned to the elevator and swiftly activated it, smiling stupidly at the ground until the doors made a whooshing noise to indicate it had arrived. "Aish." He giggled when she gave him a nudge into the confined box and a cheeky smile when she followed suit.

"Got you in the kokoro there, didn't I?" She joked, smiling away at how adorable he was. Yongguk was always prone to embarrassment like she was. In fact that was the reason they started talking in the first place. It was their shared second hand embarrassment from their biotic counter parts that sparked the communication. Kai kept her eyes on the man as he just stood there awkwardly, it was always fun to watch others bubble up, now she knew why Keo found it so funny. Something caught her immediate attention however, his hand covered most of it but she could see the beginnings of stitches in the back of his head and concern grew in her immediately. "Guk.. Why have you got stitches? What happened? Are you alright? I mean... You look like shit, I know, but stitches?"

Yongguk blinked in confusion for a moment, letting his index finger trace over the stitches self consciously. He regretted it almost instantly when an itch crawled after his finger. "Fuck." He cursed, wriggling about in his fight against scratching at it, he'd been warned by an Asari already that it could reopen the wound and his reward was Kai laughing at him. "Eh? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine now. When I was brought in they had to stitch it up though, debris had gave me a good wallop I think. Himchan always did say I had bricks for brains. Guess he was right. "

"At least you got it sorted. I know Keo got a head injury too from the debris but Bill sorted that out. It wasn't as serious as yours luckily. Take it easy though, neh?." Kai ordered, leading him out the elevator when it stopped on their floor. "I want you fit and ready to help get Daehyun back."

The soldier smirked and gave the girl a wink and a nudge with his elbow. "Don't you worry, Cub. I'm as fit as a fiddle and I'm as ready as ever to get the family back together."

"Good... Though that was lame." She nodded, heading to the reception desk shortly after. Guk had split from her to go speak with his doctor about being discharged, leaving Kai within the first few steps. She was alright with this as it meant they wouldn't be travelling through space alone any more. They'd have Guk back and they could work on getting everyone else there too. Then it was the Reapers they'd focus on.

It took awhile of debate but eventually Guk returned to Kai's side with his stuff and they departed the hospital, descending in the elevator once more. "You want to talk?" He asked, having spotted her nervous fidgeting a mile off. He could tell she was worried about the others just as much as he was. But he had a sneaky suspicion the worry was more for a certain Engineer she'd become close with. He'd seen their friendship blossom over the months and noticed how Youngjae always got this doe eyed look to him whenever Kai appeared. On Kai's part he'd noticed she smiled more often and laughed. As the designated Appa to the group just seeing them look so happy was enough for him, so now that he was missing, he could tell she was probably stressing over it.

"About?" Kai asked, feigning ignorance. She knew he could tell she was worried. He had given her the dad tone when he opened his mouth to voice his concern but she didn't want to burden him with it. He was already stressed out himself. So she acted as normal as she could, of course her expression betrayed her. She couldn't stop that wrinkle forming on her brows.

"Youngjae." He smiled, catching the infiltrator off guard completely. "He'll be fine. He's stronger than he looks and if he's got that blasted machine with him.. He will come home. So if you need to talk, Appa's here."

Kai cleared her throat awkwardly and clenched her fists to try and stop herself breaking down into a worry filled ramble. She'd been trying to push everything to the back of her mind but it seemed her emotions had another plan. They wanted her to be worried and fearful apparently. "What will having that stupid metal- Sorry. Baby. How would Baby help him get home?"

Guk chuckled at the name, he'd almost forgotten Youngjae's strange attachment to the turret. It took Kai's mention of the name for him to remember he use to carry it around everywhere with him, even gave it a seat at the dinner table which freaked Himchan out. "He's a talented Engineer, Kai, and Baby's his creation. That's how it'll help him get home. Believe it or not he use to carry it everywhere. Even to the bathroom. Baby was his first working turret and it's been reliable ever since. I won't lie that it hasn't helped during 'battle' simulations."

"That's weird." She laughed lightly, exiting the elevator with the man when the doors opened once again. They returned to the table they had previously been sat at the Apollo Café while awaiting Keo's return. "I was wondering why he kept it on a pillow." She'd once walked with him to his barracks as he was assisting her with her AI Hacking troubles and she nearly had a heart attack seeing a turret laying on the bed. He had just gave her an awkward smile and tell her it was his baby.

"What!?" Guk burst out, laughing into his fist. "He still does that? Christ I thought he'd at least eased up a bit in his affection for the thing.." It had been troubling at first but when they had a sit down talk with him they realised it wasn't just a turret to the boy. It had been a symbol of improvement on his part. Youngjae had been useless when it came to combat drones, no matter how he tried they'd always falter and glitch. So one day he'd locked himself in his room and refused to come out for quite awhile, when he emerged he brought with him Baby. He had pride in it that slowly grew to affection, like any man would have for a car, guitar or motorbike. Like every grease monkey he'd mod and alter it all the time to fit different situations and thus the life of Baby had grown to meet them in the present day. He never had to build a new turret surprisingly as Baby had yet to be destroyed in battle.

Kai smiled and ran her hand through her hair, "Has he always been a weird kid?"

Yongguk broke out in his famous gummy smile, now he felt like a proper dad. "Yeah. If it wasn't Baby it was game simulations, if it wasn't them then he'd be hacking into things instead. I was glad he found a hobby in the turret.. Meant less visits from C-Sec."

"Good boy Youngjae? In trouble with C-Sec? No way!" Kai giggled, shocked the boy she trained beside use to give trouble to the authority on the Citadel. Youngjae had always listened to the instructors, he always did what he was asked and he never once spoke up with a cheeky comment.

It was interesting to see a new side to him through someone else's eyes.

Guk rested his chin on his hand, nodding away like a gossiping old lady. "He never went out and caused trouble like Jongup and Daehyun, he did it all from the confines of his room which ticked C-Sec off something terrible. They could never prove it was him hacking into their systems. He's a smart kid, I'll give him that. Knew how to cover his tracks and never stayed in one system long enough for the techies to catch him. It's bad but I'm admittedly a little bit proud of him."

Kai dropped herself back in her seat, obviously impressed by the look she had on her face. "Wow. Who would have thought.." That story had definitely changed her view on Youngjae, that much was certain for the infiltrator. "Wait.. How long were you guys on the Citadel for? How come Keo and I never ran into any of you?"

Yongguk canted his head to one side, interest crossing his features. "You lived here, too? We moved to the apartments a few years back.. When Youngjae was still chubby and in school." He knew the engineer would kill him for telling the girl he liked about his high school days but as dad it was his duty. "Well I worked in the docking bay, I helped with the shipments. Himchan was stationed up in the embassies.. You must have ran into us at some point surly."

Kai had to bite down on her lip to stop an ungodly noise escaping her from the news about Youngjae's weight. She could picture it in her head already and it was bloody adorable to her. She shifted awkwardly in her seat at the mention of the higher class area and rubbed at her forearm. "Actually Keo and I never set foot in the Embassies. We were duct rats."

Yongguk's mouth dropped and he had the same sympathetic look everyone had when this topic was brought up. "What happened?.. If you don't mind me asking, Cub." In the months he'd known the two he'd never had a conversation this personal. They always avoided such topics and he always understood, he'd seen enough broken families and guarded people to know when there were reasons. His boys being amongst those ranks.

Kai frowned down at the table for a bit, debating whether or not she could talk about her past to him. She trusted Yongguk, it certainly wasn't because she lacked in it. When it came to personal stories Kai hit a blockade. Even if she wanted to explain, the words never followed out right. Luckily in her silence Keo had found them and dropped a bundle of mods and new equipment in front of the two of them. Keo quirked a brow at the atmosphere and jutted her thumb to the side with an awkward smile, "Sorry I'm interupting something, ain't I?"

"No, no!" Kai leapt, catching onto Keo's arm as she went to pivot to leave. "Wait.. Hyung.. He's asking about our past but y'know.."

Keo tilted her head, gaze locked on Kai. She studied her siblings expression and gave a small nod. She'd given her that pleading look which meant she had wanted to tell Yongguk everything but that barrier had popped up again. At times like this, Keo took the eldest role. She sat beside her sibling and Kai gave her a nod after she whispered something to her. Keo then turned to Guk who'd been waiting patiently, admittedly he thought they'd tell him it wasn't his business despite their closeness but when they clasped hands and looked at him he became aware they were trusting him with things they hadn't uttered to anyone else. "We use to live in Scotland.." Keo started, gaze shifting to Kai for final conformation. "When I was ten and Kai was nine, our parents died. They were killed by slavers. We were out playing so we weren't actually there for the attack but... Yeah. They weren't there any more. I remember Kai asking if we could go find them.. People we lived near used to say that shuttles took people to the sky. We aren't religious but considering we were kids we thought if we snuck onto a shuttle we'd be able to find them and get them back by going to the sky ourselves. That's when it docked here in the Citadel... At first we thought we were in heaven so asked some Turian if he was the gatekeeper.. He was C-sec, so he took us to the main room and asked us if we were lost while some woman tried to 'comfort' us. Kai told him that our parents went to the sky so we were here to negotiate getting them back, she even said she'd start praying more if it'd help her case... That's when we realised we weren't in heaven, but in space instead and that we couldn't get them back.. So we ran from C-Sec. They would have helped us I think but we were angry and upset so fled from them, yelling that they were liars.. We hid in the ducts from them and met a few orphans like us. Stayed there until we couldn't fit any more, then we got an apartment together after doing some odd jobs about the Citadel.. "

"Well you could still fit in the ducts." Kai joked to ease the tension. She could see Guk's hands starting to shake so decided to get a laugh from him instead of pity. Their tale wasn't a happy one but they weren't letting it dictate them. They had each other back then and became brothers, then they met the guys and everything looked up.

"Shut it you." Keo scolded, smacking the back of Kai's head with her hand. "I'm not that small." She knew Kai was just playing around for Guk's sake but she still had her height complex.

"Oh aye? Sure." Kai braced for another hit but Keo just flashed her a warning look and she withdrew back, knowing she'd be paying for that one later. The things she did for the soldier were unreal. Now she'd have to suffer the Dragon's wrath.

The entire time Keo told the story Guk tried to keep a straight face though it was obvious by the tears that started to brim that he was struggling to swallow the lump in his throat. At their joking around he couldn't help but give a little giggle but that giggle was the thing that set off the tears in turn. "Gukkie!" Kai whined, moving over to latch onto him in a tight hug when she saw the leakage. "Look what you did Keo!" Guk ended up dropping his head on contact to mask the tears.

"Me? Motherfucker it's your fault!" Keo huffed, latching onto the other side. "You and your shitty humour! I mean Jeebus, Kai. Uneducated twit."

"My humours shitty? Fuck you I'm funny. You're the one who doesn't understand sarcasm." Kai shot back, sticking her tongue out childishly afterwards.

Keo scrunched her nose up and went to comment back but Yongguk covering his face caught her attention first, she thought he was crying even more so ended up trying to reach around him to hit Kai. "Oh well done, Kaiser! You're so shit you made him sob!"

"I did fuck all!" Kai laughed, trying to hit back, resulting in a really stupid girly slap off. "It's your bloody fault! And what the hell kinda come back is 'you're so shit' how the hell can that make him cry?"

Keo went to clarify but a nonsensical sentence followed suit, to which she sounded like she was speaking in another tongue. She stared at Kai with the most serious of expressions and gestured for her to say something back, if she dared. Kai mocked horror and responded with a sentence just as terrible, gibberish. Their bicker had reached the stage where they began yelling at each other in a made up language while pulling terrible faces to justify the lack of proper words. Laughter soon erupted from the soldier, shoulders shaking away in his giggle fit at their resolution. When they bickered it was always hilarious to him and it somehow had a way of cheering him up. Lifting his head up he pulled his arms around the two of them and drew them back in for a cuddle. "I fucking love you two, I really do."

"Gay." They both sung out in unison, earning them another giggle from Guk.

"Seriously though.. You're both precious." He commented, making them smile cheesily up at him. In this state his gummy smile was spread wide across his face again, cheeks all puffy from his emotion that Kai kindly pointed out. He didn't like the thought of them crawling through ducts or being orphans. He never would have expected it either by the way they carried on. In that moment he'd developed a strong sense of pride in them though. They had gotten their lives together after a tragic incident that would have broken many others, himself being included. Guk had a happy childhood and both his parents were happily married and alive yet he attracted all sorts of people like Kai and Keo. Jongup, Youngjae and Zelo had rough beginnings like the girls did, then Himchan found Daehyun and ever since they all bunked together, living as a family. Now he had two others under his wing and Yongguk couldn't have been more happy. He regretted what they went through but they'd all been brought together for a reason, at least that's what he believed.


	15. Chapter 15

The sounds of gunfire echoed through the derelict streets of Tokyo, Japan. Youngjae hid behind the rubble of a collapsed apartment that had fallen onto the street, sub-machine gun hugged tightly to his chest as he tried to regain his composure. Pointed edges of rock dug into his back as he pressed himself tightly against the debris, his heart pounding away in his chest so hard he feared someone or something would hear it. He hadn't been on Earth long but already he'd seen enough of the war to last a lifetime. He'd personally witnessed the twisted creatures known as Cannibals gun down too many civilians to count. They were named Cannibals by the ground troops who'd first came into contact with them and saw them eat their dead to get back their shields and health. The Engineer had been unlucky enough to see it for himself as well, he ended up bringing back his lunch as he'd been too close to the things for comfort upon first drop off. That was back when they could stop for lunch. Back when he still had people watching his back. Now he was starving, cold, scared, tired and alone. Youngjae had been cut off from the squad he'd been assigned to when a Harvester landed on a building beside them when on a sweep of the area. Now he was cautiously pushing forwards with no knowledge of the squads whereabouts or safety. What worried him was that he hadn't run into anything since the Harvester. The streets were empty from any signs of life and had been for a disturbing amount of time. Normally he would have ran into something, a husk, a cannibal, even a dead body would be welcome to the boy. Unfortunately his luck wasn't that great, a dead body would have at least let him know that the hostiles had been there and moved on. With nothing but property damage in his sights, he was constantly alert for an attack. Yet none came. He'd been constantly pressing forwards for a few hours now and still no contact was made.

After catching his breath the blonde pushed off the rubble and gingerly poked his head out to scan the area but as he thought it was just as desolate as ever. He let out a shaky breath and ran for cover in an old café in hopes of salvaging something to keep him going. If he could just find a source of food or some thermal clips, though given it was an abandoned coffee shop he had better hopes at attaining food than ammo. At present anything was welcome to the boy as it felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself. Youngjae rummaged around for food that hadn't gone off until finally he found the storage room in the back. He'd been apprehensive about going into it as it would have him at a disadvantage if the Reaper forces were to find him, he'd have no way out and barely any cover. The rumbling of his stomach and the mere fact that if he didn't get some food in his system soon he'd collapse drove him into the stock room where he managed to fill himself on some snacks. He regretted eating instantly when nausea racked his entire body to the point just breathing made him want to vomit but he refused to let himself fall prey to his fear. He had to push on and find someone. Staying in one place for too long when he was on his own was reckless. Youngjae steadied his breathing and he stood slowly, using the wall he'd been sat against as a leaning post. He wanted to shut his eyes and sleep more than anything but until he'd secured a safer place, rest was out of the question. The gunfire in the distance meant that someone was fighting against something and it was a welcome break from the eerie silence he had grown accustomed to. He just had to follow the noise as now it was the only thing keeping him going, the hope of finding the Alliance. Had the shots not alerted him to new forms of life, the chances of him giving up in that café were high. "Alright.. You can do this.. You trained for this. Stand up." Youngjae told himself as he straightened up fully, the grip on his gun tightening as his life would depend on the thing. With that he pressed on, using fallen buildings and abandoned cars as cover in case anything lurked on ahead.

He continued his duck and cover act until the gunshots became almost deafening and the only thing standing between him and other life was a giant office complex. Youngjae dashed from one side of the street to the other and pressed himself against the wall of the tall building, leaning ever so slightly to one side to peek around the corner. His heart sank in his chest when he saw a hoard of husks trying to get at a group of civilians that were trapped in a mini store. He narrowed his eyes at the scene and scowled instantly, the one behind the gunshots had been a store clerk defending the small group with nothing more than a rifle. Civilians were no match for these things. He had no armor, no training, the clerk just fired aimlessly. Overwhelmed with anger, Youngjae decided to even the odds by executing a surprise attack from behind the brainless abominations. He managed to fell at least five before the rest noticed his presence and it was then he began shooting them down. With the help of the store clerks shots he managed to circle himself around to stand in front of the store, blocking the husks path to the people within.

"Man am I happy to see someone armoured." The store clerk yelled over the bullets being shot ruthlessly by the Engineer.

"Don't get too excited mate, I was just a recruit until now." Youngjae yelled back, flashing the man a cheeky smile.

The clerk scoffed and reloaded his rifle, shooting at a few husks that clambered over the rubble to get to them, having been drawn in by the shots fired. "Yeah, well now you're the best fighter here. People I can handle, these things though? Fucking no thanks! I welcome the extra guns."

"Guess I'm the leader then.." He muttered to himself. The Engineer backed up to stand beside the clerk, who's name tag allowed him to be known as Yusuke Yamamoto, and he gestured for him to get inside the store. "If there's a back entrance, get the civilians out of here, Yusuke. I'll hold these bastards off and join you when I can."

Yusuke cast a glance to the boy, giving him the once over. "No offence but you just said you were a recruit until moments ago. I'm supposed to take orders from you? I appreciate the help and all but you look the same age as me."

"I wasn't a recruit to the girls scouts." Youngjae glared, firing a shot right through a husks head that had gotten too close for comfort in their debate. "We can stand here arguing all day and get overrun by these fuckers or you can do as I say and live. Your choice."

Yusuke lowered his rifle and nodded to the boy, the fact he managed to get a head shot without looking was enough for the hotheaded delinquent. "Well when you put it like that even I can't argue...And I love arguments. Don't die, mate. We're counting on you!" The boy gave Youngjae a thankful pat on his shoulder before running back into the store to gather the group huddled behind the counter, leaving the Alliance Engineer to face down the remaining husks.

"So this is where you all were." Youngjae near enough growled as he turned to face the incoming husks. He dodged out the way of a clawed hand and froze his attacker solid with a Cyro Blast. He glared at the frozen frame and instantly smashed it with the plating on his arm, killing the thing within instantly. The husks had definitely caught him in a bad mood if he was punching them to death. "You'll attack a bunch of helpless civilians but leave an armed soldier alone? I fucking hate you things." He sneered, using his incinerate power to burn a few to death. In his anger he'd managed to clear the road of husks just by striking them down manually but could hear more approaching and he had to conserve his ammo. Every inch of him wanted to stay and fight these things back but he figured he was now the only thing keeping the people behind him alive. Reluctantly he lowered his gun and sprinted into the store, following the path Yusuke and the group had taken. He met the group out back in a small alley where all the trash would have been taken and shut the door behind him, for extra measure he pulled a giant trash can in front of it and turned to face the frightened group. When he got a look at them the only capable looking one was Yusuke. The group consisted of a mother, the mothers daughter and two high school students that looked around the age of 15. They were hardly an army able to take down the husks that were closing in on their position but he had to find a way to keep them alive. "Right. I'm Youngjae, I'm from the Alliance and I'm here to help." He stated, managing to ease the fear on at least the mothers face.

"Oh thank goodness!" She gasped, cradling her daughter to her chest. "We thought we'd.. If the Alliance are here then we're going to be alright, right? Are we safe now?"

Youngjae stalled at her question, the realization that he was now going to be responsible for this groups safety dawning on him in that moment. "...Not exactly." He sighed. He could have lied to them but he'd seen what they would be faced with, he knew war wasn't easy and he wouldn't make empty promises. "Listen up, right now we aren't safe. Those things out there are called husks and they're closing in as we speak. Now I need to know who's capable to fight."

"Capable to fight!? I'm an accountant and my daughters six! What do you bloody think we'll be able to do? We're civilians not warriors like yourself!" The mother nearly shrieked.

Yusuke placed his hand on the womans back to calm her down and grasped onto the little girls hand reassuringly while she hid herself against her mother. "He's here to help, Erika." He frowned, gaze soon moving to Youngjae. "I can fight. You've seen me yourself. I'll help you."

"Are you insane, Yusuke!?" Erika yelled frantically, snapping her gaze to the clerk. "I know you've been in a few fights and you've defended us well until now but willingly taking up arms against those things..No. No, let's just hide here and wait them out."

"You do that and you're dead." Youngjae piped up, gathering everyone's attention to him. It was clear they were all terrified and that just telling them what to do wouldn't cut it with the headstrong mother in the group. He had to make them believe in him if they were to follow him out of that alley way. What waited beyond was an unknown and he would be asking these strangers to trust him on blind faith which wasn't an easy choice for anyone but they'd been left with little option. "Look, whether you like it or not we're at war. Those things out there don't take hostages, they won't care that you're an accountant or that your daughter is six. They'll kill you and her. When I ask who's capable of fighting, I'm not expecting them to fight the husks themselves. I'm not going to give you a gun and shove you out into the fight. Whatever we encounter, I'll deal with it. I'm here to protect you but war isn't fair, so I'll need back up out there. My ammo isn't unlimited and I'm not invincible. I'll need people able to cover me while I reload in order to protect you. It's a lot to ask, I know. It's unfair and dangerous but waiting here will get us killed."

The boy of 15 stepped forward and held onto the edge of Yusuke's shirt, "I'm capable." He voiced, shocking the high school girl who had been clutched onto him for dear life.

"Haru!" Yusuke scowled, shooting a glare at the boy. "You aren't fighting." He practically ordered.

"Aniki, I can fight if the need arises. You taught me everything you know remember." Haru frowned, unwilling to retract his statement. "If the Alliance soldier needs back up out there, I'll give it to him."

"This isn't a high school fight!" Yusuke countered angrily. "Youngjae, don't listen to my little brother. He can't fight. I'm all you need. I've got your back."

"Aniki!" Haru scolded, voice raising a little. "You alone won't be enough. I saw the things you were holding back. They swarm. If you watch the soldiers back then I'll watch yours. It's not like I'll be running at the things."

"I don't care. It's too dangerous." Yusuke declared. He refused to let his little brother hold a gun and fight those monsters, he had a hard enough time accepting that he himself had to. "I doubt this guys got enough guns anyway." He tried to reason the boy out of the idea.

Haru crossed his arms and started to tap his foot. "Aniki."

"No." Yusuke grumbled, shoving the boy back to the girl. "Stay beside your girlfriend and let the adults handle it, you little brat."

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend." Haru huffed out in embarrassment, "And you're only 19! You ain't an adult! Toad face."

Youngjae rubbed at his face in annoyance when the two started to try and wrestle, "Enough!" He snapped, stepping forward and ripping them apart. "Look, this isn't a fucking game." The Engineer scolded, holding them both by the back of their shirts at arms length. "More of those husks are coming and the longer we stand here bickering the closer they are to discovering our position."

"So what do we do?" The high school girl asked timidly, her voice shaking from the fear.

"We move. Yusuke, you're a local, right? Where would we be able to rest? We don't run on batteries and in my current state I won't be able to protect you much if they swarm. We'll need somewhere safe to sleep while we figure out where to go." He asked authoritatively, surprising himself. He'd always been more of a follower than a leader but just seeing the fear on everyone's faces somehow kick started his fight or flight instinct.

"Well there's Haru's high school or the old church." Yusuke informed him. "The church is back out that way though..." He grinned sheepishly, pointing to the trash can blocked door. "So, looks like it's back to school kids!"

"You aren't funny." Haru muttered in bemusement, earning him a giggle from the girl beside him.

Youngjae nodded and passed Haru his pistol along with a few clips. "Don't use this unless you really need too, understand?" Haru had gave him a stern look and he ended up smiling lopsidedly, "But if your brothers a shit shot, I might give you the rifle instead."

"Oi! Don't even joke about that!" Yusuke flared up, smacking the back of Youngjae's head instantly.

Youngjae chuckled and shook his head, rubbing at the stricken spot. "Alright, enough time wasting. Yusuke, you take rear guard. Haru, you take centre point. Erika.. Stay behind me and keep your daughters head down...She doesn't need to see anything."

With that the group snuck through the alleys, using the shadows as cover instead of using the main street. Youngjae had to look back at Haru for directions a few times but other than that he remained on guard, gun raised in case of ambush. Shockingly they managed to reach the school gates without any real hassle, they'd only encountered a few husks crouched over a few dead bodies but they'd managed to sneak around them and continue on route. At the school he got the group to hide while he scouted around the grounds, finding it void of any Reaper troops, he returned and they entered the building. Youngjae lifted his hand to get the group to hold their position and he cast a glance to Yusuke. Yusuke quirked a brow at the sounds of murmuring down the halls and he lifted his gun immediately. The Engineer placed a hand on the clerks shoulder and gestured for him to guard the rest while he investigated the noise. On closer inspection however he ended up returning with a smile plastered on his face. "Friendlies. You can lower your gun."

"Who are they?" Haru piped up, hand tightly clasped with the girl by his side.

Youngjae gave him a shrug, "A few teachers I think. Also thankfully.. One of my brothers." He guided them to the teachers staff room where the lot were held up and watched as Haru and the girl ran to the PE coach on first sight. Youngjae approached the circle after setting down his gun and sat on one of the desks, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as the mother ran to the two teachers she knew and started crying. "Hey, Hyung." He smiled tiredly, happy to see the face of a very protective vanguard.

Himchan stood from the chair he'd been sat on and moved over to Youngjae, embracing him in a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see a familiar face."

"I got cut off from my unit." Youngjae frowned, a grim expression spreading across his face. "I think I might have been the only one to walk away...I dunno though.."

Himchan released the boy and took a step back, giving Youngjae the once over."Well you certainly look like shit." He'd noticed the bruises, dirt and dried in blood covering his face, not to mention how hunched over he was when sitting. He could see the bags under his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep and every muscle in his body screamed for him to baby him like he use to. "Listen you're here now. You're with family. You're safe."

Yusuke approached the two soldiers after making sure Haru would be alright and took Youngjae's hand, grasping it firmly in thanks. "I know now isn't really the time but thanks mate. If it wasn't for you we'd have never have made it this far."

Himchan watched the interaction with raised brows, impressed when Youngjae returned the gesture of kinship by tightening the grip. "I didn't do much, Yusuke. You did majority of it. You're the one to thank here." Youngjae responded with a smile. "You were the one who fought off the husks and drew me to you with the gunfire. I was about ready to give up until I heard the fight."

Yusuke smiled charmingly and released his hand, "Guess we both saved each other then, eh? Look if the Alliance needs any help.. I'm in. Once I get my brother somewhere safe, I'll join the fight against those shrimpy bastards."

Himchan folded his arms and sat himself down beside Youngjae, "What's the story there?" He was curious to know just how one of his boys came to stumble upon the school and trapped civilians.

Yusuke was the one to tell it however as Youngjae went from happy to weary in seconds. "He saved our hide is what the story is. We were pinned down in my store by.. What did you call 'em?.. Husks. I did what I could to keep them at bay but then this guy charged in out of nowhere and decimated them. I saw him freeze one solid and bitch slap it apart. It was bloody brilliant!"

Himchan laughed and shot Youngjae a look. "You bitch slapped the husks?"

"It fucking had it coming." Youngjae retorted. "But that makes me sound like some hero, Yusuke. I was just doing what any Alliance soldier would do."

"You aren't a soldier though." Yusuke smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "You're just a recruit."

"And you're a smart mouthed cunt." Youngjae smirked back. He ended up laughing when confusion took over Yusuke's smug look. "Yeah, you try and work out what that means."

Himchan smiled while the two started chatting away, the situation wasn't the best to be having a gossip session but he could see how exhausted Youngjae was. The boy looked like he needed a break. So he left him alone and turned himself away from the two. For the fiftieth time, the vanguard tried to get his omni-tool to work again to reach his superiors but to no avail. He did manage to attract Youngjae's attention though, he should have known that the flash of orange would have the tech boy's eye. "Don't look at me like that. You go back to talking with your new friend. It's rare you make those."

"No.. Hyung.." Youngjae stood immediately and moved to stand in front of his brother. "Your omni-tool is busted as well?" He questioned with a serious look in his eyes. "I've been having trouble with mine too."

Himchan's smile faltered and he found himself rising into a stand to meet the engineer. "That's.. Not normal. I understand yours, you've seen battle. I was told by my unit to protect the civilians while they look for more survivors though, it hasn't been touched. This is the safe zone allegedly. So why's the tech acting up then? I use to receive regular updates but then they just stopped coming. I thought it was something to do with the signal in here, we had to hide a few times after all."

Youngjae's brows furrowed in thought but he was unable to come up with a conclusion. "Ugh, fuck it. Hyung, activate your omni-tool. Let me try something." Himchan did as requested and held his arm out for him, letting Youngjae fiddle about on the tech. On the battlefield he was unsure but give Youngjae a piece of tech and he was in his element. The boy was a genius with this stuff so it was no shock to Himchan when he'd managed to find the problem in a matter of seconds. "Some thing's jamming the communications..."

"That'll be the comm tower." Yusuke added, "It isn't far from here but I wouldn't advise going there."

"Why?" Himchan frowned, "If we can solve the problem then.."

"If this is really a Reaper invasion, the first thing I'd do would be jam the communication to isolate everyone." Yusuke sighed in frustration, surprising the two Alliance. "We didn't run into much on the way here and that's been bothering me. I faced down way too many husks before Youngjae arrived... To be faced with fuck all on the way here is suspicious given the sheer number that attacked the store. What's the betting they're all guarding that comm tower? The store's close to it after all."

"Then let's go ruin an invasion plan." Himchan smirked, earning him a grin from Youngjae who was obviously in full agreement. The two were sick and tired of the things and by the look on Himchan's face he didn't like being separated from his family. If going to a husk swarmed comm tower was what would get them into contact again then that's where they were going.


	16. Chapter 16

"You do realise this is suicide, right?" Yusuke tried to reason as he hurried after the two determined soldiers. True to their word they'd rested a little while before setting off for the comm tower. Now he was trying to stop them from doing something that would get them all slaughtered. Unfortunately his words unphased them, they remained locked on the route. "What about Haru!? What about Erika and her daughter!?" He finally snapped as he jumped in front of them to stop them.

"The gym coach is there." Himchan blinked, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. Seen as he was the oldest Yusuke had chosen to lock eyes with him which made him feel a tad uncomfortable since he had a terrible glare on.

"Oh good. Good to know my little brother is safe because there's a man who can blow a fucking whistle! What's he gonna do? Make the husks do laps? Play soccer? Should we form teams with husks and get tickets to games? Great plan. Well thought out. Maybe the Reapers will retreat if we challenge them to a game of fucking basketball, we'll win because we have a fucking coach." Yusuke yelled, flaring up with anger. He'd always been a hotheaded boy but when it came to his little brother, he was deathly protective of him. Yusuke couldn't just let the Alliance leave to get killed, they were their only hope at surviving the attack, as much as he hated to admit it.

Youngjae sighed and stepped forwards, catching the delinquents attention away from the vanguard about ready to charge him out of the way. "The coach is an ex-marine. He's capable to look after them all."

"How else do you think we survived for so long?" Himchan added. "It certainly wasn't all because of me. He's resourceful and knows about war. He was the one that hid us from the husks the first time they entered the school, then they left. He'll keep them all safe."

"He's just one man." Yusuke protested, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. "He can't protect everyone. What if more husks try to get in the school? What if other things try to get in? How's the one of him supposed to fight them all?"

"We're just two men." Youngjae muttered. "And we're storming a husk filled comm tower."

"If you're that concerned, Yusuke.. Go back and help him hold the school." Himchan shrugged, brushing by the boy to continue towards the tower. He knew the boy was concerned and it was touching but they had a job to do and Himchan wasn't a patient man.

Youngjae placed a hand on his new friends shoulder and stared directly into his eyes, he wanted him to know that they weren't abandoning his brother but trying to protect him instead. "If we manage to break through to the tower your little brother will be safe on the Citadel soon. We'd never just leave them behind, Yusuke. But if we were to just sit in that school and wait, things would only get worse. Sometimes you need to make tough calls. Our tough call is going to the tower. It's a suicide mission, we know that full well.. We know the risks but if no one does it we're all stuck here and then we're fucked. We may as well try for survival. Himchan instructed the coach to keep trying the comm links every half an hour. We just need to hold off long enough to get communications back up. Even if we die, they'll get picked up by allies or Alliance once they get through. So they'll be safe. Their safety is what makes this the only decision."

"So you'll just throw your life away for us?" Yusuke frowned. The engineer's speech had tempered him but now he just looked confused. He didn't understand why these two men would face an entire army for a few civilians. It just felt wrong to him.

"No. I'm going to try and survive this." Youngjae smiled, "But I will protect you regardless."

"So that's the Alliance bravado, hm?... You're gonna fucking die. Which is why.. I'm coming with you." Yusuke sighed, "Can't let you go off on your own."

"Yusuke.. No. Go back and see to your brother." Youngjae frowned instantly. He could handle Himchan and himself running off to get killed but he couldn't accept Yusuke doing it. Even if the boy was a great fighter, he deserved to be safe.

Yusuke laughed and shook his head, "The brat can hold his own and I trust your judgement on the coach's abilities. You guys though.. You need all the help you can get."

Himchan glanced back at the two, although he thought it would be safer at the school for the boy, he wouldn't deny the help. The dangers they'd face would be frightening and they were just two men after all. If they stood any hope of getting the comm tower back online, they'd need help. "Youngjae, he has a point. He's coming."

"Hyung! He's a civilian." Youngjae glared, "Absolutely not! I can handle us running off into the fire, that's all we've ever done but this guy has something to live for."

"As do we." Himchan glared right back. "In case you're forgetting we have brothers and we have the girls. We live for them as he does his little brother. He'll fight to protect that the same way we will and he knows the way, we're walking blind without him. Now move out."

Youngjae stared at Himchan, startled by him for a moment. Was this the same man Daehyun and himself use to call a fairy because he was more feminine than masculine? In a short few months he'd definitely changed. Perhaps it was because he didn't have Yongguk beside him, he remembered how Guk was always the leader while Himchan was like the second in command so without the designated 'dad' he became more like him. He didn't mind his new attitude, it actually made him believe they would leave the tower alive. "Sir!" Instantly he saluted his older brother and moved to stand behind him, gun at the ready. He was obviously still annoyed by the outcome but he would listen to Himchan on it. Yusuke smiled a little as he watched the two, he could tell just by looking at them that they had the utmost faith in each other. Somehow he felt like the suicide mission might not be so suicidal.

The trio pressed back towards Yusuke's store shortly after, they'd expected it to be crawling with husks when they reached it but there was no sign of the things. Cautiously they snuck through the alley to reach where Youngjae first found Yusuke fighting off the husks and unexpectedly they were met with nothing but debris and the old carcasses of the previous hoard. "Shouldn't they be everywhere?" Yusuke asked, keeping his voice a mere whisper just in case they were hiding.

"Yup." Youngjae glared at the open space, gaze soon drifting to Himchan for confirmation.

"So where are they?" Yusuke questioned, this time looking at Himchan instead of Youngjae who hadn't satisfied him with his answer. He could figure Himchan was the leader of the two by the way Youngjae would always look towards him for approval with each action he made.

"Not here." Himchan grumbled, earning him a groan from the Japanese boy. The vanguard shook his head and just walked out of cover, gun hanging loosely by his side. If the husks were hiding then he'd draw them out much to his two comrades anger.

"Himchan! Hyung! Get back here now!" Youngjae growled, though it came out as more of a hiss considering he had to keep his voice down. He waved frantically to try and get him back into the alley but he stubbornly stayed in the centre.

Himchan looked back at the two while he stood out in the open, eyebrow raising as he scanned the area. He'd spent days in that school and had became something of a husk specialist. They scared the man greatly so his ears had attuned to the raspy breathing they emitted. He remained still for a moment, awaiting any form of movement. But nothing happened. No attack, no noise, no stench. It was just desolate. They were completely alone. "I think they went back to the tower. Come on.. Keep your guard up though. Don't lower it for a second." With Yusuke's direction they moved forwards once more but the result was the same as before. Even with the comm tower in view, the entire street was derelict. The only signs of life belonged to themselves. "I don't like this.. It's too quiet."

"I could have been wrong." Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe they were guarding the tower but the reapers took them back?"

"No. I calculated the probability of your theory. It was correct. We should be facing thousands, if not hundreds of husks but we haven't even met one." Youngjae glowered, clearly irritated that he couldn't figure out what was happening as well of having Yusuke along for the ride.

"Well then maybe you were wrong." Yusuke remarked, casting a glance to the brooding engineer.

"I'm never wrong." Youngjae shot, glare now directed at him instead. He'd completely tensed and it was clear that he was now speaking to this boy through gritted teeth. He hated endangering people, even more so he hated being told he was wrong. It was childish but his intellect was the only thing he'd believed he had going for him.

"I knew a guy like that once.. He was a complete geek. Everybody hated him. My god you're a geek aren't you." Yusuke laughed, annoying the blonde even more with his playful banter. "I use to take lunch money from guys like you."

"I'm an Alliance Engineer not some playground kid. I can build turrets, hack into complex AI hardware and any security system you can ever dream of. I can pinpoint locations on omni-tools in seconds and when I was seven I created my first VI. The guys you use to take lunch money from held onto what you did, you can trust me on that. It was guys like you that made us strive to be something more than some idiots punch bag. We became something while you became a store clerk." Youngjae scowled, "So yes. I'm a geek."

"Someone's defensive." Yusuke retorted, pulling a face at the blonde. He had only been trying to joke with the boy but he was too on edge to acknowledge it. Though his comment had came out as a dig he didn't hold him to it, after all they were about to run at a bunch of creepy glowing things.

Himchan rubbed at his temple in aggravation before spinning around to face the two who were acting like children. "If you're done can we maybe continue?"

"Sorry, Himchan." Youngjae sighed, lessening the grip he had on his gun. The stress in him had been boiling like a kettle for quite awhile now, apparently he'd just taken it out on some poor guy who'd bravely offered to help them try and save a few innocents. "..You too, Yusuke.. Sorry."

"It's Yosh." He grinned, giving the engineer a playful pat on the butt. He laughed when Youngjae had went from relaxed to tensed up again. "My mates call me Yosh."

"What mates? A guy like you doesn't get mates." Youngjae teased back with a smirk.

"Guys." Himchan called back, the annoyance in his tone making them follow after with their tails between their legs. Youngjae would always joke about Himchan being gay but when his hyung was angered he was a force to be reckoned with. Especially since he had what Kai called 'The ability to become a mini Krogan.'

Slowly but surely they reached the tower but even ascending it they came across nothing. The tower was dark and had Reaper tech snaking about which added to the creepy atmosphere so each of the boys became jumpy and overly alert. Slight sounds the other would make had them thrown into mini panic attacks and had their hearts trying to jump out their chests. For a few floors the atmosphere remained eerie until eventually they heard the sounds of a fight. Gunfire. The gunfire was a welcome break from nothing but their unsteady breaths. It signified that they'd find yet more help. They each gave each other a nod and swiftly made their way towards the struggle, though what they encountered had managed to stall both Youngjae and Himchan. There, in the middle of at least two dozen husks, stood their two brothers Jongup and Zelo. Zelo had a barrier erected to protect them while Jongup tried to fight off the few who'd managed to get by. By the looks of it they were defending their downed unit while a medic tried to get them back on their feet.

"Hyung! I can't hold them much longer!" Zelo called back to Jongup who'd resorted to kicking the husks back and hitting them with his gun. His barrier had began to flicker and by his slumped over posture he'd been holding it for hours.

"Neither can I! I'm outta ammo! Sir, orders!?" Jongup grunted out, though he was soon caught off guard by a husk who'd leapt onto him. He struggled with it for a bit but in a desperate effort he managed to strike it off of him by slamming it into the floor and kicking it on the skull hard enough to hear a sickening crack.

An injured officer panted on the floor, gripping at a serious looking wound on his stomach while his only two standing soldiers defended the line. "I don't think we'll be winning this one boys... Give them hell.." He coughed, blood soon trickling down his chin. This statement had gathered a mixture of frightened, grim and shocked looks from the troops but they could see how pale their commanding officer had gotten. He was dying. There was no denying that and they would soon be joining him. The only ones standing were Zelo, Jongup and the medic who'd long since ran out of medi gel and was now resorting to the old fashioned method. His hands. They wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Angered by watching the husks try to get at the boys he thought of as his 'babies', Himchan used his charge ability to launch himself off the railing and nova his way into the fray, scattering a good amount back in all angles. "Not. My. Fucking. Babies." Himchan snarled, glowing a strong purple hue. He'd managed to land near enough in the centre so that when Zelo's barrier dropped, the husks trying to get at him were blown apart by two different forces colliding.

Youngjae face palmed at the recklessness of his brothers plan but ended up vaulting himself over the railing anyway, freezing a few solid with his cryo blast. "You didn't invite us, Zelo. Hyung's are hurt."

"Hyungs!" They'd both gasped out in unison, relief on both faces. They had thought that they'd die in here.

Youngjae chuckled and shot a line to where Himchan was, now standing back to back with him as the husks directed their attention to them. "Yusuke! Help my brothers, we've got this!"

Infuriated, Himchan stomped his foot down on the ground and a massive shockwave tore through the tiles and husks. Had he been in a good mood he doubted he'd have managed to muster enough energy to create that size of shockwave but biotics were infused with emotions and right now he was seething. When it came to his boys Himchan was called the 'mother' for this very reason. He defended them like a tigress protecting her cubs. Fiercely. He was a man and didn't have the same motherly instinct as real women did but he was pretty close to it. By the fearful way he threw his biotics around and even resorted to charging the things and personally smacking them back, that was why he'd earned the name Omma. He'd been lost in a rage at the sight of these vile things even breathing near his babies and now he was tearing his way through them like a lawnmower.

Youngjae on the other hand was fighting like a big brother would. He'd burn and freeze the husks relentlessly while firing shots at them, although he wasn't as scary as Himchan he was definitely intimidating due to death glare he had. What made it worse was the tiny smile he had on his face. He was obviously pissed off but he kept a smile out of disgust for such things. He knew the story behind the husks. They were once humans that were tortured and turned into the things they were fighting at present. He felt pity for the humans but not for what he was shooting at. They had lost themselves.

Yusuke stared wide eyed at the two. For recruits they were sure able to carve their way through the things easily. He was now wondering why he even thought they'd be killed. They seemed unstoppable to him. Of course it wasn't so, they would tire and get hurt like everyone else but they were in protect mode. Something the husks could never grasp. So there he was edging his way around the scuffle to stand in front of the panting biotic and the gasping soldier on the floor. When he reached them he only had to fire at a few husks before Himchan and Youngjae approached the now cleared room. "You guys alright?" Youngjae asked, out of breath from all his jumping around. He'd acted as bait to a few husks and lured them into Himchan's rage filled charge previously.

"I couldn't be happier to see you guys, Hyung." Jongup smiled tiredly up at them since Zelo was too exhausted to even look up.

"You alright? Did they touch you?" Himchan burst forth, kneeling down to check out Jongup's wounds frantically. This was also why he was called Omma. "Baby you're hurt! They hurt you. I'm going to tear off their heads I swear."

"I'm alright, Omma." Jongup chuckled. He use to get irritated by the way Himchan fussed over him so much and called him his baby but now he couldn't have felt more grateful. It felt stupid to him but he felt the lump build up in his throat and pretty soon he had Himchan in a tight embrace, eyes starting to sting. "Hyung, I don't want to die in here.."

"You won't." Himchan shushed him, wrapping his arms around the boy who'd started to tremble. He could see how scared he was and he knew he'd been keeping his strength up for Zelo's sake. Jongup had always been like that. No matter the situation he kept his smile. It was always heartbreaking for Himchan to watch especially when the first thing he saw after their situation was Jongup's smile.

Youngjae crouched down beside Zelo and placed a hand on the back of his neck comfortingly. "A few husks felled the biotic god?"

"Shut up.. Hyung.." Zelo laughed out between pants. He managed to look up to catch Youngjae's smirk and he returned one of his own. "You still can't even produce.. A combat drone.."

"Aish! This brat." Youngjae chuckled and ruffled at the boys hair. "At least I'm not some half tech, half biotic freak."

"Well you're lovely." Yusuke stated sarcastically. Youngjae cast him a look and he ended up leaving to check on the huddled and injured soldiers. He figured the medic could use a hand.

Himchan comforted Jongup until he pulled away and began rubbing at his eyes, cheeks puffy from the inevitable cry that follows a hug when upset. "I'm proud of the both of you. But we're here now, neh? We'll get this comm tower back up and running and we'll go home."

"We aren't going to let you go alone, Hyung." Jongup huffed as he forced himself into a stand. Like Youngjae he had been on his own before meeting Zelo and his unit. He'd clearly seen battle before the tower business but he opted to remain by his Hyung's side and help them fight the Reaper forces.

Zelo cast a look over to Jongup and nodded, finally catching his breath and managing to get into a stand. "We've got a bit of a grudge against these things. You'll be taking us with you."

"Zelo you can barely stand." Youngjae objected, rising to meet the boy. "Your energies at an extreme low and Jongup has no ammo."

"We do." One of the injured soldiers piped up. He was one of the less hurt amongst the squad and could still get to his feet so he struggled to a shaky stand and limped over to the group. He turned to Himchan and rose his hand immediately, giving him a salute. "They killed our commander, sir. The next in command was Gerard but he's not looking so hot either. He got seriously injured in the attack and these two did a commendable job defending us when we started dropping like flies."

"I know they're talented but they're also tired, hurt and have surly fought enough for now, don't you think?" Himchan retorted. He was unsure why he was being called sir by a soldier who'd been in battle longer than he had but he didn't question it. By the looks of it he'd have to play the leader role for longer than he intended.

"That's for us to decide." Zelo interrupted. "I just need a moment and a few energy bars. I'll be back to top condition."

Jongup nodded and pounded a fist against his plated chest. "And I just need more ammo. I'm no more injured than Youngjae is."

Youngjae pulled a face and turned his gaze away. Annoyingly he had a point there. If they were going by those standards he should have remained at the school. "Hyung.. I hate to say it but they have a point and we'll need all the help we can get for the last remaining floors. Plus we don't know what type of comm tower this is.. I may need help with the systems. Zelo's good with tech."

"Plus it doesn't hurt to have more muscle." Yusuke grinned when he approached, wiping his bloody hands with a rag the medic had given him. "The medic says him and two others are still in capable condition. They'll help the seriously injured back to the school."

"And if they're attacked?" Himchan enquired. "We'll have their ammo and they are all dead."

"Negative, sir." The soldier who'd first approached Himchan commented. "We cleared the surrounding area before attempting the tower. Only remaining husks are further up."

"Jesus you've been busy then.." Himchan gasped, for a brief second returning back to Omma and not some commanding officer. "Very well then. We'll need ammo and some armor for Yusuke. Also energy bars for me and Zelo. Anything you can spare."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier nodded firmly before limping back to the injured to explain what was happening. They ended up giving them enough ammo to take down a thresher maw and armoured up Yusuke to the nines. Luckily their biotic had extra reserves and had graciously handed them over without any disagreement. Getting the comm tower active again was a top priority and the single hope they had of leaving Earth, so they had no trouble getting what they needed to continue.


	17. Chapter 17

The Citadel buzzed with humans and aliens as usual. Nothing had changed during their stay except that Kai and Guk had started trying to track down Daehyun by looking at solar system maps. They kept trying to 'get into his head' and think like him to determine where he'd be. They stayed in Guk's old apartment he use to share with the guys while they tried to locate his whereabouts and only used actual maps instead of using the omni-tool for fear of monitoring. Yongguk still had some healing to do so he rested and studied while Kai helped and continuously tried to get in contact with the others, she also had some recuperating to do also. Their main priority was finding the phantom however they had found no leads thus far. He'd seemingly vanished into the galaxy like the Reaper's had done so long ago.

Keo made her way through the lower markets, having been assigned restock duty, she was to buy more maps for the two to slump over and study. It was about all she was good for recently. When it came to directions and following the mass relays she was terrible so she'd taken it upon herself to keep the two in check instead, her job was to remind them when to take breaks and the like. They had become slightly obsessed with finding the boy so she feared if she didn't they would die in the thinking man pose. Keo frowned to herself as she walked, she became lost in her own world again. Thankfully it had nothing to do with the phantom or the guys for once, her world was her own. A place she'd retreat to when reality proved to much. When she was younger she'd been called strange for it but at the moment it was the only thing keeping her stable. When she snapped herself back to reality she'd noticed that she'd wandered all the way from the lower markets and up to the area which was beautifully decorated with rocks, tree's and plants. Whether it was part of the Embassies or the Presidium was unknown to her. She'd always thought they were fake though but the closer she got to one of the towering tree's she'd discovered that someone had actually planted a seed on the space station. The smallest of smiles graced her lips and she extended her hand, placing her palm on the trunk. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and a tired sigh emitted from her. "I don't know what I'm doing any more..." She voiced finally.

When she was a child she'd had this special tree she always visited. That was back when the only things she saw as monsters was humanity. Keo had a fear of humans as it was impossible to tell who was a liar with cruel intentions or someone genuine. Of course this applied to the other alien races, but seen as she was from Earth she was only ever around humans. So she distanced herself from them and withdrew into herself. She always smiled and because of her inability to voice her thoughts to other kids and adults she had been called timid and quiet. The truth was however that she had a lot to say, just not to them. No one ever really understood and one day she came across a tree. This tree later grew to become a safety net for her. The biotic had a childish belief that the tree was a spirit, so she talked to it and sat in its branches after asking permission every day. It never spoke back to her obviously but she didn't care, the tree made her feel safe when people would not. She could be herself around it and act out as much as she wanted without it judging her and eventually she saw it as a friend. Just being near it calmed her and although people would find her strange for it, she took care of it the way it did her. During winter she'd tie a scarf around it in fear it would get cold and in summer she sat below it instead of in it's branches in case it got too hot. Finding the tree in amongst everything that was happening at present was something she needed, though she hadn't expected to.

It was odd to find solace speaking to a thing that would never talk back but there she was with her hand on the tree, talking about everything that had happened in the fullest of detail. She could never tell Kai or Yongguk these things. She trusted them greatly but she could never voice her feelings fully. That was how humanity worked; It was impossible to tell someone everything. Everyone had things they couldn't share aloud. But Keo had found that one thing that allowed her to do so. A safety net that gave her courage to speak what was in her heart. So she poured it out, "I'm scared that I'm wrong. What if it isn't a chip.. What if he's just genuinely a bad person who tricked us? Am I foolish to have this much hope? I think I've let my feelings cloud my judgement. I've naively ignored the fact he could have planned it all along. So why am I so sure it's a chip? Of course he could have been pretending. Did I delude myself? Am I really that pathetic that all it takes is a guy being nice to me? Worse off though, feelings aside, if it comes down to it...If he's really with them.. Can I shoot him? I may have to and ever since Kai asked it's been haunting me. I don't know what I'm doing.. I really don't. We should be focusing on the war but.. It's like I'm obsessed and it's terrifying me. He's all I think about now.. All I have in my head is 'How do I save him?'.. That's the only thing I can ask myself and it's annoying and scary because I see him all the time. I see his face in crowds and I don't know if I'm imagining it or if he's actually here..I see him in my dreams too as if it couldn't get more pathetic.. But not the good version I remember. I get nightmares of what happened with Davis and Bill and he's always there with that blank stare holding the gun..It's just.. Too much. I should be concerned more about the Reapers, I know, forget about some stupid boy and focus on what's important but... I'm not.." She lowered her head to let her hair hide her face and slowly she gripped at the bark the more her anger grew. "He's a murderer but all I see is that boy who showed me the meteor shower, the boy who carried me to the med bay... I've been blinded by a frikken' smile..And I just.. Really need advice. I need guidance, what do I do? Should I just leave him or continue searching? I don't know what I'm doing.."

"That sounds like love to me." Came a voice which made the girl let out a squeal and fall back in fright. A boy poked his head around the trunk and grinned down at her with a dopey look to him. "Sounds like you've got yourself into bit of a situation, girly."

"W-who're you? Wait! No.. How much did you hear!? Were you spying on me?" Keo asked as she got up, starting to slowly glow blue in case he tried to start anything.

"Koji. Enough. And no, I was sleeping not spying. If I was a spy I'd be a shit one for announcing my presence." Koji canted his head and showed himself fully instead of creeping behind the tree. He was Japanese and something of a tank. By the outfit he was wearing he was clearly a rocker and probably got his muscles from drums, at least the two drumsticks poking out his pocket indicated such. "So who're you miss tells-all-her-problems-to-sleeping-boys?"

"I wasn't telling my problems to you I was- …Speaking to myself." She swallowed, retreating back into herself instantly. The blue hue dimmed until eventually it was gone completely and her gaze dropped to the grass. "I'm.. Uh.."

"Lying to me." The boy huffed and crossed his arms as he casually leant back against the trunk. "You're shutting yourself off. That ain't healthy."

"I am not!" She shot back, gaze snapping back up to the boy. He wasn't the tallest she'd met but she still had to tip her head back to glare at him. "You're just butting in."

"Excuse me, you were the one who woke me up by gabbing to this tree. Yes, I knew you were speaking to it and not yourself. I didn't make my presence known because you seemed to have needed to get it out and you are in fact shutting yourself off and closing the world out and it ain't bloody healthy." He ranted. Koji let his expression fall from dopey to it's usual blank state. His resting face. It turned out this boy was like Kai when it came to the resting face. He looked angry but he was perfectly content.

"How can you possibly know that? You don't even know me." Keo huffed. She was bewildered by his rant but she had a growing need to run away from him and forget about the maps. In honesty he frightened her as he saw right through her.

"Alright. Show me your hands." He asked simply, holding his own hands out.

"What? Why?" Keo frowned, moving her arms to hide them behind her back. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Koji pushed himself off the tree and stepped one huge step forwards so he was towering over her. He didn't mean to intimidate her, only to make his point. He reached around her and grasped onto her lower arms, pulling them around to hold them in front of her. He noticed her flinching instantly so he smiled warmly to let her know he meant no harm but still she leant back to try and get some distance. "You're kinda skittish, aren't you? Don't worry. I have a point, look here. Look at your hands."

Keo raised a brow up at him but decided to humour the strange boy, eyes turning to her hands. "Okay and?"

"And where are they?" He asked, jiggling her arms so the sleeves of her hoody flapped about. "You hide them just like you do everything else. You've got a hoody at least two sizes too big for you, your hair covers your face and you're asking a tree for guidance instead of a person."

Keo frowned and dropped her gaze to the grass again. "...I know.."

Koji released her and crossed his arms, watching her drop her arms limply by her sides. "Hey there's nothing wrong with hiding and keeping to yourself. But sometimes you need to rely on other people too. No one can take on the world alone after all, especially with those shrimp things about."

Keo looked up at the boy through her hair, it wasn't much of a gesture but she rolled up her sleeves and swept her bangs to one side, giving Koji a small nod along. She wasn't sure why she was listening to him but she was. "Your outlook on life might change if the war reaches here. But hold onto it."

Koji grinned widely and crouched down a bit so he was eye level with the girl, "Maybe but I can see your face now. That's a positive. Woah! Your eyes are cool! But how old are you? 15?"

The biotic pulled a face and instantly shoved him away from her, cheeks tinting pink due to the lack of distance. "Bitch do I fucking sound 15? I'm 20 if you really need to know."

A laugh came from him and Koji ended up leaning back against the tree again, this time respecting her personal space. "I know. There isn't a thing on this space station that I don't know about."

"Great, I run into the shadow broker." She muttered under her breath. "What am I a beckon for these types?" Keo grumbled and turned away from the boy, "Sorry for intruding."

Koji quirked a brow when she started leaving, normally he'd just let someone go but he'd heard everything when she thought she was alone. Every gory detail. He couldn't just let her wander off into the unknown. "Follow your gut." He called after her, making her hault in her steps. "That's my advice. You said you couldn't trust your head or your heart, right? Then trust your gut."

"Who the hell even are you? Why would I want your advice?" She asked when she looked back at him. Keo knew she'd announced everything to this guy which was the main reason why she wanted to leave him behind. He knew all her doubts and personal feelings on everything. He knew her fears and now he knew everything about Daehyun.

"I'm just a tree." Koji smiled, stunning the blonde. "And you asked for the advice so I'm giving you it. Your situation isn't a nice one.. And I'm sorry you think you're alone in it but you aren't. From what I could gather you have people beside you that you can trust and count on. So count on them. You're shouldering everything yourself." He pushed off the tree and approached her once more to place a hand gently on her shoulder, "Trust me when I say that doing that will kill you. It isn't fair that you think you need to do it alone because you don't. Try telling what you told the tree to this Kai girl. I think you'll be surprised by the result and you'll figure out that you really aren't doing things solo. But as for everything else.. Just go with your gut instinct."

"...So.. Now you're the consort." Keo uttered, earning her a light smack to the side of her head.

"No. I'm just a tree telling you how things are. Bloody smart ass." He scolded but kept his smile.

Keo rubbed at the stricken area and scrunched up her nose, giving Koji the once over. "..Cheers. I guess.."

"There you go again with the shutting people out thing!" Koji laughed, folding his arms. He probably didn't help himself by doing this, it made his muscles stand out more. "Well, baby steps I guess. Don't you have things you should be doing? Why are you just standing here talking to a tree?"

The biotic sighed and shoved her hands into her hoody pockets, "There's a reason my clothes are ten sizes too big, y'know." She uttered without thinking. She'd already told him everything indirectly anyway, so she figured it didn't hurt to tell him more. She doubted that she'd ever see him again as well, talking to strangers about problems was supposed to help with that type of stuff. "They aren't mine."

"Oh.." Koji faltered instantly and let out an awkward laugh, "Then.. Sorry. I'm-.. I was.. A psychology major. Before the Reaper's hit anyway. Old habits."

"No you were right." She smiled, catching him off guard. The entire time they'd been talking she hadn't smiled once. "I do close myself off from people.. I act up to drive them off by being weird or I won't speak at all and withdraw entirely. There isn't really an in between now that I think about it..But you were right. Scarily so.."

"Yeah I've been told it's intimidating.. But it's fun. I love trying to figure people out by their body language." He was about to go off on a tangent when he remembered she'd said something before admitting he was right. "So.. The clothes."

Keo pulled at the black hoody and tipped her head to look down at it, "It's weird but they're Daehyun's. And before you go all 'creeper' speech on me, everything else was way too big even for my standards. I like the boy but not that much. So you were wrong on your assumption that it's love. It definitely isn't. I haven't completely lost my mind."

"Then why are you going to such lengths for him?" Koji, for once in his life was utterly confused by someone. He was a smart boy, genius level even, but he didn't understand why someone would believe in someone so much if love wasn't behind it.

"He was my friend before the feelings developed." Keo admitted. "Well.. It was rocky at first given all the clashing and the misunderstandings but he became a friend. A good one. Don't get me wrong he was arrogant and a total cunt given his upbringing.. You thought I shut people out?..Should'a seen him. Jesus he was good at that. But.. Once the barrier was down, he was loyal.. He reminded me of a Doberman actually."

"A scary guard dog." Koji interrupted bluntly. "Sounds like a right charmer."

"Doberman's are seen as scary and fierce but they aren't. They're protective and loyal to the ones they trust. That's why they guard them and get the bad reputation for being vicious dogs. They're sweethearts to the people who treat them right. That's why they're used as guard dogs. They're deathly loyal and would die protecting their home."

"So..This Daehyun guy's a Doberman?" Koji asked curiously. "Or like one.. So why'd he turn on the hand that feeds him?"

"I.." Keo stopped herself from bringing up the control chip excuse. Guk had confirmed migraines before the debris hit but he could have been acting then. She couldn't overlook the possibility that he'd never left Cerberus. It would be foolish not to. Of course she still hoped it was the chip, she still would search and act like it was because of that, now she was just mentally prepared for in case it wasn't. "We don't know. We're going to find out though." Koji looked like he was about to apologize to her for bringing it up, he had the most terrible guilt stricken look to him but before he could she received a message from Yongguk.

"Babydoll get the maps and meet us at the shuttle." Guk's holo appeared, by the looks of it he was on the move and in a hurry which alarmed the biotic.

"What's happening, Guk?" Keo asked, panic climbing in her stomach instantly. They couldn't have found him already. Koji shifted around to see what the commotion was about but he stayed out of view of the omni-tool's sight so not to alarm the man.

"Change of plan is what's happening. Youngjae responded! Kai's went on ahead with the gear, the rest of the guys are with him. They're trapped on Earth and we need to get them out of there. They have civilians with them."

"Oh, right!" Relief washed over her, she'd been dreading the worst when it came to the rest of them. Keo hated the guys being split up, Kai and herself saw the effects it had on Guk. It was tearing him apart. "Of course! Wait.. Civilians?" She asked, already on route to the kiosk to buy the maps. She didn't even notice Koji following after out of concern.

"Yeah, some guy called Yusuke's helping them but they're stuck at a comm tower. He was one of the civvies. We need to get them out of there before more Reaper forces arrive. If we don't they'll be overwhelmed and killed and I'm not allowing that. We're bringing them home. All of them." Guk responded, though his voice kept cracking from all his moving around trying to rush with the already acquired maps.

"Yusuke!?" Koji suddenly asked, letting the man in the holo finally see him. "Yusuke Yamamoto by any chance?"

"Who the hell are-"

"Yusuke Yamamoto?" Koji glared, instantly looking more feral. "Is the guys name Yusuke Yama-fucking-moto or not?" He knew it was a slim chance but if it was him, there was no doubt that Koji would be following them to Earth.

"I... Think so.." Guk guessed. From Youngjae's message it wasn't fully detailed given the fact they were fighting back husks but he remembered hearing Himchan yelling for a Yusuke to duck.

Koji nodded and ended the call, looking towards Keo sternly. "I'm coming. He's my best mate." He stated while following her to the elevator.

Keo frowned, "No.. You didn't see Earth. It's an actual war zone. There's a difference between watching it on the vids and seeing it first hand."

"All the more reason for me to come with!" Koji remarked, slamming his fist on the elevator button to close the doors behind them. "Look, I'm not asking here. Yusuke's been a bro to me for years, if this is my Yusuke then I'm not just going to stand by knowing he's on Earth with those bastards."

"What if it isn't your Yusuke, hm? What then?" Keo sighed, arms crossing across her chest. She had to admit his determination was admirable.

Koji shook his head and turned to stand beside her instead of in front of her in a defiant manner. "It's Yosh. He's the only fucker I know crazy enough to volunteer to help a bunch of Alliance."

"I never said we were Alliance, did you just do your psychology thing again?" Keo enquired, eyebrow raising as they descended to the markets.

"I can tell when people have had military training. I saw it in that guys stance and the way he spoke. He spoke like a soldier. You too.. Despite being withdrawn you still have that military stature one gets after going through harsh training." Koji droned out like he was explaining what 2 plus 2 was. "Another reason for me to come along.. I can read people. If it's Yosh and you help me get him back.. I'll help with your Doberman. I'll read his body language for you to determine why he turned on you."

"You'd be able to tell if he had a control chip?" Keo doubted that was even possible but still that naive bout of hope flared up and it was physically visible by the way she had swiftly turned to him.

"You bet your arse I can. I was top of my class." Koji boasted with the tiniest of smirks.

"No offence but a college kid won't last a day in battle." Keo told him, slowly returning to her original stance.

Koji rolled his eyes and used her head as a leaning post resulting in a noise of irritation which only made him grin, "Did I mention college. I was a major yes, but not in college. In the police academy."

"Holy fuck! You were gonna be a cop!?" Keo nearly squeaked, Kai wasn't going to be happy to hear that. She never got on well with authority. The only cop she ever liked was Bailey and that took years to establish.

"Bingo." Koji sang out with a cheeky smile, "Hard to imagine, eh? I look like I belong in a rock group. I'll maybe tell you the story later, first though.. We've got some maps to get and a shuttle to catch."


	18. Chapter 18

"Remind me again why we're letting this guy come along?" Kai asked over her shoulder as she drove the shuttle. The boys sudden appearance had struck her as odd but right now her state of mind wasn't the best. She was worried after the message. Being knowledgeable about tech she knew that getting the comm tower back online would attract the Reapers like a beckon. If they didn't get there soon they'd lose the ones they needed most. So if she was snappy or untrusting it was mainly because she was too worried about the guys to try and judge this boys character correctly.

"Because my brother is also down there." Koji spoke up for himself from his seat next to Keo. He gripped onto his safety harness and glared at the door, simply awaiting on it opening. "I'm not leaving him."

"We can easily bring him to you." Yongguk took over, "I understand that blind panic you get when you hear that your brothers are in trouble but we don't know what we'll be facing down there."

Keo cleared her throat and glanced between the three, somehow managing to cease any more chatter between them. Apparently she'd glared at them. "I've been through this with him, Gum. He's capable."

Yongguk gave Keo a nod and leant back in his seat, satisfied with the answer. Kai was obviously still distrusting but when it came to new faces they were all like that. That was the reason they'd bonded back when the lunar base was still intact. Koji on the other hand looked to be contemplating something serious in the silence. Minutes passed and he seemed to break, unable to take his thoughts any more, "Your names Gum? Seriously?" He asked with distraught.

Keo and Kai both started giggling while Yongguk dropped his head in embarrassment. "Ugh, how long have you wanted to ask that?"

"Too long. No, seriously why are you called Gum? Are you a dentist? Are you that guy that always has a pack of gum with him?" Koji questioned. By the look on his face he wasn't jesting, he was genuinely concerned about the name which got Guk giggling away with the girls. "Oh." Instantly he'd spotted the gummy smile, "I see." Disappointment crossed his features and he gave off a puppy vibe to the soldiers. He'd been expecting a better reason than a smile.

Keo erupted with laughter while Kai tried to compose herself, she was driving after all. "Never mind, I like having you along, mate. Welcome aboard." Kai had said once she settled her giggles.

"You're strange but thanks." Koji smiled airily. All that had been to illicit a response to determine what people he was trusting to help save his brother. He got no reaction however.

"Coming from the tree." Keo shot with a cat like grin towards him.

"Says the girl who talked to the tree." Koji smirked in response, fully aware of the other two who weren't quite in the loop. He loved confusing people, they always varied in reactions. For this particular confusion Kai just shook her head and let out a quiet sigh, indicating she was use to strange things coming from the biotic next to him. Then there was Guk who just stared at them with a raised brow, he had that look of wanting to ask but at the same time not wanting any part of it. That alone told this boy a lot about the two and already he felt comfortable sitting in the shuttle with them.

The nice atmosphere was short lived as soon the shuttle began to shake violently, jerking this way and that when they entered Earth's orbit. Before it would have been disconcerting but Kai and Keo had already been in that type of situation before, the only one looking worried was Koji. "Getting a distress signal from Tokyo, Guk." Kai alerted the squad the second the light started flashing on the system.

"Is it the one we already received?" Guk questioned, all forms of ease immediately gone from him. Now he was in soldier mode.

Kai took a brief few seconds of pushing at the buttons before glancing over her shoulder. "Negative. It's a new one."

"Patch it through." Guk ordered, his eyes narrowing. It could have been anyone but he hoped it was his boys. If Youngjae was amongst them he knew he'd find a way to get in contact with them. The boy had a way with tech, Guk hadn't met anyone who could out hack him. He found them on the Citadel, he'd find them in Earth's orbit.

Kai nodded and pushed the button quickly, seeing the growing worry on the man's face the longer she took. The message was full of static and the sounds of fighting could be heard but it seemed too jumpy to make out at first. "It's too jumbled!"

"Can you make sense of it?" Guk asked in a panic, he could have sworn he heard Zelo's name being mentioned. "Kai!"

"I can't fly and decrypt an entire message at the same time, Guk!" Kai yelled back in frustration. She knew he was worried but the pressure he was giving her was unreal. She was also worried, not to mention trying to keep them from crashing. She could decrypt the message but not while she was flying the shuttle. For a message the size they got it would take serious concentration which she couldn't afford unless they landed.

Koji tilted his head towards the message as it replayed like a canine that heard a dog whistle or the like. "I can do it." He answered suddenly and unfastened his safety harness. The boy stumbled towards Kai and caught onto the back of her chair to steady himself, flashing her an adorable little smile when she snapped her attention to him in shock. "What?... Doesn't everyone decrypt Military files and voice messages when they're bored?" He closed Kai's mouth for her and winked, instantly setting to work on getting the distress signal understandable.

Kai's eyes widened when in just a few short minutes the message began playing out, "I think I just fell in love a wee bit."

"Anyone?!.. This is Youngjae Yoo of the Alliance military! Zelo, quick! Cover Himchan! Requesting immediate extraction. I repeat, requesting immediate extraction. We're being over run by Reaper troops and we have civilians trapped a few clicks back. Get. Them. Out. They're priority. We'll hold off for as long as we can but get the civvies out! We can fight but they- Fuck. What the hell is that thing!?" With that the message ended after a loud smashing sound could be heard and a fearful roar.

Yongguk looked to be contemplating something serious while the other three remained deathly silent. The same thing had crossed each mind in that moment; Should they leave their friends behind to save the civilians that were trapped? As Alliance it was their duty to protect humanity but how could they sacrifice the ones they loved the most? "...Koji can you get the co-ordinates of the civilians?"

Kai snapped her attention back at Yongguk instantly, frankly she was a little shocked by his decision. "What? We're leaving them? Guk.. They're family."

Koji frowned and shook his head, of course he could track the co-ordinates but his goal was to find Yusuke. "I can but if you're going to pick them up and leave the others behind then just drop me off here."

"We don't have time to debate this." Guk growled. "Look, I don't want to leave them. Believe me I don't but they have military training whereas the civilians do not. We do what we must."

"Including leaving your brothers behind?" Koji glared. "I'm not Alliance mate. I don't work that way."

"Everyone shut up!" Keo practically roared, earning her three startled expressions. "There's four of us and you're acting like we need to pick between the two. We can do both."

Kai nodded quickly, "I agree with Keo's plan. No giving up on anyone." The outlook may have been grim and the situation didn't seem all that better but the guys weren't exactly the softest recruits. There was a chance they were still fighting.

Yongguk went to protest but then he found himself wondering why he was even going to. If there was even a shred of hope that his boys were still fighting and that they could save them then he'd take that chance. "Alright. Babydoll.. You and Cub get the civilians, Koji and-"

"I don't bloody think so." Kai interrupted. She was clearly unhappy with that plan and made it obvious by the way she landed the shuttle immediately. "You aren't keeping us out of the fight because we're girls, we can fight just as hard as you can. Don't you dare baby us."

"Cub this isn't gender studies. I know you two are amazing soldiers and can hold your own. They're my boys though.. I need to go. Especially since I suggested leaving them."

"And I'd kill him if he left me behind." Koji helped with a grin. "Hey, big guy.. Can I get a nickname?"

Guk laughed and shook his head, "You're calling me big guy.. Okay."

Keo frowned while she unfastened her safety harness, "I hate to say it Kai but I think Gum needs to be the one to go to them and I won't even question Koj."

Eventually the group made peace with the idea and they split off into two. Koji tracked the co-ordinates to the old school and passed them along to Kai's omni-tool before going off with Yongguk while Kai and Keo headed for the destination. The route to the school was desolate so naturally the two were on edge the entire way. The good news was that nothing had gotten by the comm tower which gave them a fighting hope. "So.. What's the deal with you and Koji?" Kai asked, making her sibling jump. It had been so silent until she'd spoken up.

"Deal? Nothing. I just met him." Keo shrugged, eyes narrowing at bits of rubble in the distance while she kept a look out.

"Right but what's this about him being a tree?" Of course Kai knew the story of Keo's tree. They weren't brothers for nothing. It had only been recently that she found out about it but she understood none the less. Keo had said that she was her new tree so to hear that some boy was also a tree to her was a bit odd.

"Oh.. I was talking to a tree. An actual tree, not him.. About things.. He was sleeping near by and overheard. Then he said he was a tree when I asked who he was." In honesty she couldn't fully explain her encounter with Koji. He knew things that Kai didn't, granted it was by accident but he still knew.

"Looks like you found your soul mate." Kai teased with a small smile.

"Oh god, no." Keo whimpered and and wriggled while she walked. "He's a nice guy, handsome even.. But.."

"Muscle." Kai nearly burst into laughter when the biotic started shuddering and shaking her head violently as a physical 'nope'. "He'd break you."

"Yes he bloody would." Keo agreed in horror. "He's a drummer, Kai." The chatter between the two was cut short when they reached the school, it was an odd sight to behold that was for sure. Amidst all the debris and destruction, the school remained remotely untouched. "If this was a church I'd be worried." Keo muttered under her breath.

"If this was a church we'd have burst into flames just looking at it. C'mon, the civvies will be inside." Kai sighed. "How many do you think we'll be able to fit in the shuttle?"

"No clue." Keo grumbled as they entered through the school doors. "Hey look Kai, a place I said I'd never return to."

"Keo.. We were duct rats. When did you ever go to school?" Kai laughed.

"I snuck in for a day once." She shrugged. "Wasn't worth it." Keo patted Kai on the back to get her attention away from closing the door behind them as she was now staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

Kai looked over her shoulder and raised her hands instantly to show they meant to harm. "I think the civvies have everything under control."

"You two are.." The coach lowered the gun and bowed his head in apology when he noticed the N7 logo that was etched onto their armor plating. "Alliance.. Thank god."

"How many civilians are here?" Kai asked abruptly. "We have a shuttle nearby."

"There's 7 of us. Well.. 6 technically." The coach smiled, "The little one won't count as a full person."

Keo went to flare up when Kai caught onto the back of her armor. "There's a child here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Haru! C'mere boy!" The older man yelled over his shoulder. "Friendlies."

A rather adorable Japanese boy in the schools uniform armed with a pistol came from a door to the left and stared at the two girls with doe like eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Fill the Alliance in. We'll be heading to a shuttle in a bit. I'll be seeing to Erika first." After a shoulder squeeze the gym teacher went into the room that this Haru boy had came out of.

Haru bowed his head respectfully to the two, he looked relaxed but by the way he was clutching the pistol it was clear he wasn't coping with everything that was happening. "We've been here for a few days now.. My group only arrived two days ago. Then my brother went off with the Alliance to get the comm tower working. The coach managed to get in contact with some Alliance ship a few hours ago.. I'm guessing you're them?"

"Not exactly." Keo smiled and rubbed at the back of her head. "We're Alliance but we're here on a personal mission."

Haru raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, "Personal mission? If you aren't here to help us then why are you-"

"Kid." Kai stepped forwards, calming him instantly by placing both hands on his shoulders. "We're here to help as well as finish our own mission. Don't worry. We'll help you as well."

"Your name's Haru, right?" Keo asked softly, "You know how to work fire arms?"

Haru frowned and lowered his head, locking on the pistol he was clutching onto for dear life. "Hai.. Haru Yamamoto.. Before two days ago I'd never fired a gun before. When my brother left for the comm tower it only took a few hours before the weird monster things started going nuts."

Kai cast a concerned glance to Keo before looking back to Haru. "What do you mean acting nuts, Haru?"

"When Coach got in contact with the Alliance.. There was an influx in those things. They just appeared out of nowhere and they were all heading for the tower. Some stayed behind though.. That's when I had to use the gun." Haru informed them.

"Haru.." Keo stepped forwards and crossed her arms. "By any chance is your brother Yusuke?"

"Don't tell me he's fucked you too." Haru grumbled, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience he's caused yo-"

"What!? Ew. No. I don't even know the guy. But I know a man who does. His name's Koji and he's also looking for your brother as well as one of our own." Keo clarified, though she was slightly put off by the ugly laughter that came from Kai.

"Koj!? Koj is here?" Haru lit up like a Christmas tree just by the mention of this man. "This Koji?" The boy jumbled about in his pocket and pulled out some old photo. Most people used holos nowadays but the Yamamoto's preferred the older methods. In the photograph was a picture of Yusuke, himself and a boy who looked the spitting image of the Koji they were on the shuttle with.

"How long ago was this taken, kid?" Kai asked. "It doesn't look that old."

"On the day Koj was sent to the Citadel to become C-Sec. A few weeks ago." Haru grinned.

"He's a fucking cop?" Kai shot to Keo who ended up slinking away to check on the coach and the civilians.


	19. Chapter 19

"When were you going to tell me he was a cop?" Kai asked when she entered the staff room with Haru. When they were younger, Kai was always the kid to be pulled up by C-Sec. So she wasn't all that fond of the law men. Granted her few months in the military had changed her view point somewhat but she still held a distrust towards cops.

Keo paused her conversation with the teenage girl who went by Kyoko to look at her sibling. "I thought you'd be happy that there's another gun."

"I am. I'd just rather have known about it when I was in the shuttle with him." Kai defended, her arms crossing across her chest.

"Well you know about it now." Keo grinned, earning her a glare from Kai. "Look, I think he had bigger concerns.. Like finding this Yusuke guy and it wasn't my place to say. Besides you're in the Alliance now."

Kai sighed and shook her head, "Whatever.. At least he won't get himself killed by tagging along." In truth it didn't matter all that much to her, it just surprised her. Now that she got a look at the civilians worry was quick to flare up however and she ended up pulling Keo off to the side to voice her concern. "Assuming everyone makes it back.. How are we supposed to fit everyone on one shuttle?"

Keo furrowed her brows in thought. "There's more than I thought there would be.." The biotic admitted. "If need be we could always make two trips.. First trip to get the civilians and seriously injured somewhere safe then come back for the healthier ones but that's a huge risk in itself."

Kai shook her head, "Too much of a risk. If only we had more than one shuttle.. Our problems would be solved."

Keo perked up instantly and shuffled over to Haru to tug on the boys arm. "Didn't you say that you got in contact with an Alliance ship?"

Haru glanced to Kyoko who was clutching onto his arm for dear life, he'd always had a crush on this girl but in the current situation it felt pointless to be happy that she was relying on him. Especially since she only noticed him because he was protecting everyone. "Hai." He nodded, brushing the girl off him. "It was the coach. He managed to get hold of someone who said they were sending a shuttle. We thought you were that shuttle."

Keo motioned Kai over and smiled triumphantly. "Looks like we might get that extra shuttle after all."

Kai nodded and leant back against one of the teachers old desks, "Well there's one worry settled. Next up.. Getting these guys to our shuttle."

Kyoko stepped forwards, "Wait.. I thought we were going with the Alliance. Y'know.. The ones with the big ship. Coach sent our co-ordinates, they'll be here in.. Well.. They used military speak so I dunno when exactly. But soon. Shouldn't we be here to greet them?"

Haru frowned to himself and moved away from the group, going straight back to standing guard. He didn't wish to leave the planet. He hated what was happening but he refused to leave knowing his brother was still out there. Though there wasn't much he could do, he'd help to the best of his ability. Kai noticed the boys expression and turned to Kyoko, "Is he alright?"

"None of us are alright." The girl sighed and tugged at the hem of her skirt to pull it down. "But.. No. That's all he does now."

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned, brow quirking upwards.

"He's always on guard." Kyoko whispered. "I've tried to get him to laugh or at least smile but I think he's too worried about Yusuke. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep.. He just stands there clutching that gun. I'm worried about him. Can one of you.. I dunno.. Talk to him or something?"

Kai and Keo cast a look to one another in a silent debate on who would have the task. After a stare off Kai let out a grumble and pushed herself off the desk to approach the teen. "Uh.. Hey there." She tried though she wanted to punch herself for the awkward wave she just gave him. That was why she wasn't the one to talk to others. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Haru glared, trying to concentrate on the carnage outside in case more husks appeared. The only thing he could hold onto was that if there was a lack of husks, it meant someone was still fighting them back. He just hoped that someone was Yusuke.

Kai shook her head and rested against the wall beside him. "It's against the law to lie to me, y'know."

"It's against the law to lie to cops. You ain't a cop." Haru shot back.

"Alright, smartass. No, I'm not a cop but I am from the Alliance which means I'm sent to protect people like you. I'd appreciate it if you're truthful with me. Lying to me could get you killed kid." Kai glared, "You aren't the only one with family out there. I know you're worried for your brother and I know you're trying to help but keep up what you're doing and you'll make yourself sick. That helps no one. You have people here who care about you."

Haru slowly turned his gaze to Kai, the grip on his pistol tightening. "The one who cares for me is out there. Fighting monsters."

"And in here." Kai countered. "That girl in there.. She's worried about you. If not for me, take a break for her, yeah?"

"Kyoko?" Haru scoffed and turned his attention back out the window. "She only cares now because I'm helping protect the group. She didn't give me a second look any other day. No. I'm fine. I don't need her or you. I just need Yusuke.. Though he was wrong about girls. They never notice when you want them to."

Kai gave Haru the once over and raised a brow, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're acting this way because the girl didn't notice you when you wanted her to?" Kai straightened and grabbed hold of his shirt collar, slamming him against the wall roughly. "Stow the bullshit, kid. There's a fucking war on in case you haven't noticed. Neglecting your health because you're too spiteful to listen to reason will get you fucking killed. So she didn't notice you in high school, so fucking what? The Reapers don't care that she didn't let you nail her so stop acting like a butt hurt little brat and get your act together. What the hell would your brother say if he saw you acting this way? Y'know what... No. Get your fucking ass back in there and eat something. I'm taking over watch." Kai tossed the boy to one side and took up his position, sniper rifle at the ready.

Haru stared wide eyed at the Infiltrator as he stumbled into the door frame that led to the staff room. He caught himself quickly and tried to steady his heart beat from the fright he'd gotten. Haru was one of those boys that didn't look like much, in fact he looked like a baby but when it came to fighting he was definitely a Yamamoto. So to have felt fear when confronted was something that never happened to him yet the Alliance soldier had managed to spark it up within him. "For the record.. I wasn't neglecting my health because of a girl." He stated. Kai had earned the boys respect during her rant so he decided to be truthful to her. "I was watching the husks movements.. As I've seen none it lets me believe that Yusuke's still fighting and holding them back. I didn't want to miss anything as it's all I've got to go on. I was scared that if I turned away for a second.."

Kai felt a small sting in her chest and furrowed her brows. "He's still fighting." She assured the boy who reminded her a lot of a puppy. Kai looked over her shoulder and nodded towards the door. "Go eat something, you little brat. I'll keep watch."

Haru nodded reluctantly and returned to the room, heading straight for Erika who was in charge of rationing the food reserves. Kyoko relaxed instantly when she saw the boy sitting at their old maths teachers seat while munching on a rice ball. Keo shook her head and stifled a laugh at the two teenagers. The biotic soon grew serious however when the coach made his way back into the room, "Where did you go?"

"I went to try and contact that Alliance ship again, ma'am. They're still sending an evac team for us. Said they'd be able to get us some place safe." He nodded.

Keo scratched at the back of her neck while she thought on his words. An evacuation team would make the one shuttle problem easier but for some reason something didn't sit right with her. "Any other details on this ship?"

"No offence, ma'am.. But I only care that they're coming to the rescue." The coach went around the girl and headed straight for Erika to inform her of the Alliance rescue and she hugged her child close to her chest in relief.

Keo on the other hand made a bee line for Kai who true to her word was keeping watch in the hallway. "Apparently an evac team is coming to collect them."

"What? Why apparently?" Kai didn't tear her eyes from the window but she gestured for Keo to continue with her thoughts. The tone in her voice had indicated suspicion.

Keo shook her head and leant against the wall, sliding herself down into a sit. "I dunno.. Maybe I'm just tired but it isn't sitting right with me. We were in the air.. You were flying the shuttle.. How many Alliance ships did you see up there? I know it's possible but my gut doesn't like it. I think we should get them to safety.. Not this mystery ship."

"How about we wait until we see the team? It could easily just be a passing vessel who caught the distress call or it could be your suspicion. We're good judges of characters.. We'll be able to tell if they aren't any good." Kai muttered. Assuring people had became her thing since landing on Earth it seemed. "After all who better to pick out the scum from the saintly than two duct rats."

Sure enough, after a while of waiting a shuttle landed just outside the school gates which instantly alerted the two who'd taken up watch for them or any other life forms. Kai and Keo narrowed their eyes at the group that hopped out the vehicle. They looked like Alliance with the logo and the proper armor but anyone could pick up the N7 armor if they had enough credits. The two held the doors open for two of the team of four to enter the school, the other two seemed to be guarding the shuttle doors and possibly the civilians exit. The two men had helmets on and refused to take them off when they entered the building so judging by their looks was going to be difficult. "Status." The one on the right ordered while the one on the left remained silent.

Kai stepped forth and saluted, "Uh.. Civilians are secure and safe but we have some of our own at that comm tower fighting off Reaper troops."

The two helmeted men looked at one another and the silent one nodded to the one on the left for him to continue, "I'm Lt. Summers, I'll be relieving you of your hard work. We can all fit in the shuttle so I advise getting the civilians ready now. We'll be leaving shortly."

Kai nodded and dashed into the staff room to tell everyone the good news while Keo remained with the two Alliance. "So.. Lt. Summers. Who's your partner?"

"It's unimportant." Lt Summers uttered out with a gruff voice.

"Actually it's very important. We need to know who's saving us." Keo crossed her arms.

"The Alliance. That's all you need to know." Lt Summers tried to assure the girl but the problem was he was trying to assure the most suspicious person in the group.

"Alright then take off your helmet. Getting everyone together might take awhile. They're dotted about the place and it must be stuffy in that thing." Keo smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "I remember training in those things.. Damn was it sweaty!"

Lt. Summers looked to his partner and let out a sigh when he nodded, removing his helmet. "Very well but we must hurry. Husks don't wait." Without his helmet it was easier to see that this man wasn't a good one. Judging by looks was harsh as humans in themselves were deceiving but the man in front of Keo wasn't a good man. The vibe he gave off gave the girl the creeps.

Shivers ran up the biotics spine. It wasn't his facial features that gave him away, that was just how he was born. It was his eyes, she'd looked into similar eyes before and the last time that happened he'd shot a man in the head. Keo nodded towards the silent one, "What about him?"

"He.. Has serious facial injuries. We don't talk about it and he's very self conscious of them." Lt Summers nodded, smiling to the best of his ability.

It was already clear these two weren't Alliance and Keo's suspicion had been sated. She was at a close enough proximity to note that the armor they had on was real but outdated which didn't bode well. Now they had to find a way to get away from them. "Sorry to hear. Listen.. About the people at the comm tower. Right now this is the safest place for the civvies to be.. So could you and your team help out.. It'd mean more Alliance and more safety."

"No." Lt. Summers glared. "Our orders were to secure the civilians."

Keo tilted her head, "Mate.. It's a war. We need to help each other out."

"We are helping. We're helping the civilians." Summers scowled.

Keo narrowed her eyes and subtly stepped in front of the staff room door. That was the last straw for her. She knew the Alliance. She'd been getting training for months. The first thing they taught them was that if people were safe then you didn't leave men behind. "Right. In that case Kai and I are staying here then. To help out."

Lt Summers went to agree but his silent friend gripped onto his forearm and shook his head. Summers grumbled a few choice words before looking to the biotic, "I'm sorry, we can't let you do that. The more Alliance safe the better."

Keo might have believed him then if he hadn't said it through gritted teeth or the fact he'd completely changed his viewpoint. If he was the Lieutenant then why was he listening to the other man. "Right, so go to the comm tower and you'll have even more safe."

She was clearly pissing this man off something terrible by the way he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. "But that would mean risking us. Then who'd help the civilians?"

"We would." Keo smiled though she ended up flinching back as Lt. Summers rose his hand to strike her, luckily his silent friend caught his arm and pushed him back outside to have words with him. The second they were gone Keo darted in to the staff room, "They aren't Alliance. They aren't Alliance!"

Kai shot a look to the group and signalled to them. Like that they all sprinted out the back room and went in various directions, each going to a different part of the school as instructed by Kai. "You sure?" If these men were of bad intent then they'd have to find them all.

"No. That's why I came running in. I'm positive! Summers went to hit me." Keo whined as she grabbed her gun and crouched behind a desk opposite her sibling.

"Maybe he just found you really annoying. I mean you did use your confusion tactic right?" Kai smiled.

"Fucking cunt." Keo shot before shaking her head, "Actually I didn't. Just had an answer or question for everything he said. Look I dunno who they are but their gear is outdated and I don't think that's an Alliance shuttle."

"I saw it too. It's unmarked." Kai nodded. "Right.. New plan of action..What's our new plan of action?"

Keo scanned the area quickly and pulled Kai into the corner. "Gimme a boost."

Kai raised a brow and looked up to see the ducts, "When I said you could still fit in the ducts...You held onto that didn't you."

"I'm spiteful remember. Now shut up and boost me." As asked Kai hoisted Keo up into the air after she used a warp on the air duct to make a hole in it. Keo quickly grabbed onto the edge and wriggled herself inside. "Well shit.." Came the echo of Keo's voice. "You were right."

"You fit perfectly don't you?" Kai called up.

"I feel like we're back home on the Citadel it's that familiar." Keo called down as she poked her head out to see her sibling. "You'll be able to fit too."

"No, no. I'll let you have the duct fun. I never really liked it all that much. I'll deal with Summers. I've been meaning to tell you about something though and now seems like a good enough time... I developed some biotics." Kai smirked.

"What!? You tell me this now!?" Keo practically yelled at her.

"I didn't want to say anything until it became official. But now it is.. So.. You are now looking at your very own mini krogan." Kai grinned proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

After the shocking news the two had came up with an entirely new plan. Keo was to stick to the ducts and keep them confused as when it came to travelling through the things she was scarily fast. She'd been given the nickname Fox by one of the other orphans because of how well she could manoeuvre through the tunnel like spaces. Kai however was to keep the fire on her and use her newly acquired charge ability to her advantage, this was her speciality, full frontal assaults. While Keo was the Fox amongst the orphans she was known as the Tiger. It had became something of a running joke between the two as Kai's favorite animal was in fact a tiger. If the men thought they'd just be able to waltz in and go about with their malicious intent then they clearly hadn't faced duct rats before.

They'd managed to form this plan in the nick of time as the second Kai hid behind one of the many desks, the two frustrated 'Alliance' soldiers entered the staff room. Being met with an empty room clearly ticked them off more as they hadn't been ready for meeting any form of resistance or told about the two Alliance. It was then Kai gathered her energy and used her biotic charge on Summer's, knocking him back out into the hallway in one rough charge. "Krogan charging!" Kai laughed before sprinting off down the halls.

The silent soldier made a noise of irritation and opened the front doors, motioning the two by the shuttle to come in and assist. He pulled off his helmet and crouched down in front of Summer's to smack at his face until he woke up. Summer's was groggy and slow to wake up but when he did he was met by the terrifying sight of a pissed off phantom and two impatient shock troops. "Get up and follow the bitch. You. Go with him and make sure he doesn't fuck it up this time." The brunette ordered while he sauntered into the staff room to scope out the area.

"Sir, what about me?" The remaining shock troop asked.

"Find the civilians. The Illusive man needs more subjects." The phantom uttered while glaring up at the hole in the duct. "I've got a mouse to catch." The trooper saluted the man and took to the halls with his gun at the ready, leaving a modified Daehyun to chase after the biotic.

Keo twisted and turned through the ducts, heading for where she knew the cafeteria was though the only thing keeping her right was the smell of the grease. She paused in her crawling when she reached the grated part of the vents and saw Kyoko and Haru huddled together behind the mats in the schools gym. She would have continued on her way if movement hadn't caught her eye, in the door way just below her was the top of a helmet that clearly belonged to the hostiles. Quietly she moved back the grate when he took a few steps into the gym and she fired a throw blast at him. Keo let herself be visible to the man as the second he caught sight of her he forgot about the two hiding teenagers and focused on catching her in his anger. The biotic took off in some kind of monkey run to move faster through the vents while the sounds of yelling and even gunshots were heard after her. After nearly getting hit by the gunshots a few times, she came to an abrupt stop as the only way out was up or down. Down meant facing the man with the gun. "I should have been called monkey.." She mumbled as she placed two hands at either side of the duct. Keo shimmied herself up the shaft until she was simply sat with her legs dangling off the edge of the next tunnel. It was a good thing she had taken her military training seriously or that would have been ten times harder. The sounds of stomping about and yelling for her to show herself could be heard below however so she soon tucked her legs up in case the man decided to fire up at her again. She'd already received a graze from a too close for comfort bullet. She didn't fancy being shot properly. "Who even are you guys.." She muttered out loud to herself. Taking a deep breath she turned herself around and began crawling along the vent. "Great.. Labyrinth time.." With the lower vents she could at least see the hallways occasionally when it came to the grates to air out the school on a hot day but now she was high up and going back the way she had came. Not to mention she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face any more. She had to resort to feeling her way through the vents, it was a good thing she liked bugs and dirt or she'd be in hell. Occasionally she'd look back over her shoulder, not out of precaution but because she thought she'd heard movement, naturally though this was paranoia at being stuck in the dark. Met with only darkness she shook her head and focused on finding her way out the maze like vent system. Keo crawled about for a good few minutes before her leg got caught on something, she grumbled and tried to tug her foot free but then a disturbing thought came to her. Perhaps it was because she was in complete darkness and the only sounds she could hear was her own breathing but her head wouldn't drop it. She was crawling through ducts and feeling her way about.. There wasn't anything that would catch onto armor. If there was it wouldn't have such a firm hold of her ankle. Fear built up within her as the thing holding her felt distinctively like a hand and out of sheer panic she blasted some biotics backwards. The light from the blast illuminated the darkness and she caught sight of the one thing that inspired terror within her. Daehyun.

The vents shook from the use of the biotics but the phantom had trapped what he could in a barrier to avoid them both being crushed to death by a vent collapse. Because of that action the girl had managed to kick herself free and scramble away from him, he could hear her thumping away in the distance as she tried her utmost to get away from him and it was in this moment he did something unforgivable. "Keo! Keo is that you!? Where am I!?" His voice echoed out through the tunnels sounding shaken and confused. "Keo, help me! Please don't leave me!" He pleaded.

Keo paused in her retreat, every muscle was screaming at her to keep running yet she became rooted, paralysed by the voice of the man she use to trust. She fell back against the vent as she listened to the boy call out for her, begging her to come back to him. Begging her to help him. Her gut was telling her to ignore it and keep going but her head had other plans. What if he'd snapped out of it? Could she live with herself if she just abandoned him? What if Daehyun was himself again? The blonde gripped at her head as she became lost in confusion. She wanted to go to him but at the same time she wanted to leave him, knowing it could just be a ruse to get her out of hiding. "Stop it.." She whimpered and crawled in the opposite direction of his voice. Keo was naive by nature, this much she could admit, but she wasn't an idiot. Daehyun was trying to take her for a fool and although it pained her, she refused to go back to him.

"Keo!" He kept calling. The phantom knew full well what he was doing. He knew just calling out to her like the way he use to would be gnawing at her. So Daehyun kicked it up a notch, "Keo, please! Cerberus are here!.. I managed to trick them. The control chip got rattled in the last fight, I'm me but I don't know how long they'll buy it for. Come with me, please. I'll get you to safety. C'mon Firebug! You can trust me." He called out as he crawled through the ducts after her. He could hear her struggling with herself at his words so he knew he was catching up.

Keo was forced to stop when she was met with a long drop, from what she could make out it connected to a slant which would mean she'd go straight into a slide. For how long for was unknown, she didn't even know what part of the school she was in any more but she could hear the sounds of a fan in the distance. The good news would be that she might have a light source again. She stared down the shaft, trying to gather herself together before she even attempted it. It was something that would require focus. After a deep breath she swung her legs over the edge and placed her hands at either side of the opening. "Ignore him..Just leave him.."

"Keo! Thank god!" Daehyun called from the corner, his armor had a light attached to it which he'd purposely only just turned on to blind her. For a moment he stared her down from the opposite end of the shaft, trying his best to look scared. He managed to smile sweetly and held his hands out to her as she flinched away from him instantly, "It's dangerous to be up here.. C'mon, I'll get you out. We can go back together. All of us.. You, me.. Guk, Himchan. Everyone. Just.. Come away from the edge, neh? We'll go somewhere safe. I'm so sorry for everything. I-"

"Shut up!" Keo snapped, "It isn't going to work. I don't believe you! You aren't him."

"Then why haven't you jumped?" Daehyun asked bluntly. "Admit it, part of you believes it's me. You'd be right with that. I am me. I'm back. So come here, neh? I've been through a lot and would really like a hug. Remember you use to hug me when I had my break downs.. I need you."

Tears stung at her eyes and she shut them tightly, going through everything in her head. From what she saw when she hit him with biotics, he had the same blank look to him. The same cold eyes. Now he was there saying he was better but with the same look in his eyes. "I said something to you..." She muttered. She was done letting him toy with her, Keo refused to be manipulated by the phantom any longer. She wiped away her tears and opened her eyes, snapping a glare to him. "I said that I'd destroy you. You can cry and stomp all you want, mate..But you ain't Daehyun. I'll admit that you had me going for a minute but you lack one key trait that would make me come straight to you. Warmth. Your eyes give you away. I assure you, you will not trick me again. If you know what's good for you.. You'll never try to find me again because if you do.. I will rip you to shreds." She watched his smile falter into a frown and it was there she scowled at him. "So if you want me.. I dare you to come get me." In one fluid movement she nudged herself over the edge and dropped rapidly, at the last second she used her hands to slow herself down so that when she hit the slide she didn't break any bones. She'd heard Daehyun launch himself forwards to try and grab her but by the time he'd reached where she had been she was sliding her way through the shafts at a rapid pace thanks to the material of her armor. Judging by the sounds of a fan growing ever louder and by the amount of different passage ways in the shaft, she was nearing the boiler room of the school. That would explain why it felt like it was endless anyway. The boiler room use to be a panic room in the old days, designed as some bomb shelter for when the Turian's first attacked. It went deep into the earth so of course the vent system was intense, it had to be as it had to supply oxygen to the civilians that were hiding from the aliens. Now it was a simple boiler room which she was heading straight for.

Being unfamiliar with the route, she'd been thrown against the sides of the vents with each sharp turn and despite being battered and bruised Keo was quick to catch sight of the large fan that awaited her at the end of the shaft. This fan signalled the end of her ride. Panic rose up within her and she struggled to try and slow herself down. Luckily her hand managed to catch onto a side vent though it nearly pulled her arm out its socket in the process, with a wince she moved her other arm to grab hold of the edge more securely, body still dangling in the danger zone. Being so close to the fan that emitted cold air made it difficult to breath and manoeuvre but she still managed to pull herself out of the main shaft, her hair whipping around wildly which sometimes stung at her face. After a small coughing fit, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and crawled to the end of the passage tiredly, "When I get out of here I never want to see a duct again." The good news was that she could see again, the bad news was that she would have to enter the boiler room and make it on foot to find everyone else. All the while a phantom lurked in the vents. Keo sighed and made a right turn which ended up leading her to a dead end. Frustrated, she crawled back the way she came and continued to the left instead only to be met with three different routes. "...I fucking hate vents!"

"Keo?" Came a familiar yet scared sounding voice from the right.

"Now isn't the time to tell me you exist, God." Keo grumbled, instantly following it. "Where were you five seconds ago!?" She recognised it as Kyoko's.

A feminine giggle sounded out then Haru's voice became more predominant. "Shh. They have us boxed in the boiler room.. What do we do?"

"Stay there. I'm coming." Keo called out, going back to her monkey stance for better speed. When she emerged from the shaft Kyoko gave a shocked gasp. She was covered in dust and grime, not to mention the bullet graze on her cheek and the limp she had when she walked from being grabbed by a genetically superior fighter.

"No offence but you look terrible." Haru laughed as he set down the grate before going back to holding onto Kyoko who had been clutching onto him for dear life.

"You try crawling through the vents. It's filthy in there by the way! You should fire your janitor." Keo joked, trying to keep Kyoko giggling as she was on the verge of tears. "Alright, Haru.. Status report."

Haru nodded and took a deep breath. "We were hiding in the gym like Kai said but some guy came in.. He was thrown somewhere then ran out all angry like.."

"Your welcome." Keo smiled, puffing her chest out proudly.

"What?.. Was that you? Cheers. Anyway.. When he ran out we decided to find a better place to go but we ended up running into another one of those guys. He grabbed Kyoko so I shot him in the foot and we bolted... I saw Kai taking down some guy and went to go to her but she motioned for us to continue. I didn't question her. So we kept running and ended up here." Haru took a moment to think over his words then nodded again. "Hai. That's it."

Keo raised a brow. "Good on you for the foot thing.. But wait I thought you said they had you boxed in. No wait what about Kai? No wait.. How much did I miss in those vents?"

"A lot.." Kyoko piped up. "They brought in extra guys. The armor looks different too. It's white."

"Cerberus." Keo darkened. "That explains the phantom in the ducts."

"What!?" Both Haru and Kyoko nearly shrieked.

"Nothing! Nothing.. Move away from the vents though." Keo grinned sheepishly and pushed the two away from the entrance.

Haru shook his head and pulled himself away from the biotic. "No wait a fucking minute!"

"Language." Keo scolded.

"Gomen.. No, wait.. What the hell is a phantom?" Haru nearly exploded. "First the creepy zombie things, then the weirdos in the stupid armor and now you're saying there's a ghost in the fucking vents!?"

Keo furrowed her brows and cast a glance to Kyoko who ducked back behind her a little at Haru's temper. "A phantom is someone modified by the group Cerberus. They have stealth implants. Makes them the perfect assassin. Also incredibly infuriating as they have barriers. Look.. I didn't nearly get ripped to shreds by a giant fan to be yelled at by some teenager. You said they boxed you in. Do you know if Kai's alright?"

"..Hai. Some saw us fleeing and followed. We blocked the doors but they're trying to get through. As for Kai.. I think she was fighting off a few. She looked to be having fun." Haru informed her reluctantly.

"That sounds like Kai. Alright, listen up. We're going back through the vents. It's the only way out so just stay close." Keo sighed, the idea of having to venture back in those blasted tunnels irritating her.

Kyoko hugged onto Keo's arm a little and gave it a small tug, "What about that phantom?.."

"I lost him awhile back. We should be fine if we stick to the lower parts. If he makes an appearance.. I'll deal with him. I've got your back, don't worry." Keo assured her. "But if we stay here eventually Cerberus will break through. I don't have enough power to take them all down alone so we need to find Kai."

Haru headed back to the vent and held his hand out to Kyoko. "I'll take rear guard. It'll be alright." Keo gave him a smile and climbed in to lead the way while Kyoko took the boys hand thankfully.

The three made their way through the vent system slowly but surely though the sounds of complaining from Haru and Kyoko soon got on the biotics nerves. "It's a fucking vent of course its dirty!.." Keo finally snapped back. "Do you two mind. We're trying to be sneaky here. Scary assassin guy out there in case you forgot. Shhh!"

"Gomenasai." Kyoko squeaked out.

"Kyoko...I can see your underwear.." Haru stuttered out.

"Haru!" Kyoko nearly yelled and shifted around to hide herself by pulling her skirt down.

Keo dropped her head and groaned. "Oh for fuck sake." She took a moment to regain her composure all the while the two bickered like an old married couple. "Kids.. Can we get back to escaping?"

"Hai." They both sounded out in unison from the scolding.

"Kyoko.. Either switch with Haru or just ignore it. You're crawling for your life here. I don't think it matters if he sees that your underwear is pink with bunnies on them." Keo sighed before continuing. She was half tempted to just leave them there.

"H-How did you know!?" Kyoko stuttered out in embarrassment as she quickly crawled after the girl.

"You have pink bunny pants?" Keo asked over her shoulder with a raised brow. "I just guessed that one."

Haru groaned and tossed a small pebble at Keo. "It's cute! Now shut up and keep moving."

"Hear that, Kyoko? You're in with the mini host." Keo smirked, an evil sounding chuckle coming from her as she heard the rage build within the high schooler.

"Urusai!" Haru growled out angrily. "I'm no host! They're fucking stupid!"

"You look like one." Keo retorted with a smug look to her.

"You wanna go?" Haru glared. The Yamamoto's hated being compared to hosts, it was something even Yusuke got all the time. All because they looked attractive to others.

It was Kyoko's turn to sigh in place of Keo. "Kids.. Can we continue. We're escaping remember."

"Hai." Keo and Haru droned out in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

Kai ducked behind the cover of the lunch table she'd knocked over while Erika and her child hid in the kitchens. She'd found the two getting boxed in by a few of Cerberus and naturally she'd jumped to the rescue. Luckily Kai had been joined by the coach who was aiding her in holding back the troopers that just kept coming through the main doors. "Where the hell are they all coming from!?" Kai yelled after shooting one straight through the skull. They were like cockroaches.

"Nice shot, kid!" The coach called back from his spot behind some vending machines.

Kai smirked and fired a few shots at some Engineer who was trying to set up a turret. "Shit, shit.. Cover me, Coach!" After a deep breath Kai gathered her energy and charged the man, knocking him back a bit. Quickly she grabbed onto him and fired a bullet through his chest at point blank range. Last thing they needed was for him to set up that gun. The sounds of the door opening alerted the tomboy to the influx of Cerberus troops who flooded in like water being released from a dam. Kai backed up a few steps while the coach fired at the hostiles to cover her. He'd managed to take out a few but by the time Kai managed to find decent cover they'd been surrounded. "Fuck.." Kai frowned, standing slowly and raising her hands up in surrender. She would have fought until death if there wasn't a little girl in the back room with her mother but right now they needed her alive. If surrender meant she could protect them, then surrender was what she would do. Of course her head was abuzz with different routes of escape and different tactics to gain the upper hand but for those to work she needed a full fledged biotic or at least a decent distraction.

The coach cast a glance to Kai and followed her lead, dropping his gun as ordered by one of the shock troops. He would have questioned the white flag act but even he knew there were too many bodies to fight against. "Thanks for trying, kid." He smiled towards Kai, flashing her a look that said she'd done her best.

"Coach. That hurts." Kai muttered, "Have some faith in me." She wasn't sure what she could do but seeing this man resign to his fate so easily made her want to fight for him. She didn't want to let Cerberus take them. Blue eyes scanned the area for some form of distraction. She noted a few Guardian's with shields stood under a fire alarm. While the leader of the Cerberus group spouted orders Kai took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Erika emerge from the kitchens as asked. In the quick second the doors closed she'd noted the cookers and ovens all lined up. If she could get the civilians in the giant fridge, she could blow up the Cerberus troops. "Coach.. It's about to get a little hot in here. Get to the fridge." The coach had cast a confused look to the girl but when he saw her hook her boot under the pistol she'd dropped he didn't question her motives. Cooley and calmly he approached Erika, his hands remaining raised as he assured the troops he was just moving to comfort the woman. When he reached her he hugged onto her and whispered the plan into her ear, though the missing daughter alarmed him. Erika nodded and hugged the coach thankfully, informing him that she'd told her daughter to hide behind some boxes to avoid being caught. She had figured Cerberus would take them away to a fate worse than they already had so had told her to avoid being seen until Yusuke returned. A desperate act of a mother but she had faith that Yusuke would return alive.

Kai looked back at the two and gave a firm nod to the coach who covered Erika quickly and pulled her into the kitchens. In one fluid movement Kai had kicked the pistol up and shot the alarm, shocking Cerberus when the fire alarm and sprinkler system activated. By the time they looked back to try and shoot the girl she'd vaulted herself over the counter and charged herself into the kitchen. "What exactly is your plan!?" Erika yelled as she collected her child.

"Kill everyone." She stated flatly as she turned on the gas to all the cookers and ovens in the kitchen. "Get in the fridge. Now." Kai ordered with a glare. Erika faltered for a brief second but nodded and entered the fridge with a thank you to the Alliance soldier.

"What about you?" The coach asked in concern, hand on the door to the fridge. "You'll be blown up with them!" He didn't like the idea of leaving her out in the blast zone. "Let me do it."

"Have a little faith, Coach." Kai repeated with a wink and pushed him into the fridge, manually shutting the door behind him from the outside. Kai's gaze lifted up to the vents above her and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The sounds of Cerberus manoeuvring around outside the door could be heard and her attention was soon brought to the door. The orders were to kill her and obtain the subjects. "Fucking Cerberus." Kai growled. "They're people not subjects." The grip on her pistol tightened and she rose it immediately, just waiting on the doors opening to fire the shot and spark up the explosion. Cerberus sickened her. She was enraged by their comments as they were supposed to be humanity's shield. Now they were the sword in humanity's back and she would not allow them to take the civilians she swore to protect. The tension built up within the girl the longer Cerberus took until eventually the doors opened. Without hesitation Kai pulled the trigger and in mere seconds the room sparked up in flame until an explosion burst from the room, the gas in the kitchen had leaked out into the cafeteria so the blast travelled out and decimated all in its path. The room was ablaze until the fire system sparked up in the kitchen and extinguished the flames, clearing the exit for the survivors in the fridge. The stench of burning flesh and melded metal filled the air as the coach emerged after a few minutes.

"Oh my god.." He gasped when he was met with a melting Cerberus troop. "Erika.. Cover your nose and Rin's face. It's a nightmare out here. I'll try and find the girl.. You get your daughter out."

Erika picked up Rin and clutched her daughters head to her. "Close your eyes, sweetie." She'd went to follow the gym teachers orders but Kai dropped down into her path, looking a bit singed but other than that, healthy. "Kaiser!" Erika shrieked. "Where?.. How?.. Are you alright!? Young lady explain yourself!"

The coach spun around at the commotion and stared at the grinning soldier, shocked to the spot. "How did you.."

Kai glanced between the two in confusion for a minute. "I said have faith in me." A sly grin slowly spread across her lips and she pointed towards the ducts. "I was a duct rat on the Citadel growing up. So I did what was familiar to me and took to the vents."

"You should have been burnt alive!" Erika gasped, "We felt the room shake from the explosion. You shouldn't have survived that! Did you know the vents would shield you?"

Kai shrugged at patted out an ember that tried to re-light on her shoulder. "Not really no." That earned her glares from the two adults in front of her. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, I just saved your asses! I knew the vents were deployed during the First Contact War so I knew they had to be sturdy to survive a bombing. It's the same material used for bunkers if I'm getting my facts right. My only worry was if I could get in the vents in time.. Clearly, I made it."

"Not completely." The coach chuckled as he moved over to her to pat down the burning cinders on her. "You're still sparking."

"I just outran an explosion, mate. I'm fast but not that fast." Kai laughed then turned her attention to the mother. "How's your daughter?" She asked Erika who looked happy that the girl was still with them.

"She's shaking.." Erika frowned and cuddled the girl.

"Her name's Rin?" Kai looked to the mother for confirmation before approaching the hiding six year old. "Hey there, Rin." She spoke softly, getting the girl to at least peek a look towards her.

"Why's the man lady all dirty?" Rin asked her mother. She'd clearly never seen a tomboy before.

Kai smiled and crossed her arms, "Because this man lady just defeated a dragon."

"What!?" Rin squeaked and raised her head in excitement. "You fought a bad dragon? Was it huge? Did it have spikes?"

"Sure was. It was gigantic and had razor sharp spikes on its back. But Rin, listen, it destroyed a bit of the school okay? So you can't look at it because it isn't nice. The bad men got caught in the fight." Kai informed the little girl who nodded along to her every word. "I'll get you and your mother out of here safely, okay? But you need to promise not to look and to look after your mother."

"I promise dragon knight! I'll look after mummy. Mummy don't look at it!" Rin turned to face her mum and covered Erika's eyes.

Erika giggled and pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead before making her hide her face again, this time however Rin complied and had stopped crying because of Kai's dragon story. "Thank you, Kaiser." Erika pressed a kiss to Kai's cheek in thanks and hoisted her daughter up a bit more to hold her securely. "What do we do now?"

"More of those men would have heard the blast surely." The coach sighed. "We need to get out of here."

Kai nodded. "Coach.. You looked like you knew what you were doing back there."

"I'm Korean, ma'am. Joining the military was mandatory. I've had training." The coach smiled proudly. "I stayed on for a few extra years before becoming a P.E teacher."

"So you're qualified to protect Erika and Rin?" Kai asked firmly.

"More than qualified." The coach had shifted his gaze to lock eyes with Erika for a moment and in that moment Kai believed this man would defend those two to the death.

With another nod Kai took hold of the coaches arm and pulled him off to the side, "Coach.. A word. Listen. My brothers still in here, I need to find her. So is Kyoko and Haru. I'll find them all and we'll meet up with you but staying here is a bad plan so I need you to take Erika and Rin to these co-ordinates." After giving the coach the directions to their parked shuttle she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm trusting you here, Coach. We'll be along shortly. I promise. I won't leave you waiting long.. I just need you to get that little girl out of this." This man had saved her a few times back when they were having their gunfight in the cafeteria, he'd even supplied her with energy bars to keep her biotic charge up and running. It was because of him she was standing here and because of him she had faith that Erika and Rin would make it to the shuttle safely.

The coach listened intently and placed his hand on the side of the girls neck in a comforting manner, to assure her that what she was asking him to do was something he could accomplish. "I understand, Ma'am. We'll be waiting for you." Kai sighed in relief and parted from the coach, raising her gun to scout out the cafeteria in case there were survivors or reinforcements. Before she left however the coach caught her attention and she couldn't help but smile at him. "My name's Ryu by the way. Ryu Sungtae." That was a name Kai would remember for quite sometime. She figured if they got back to the Citadel that she could perhaps look him up later. She knew he was dependable, he had her back through this entire mess. Now though she had to focus on finding Keo, Haru and Kyoko in amongst all the chaos. The worst part was that the explosion would draw Cerberus straight to her like flies to a pile of shit. Kai used her infiltrator training to her advantage by sticking to the shadows and taking the most deserted routes. Eventually she found herself in the schools med bay to which she was grateful for. She looted the medi-gel and other useful items before taking a moment to collect herself. The moment was short lived as suddenly the loud sound of an explosion and the shaking of the school alerted the girl back into action. "What the hell!?... Wait that wasn't me this time..." Kai sprinted out the room and down the hallways until she saw a large black cloud of smoke coming from a blocked hallway that was covered in debris. From what she could make out the thing in her path was a shuttle. Panic struck the girl instantly as she'd sent Ryu straight to the shuttle not that long ago. Thoughts of Erika, Rin and Ryu laying dead within caused her to tremble and she began banging on the shuttle doors in desperation. "Ryu! Rin! Erika! Can you hear me!?-" Kai stumbled back when the shuttle door struggled to lift from the brick but when it did she was met by a welcome face, a face that brought tears to her eyes. "Guk!" Instantly Kai scrambled to her feet and threw herself into the mans arms who caught her gratefully.

"Cub! Thank god." Guk grunted from the impact but his arms locked around her tightly, head dropping onto her shoulder, thankful to see the girl breathing. "We saw the Cerberus shuttle and panicked. We thought you guys were gone."

Kai pulled herself away from the man and checked him out, "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Yongguk shook his head and smiled his gummy smile at her. "I'm alright, don't worry. You can thank Yusuke for the crash though."

"Hey I knew we'd be alright." Yusuke emerged, crossing his arms huffily while Koji draped an arm around the boys shoulders. "Who's the chick?"

"Yosh! This is Kai." Koji grinned, "Be polite you little shit."

Yusuke gave Kai the once over and nodded his head. "Where's Haru? I was told you and your friend were sent to protect the people here."

Kai straightened up instantly, giving off a military vibe straight off the bat. "There's been complications. Guk, Cerberus intercepted and pretended to be an Alliance ship that was sending a shuttle to collect the civvies." Kai suddenly smirked, "They weren't expecting an Alliance welcome wagon."

Yongguk couldn't help but grin at the girl. "That's my Cub. But where's Babydoll? I thought you'd be together."

Kai looked up at the vents with a grin. "Being a duct rat." She looked back to the three and raised a brow. "Where'd you get that?" She'd gestured to the wrecked shuttle, hoping it wasn't the one they'd brought here.

Koji released Yusuke and stepped forward. "I hacked into its systems after I transferred some of the power from a near by generator into it. It was just an idle shuttle. We used it to escape the comm tower. It wasn't a challenge."

"He's neglecting to mention the brute and the countless husks and that freaky Turian looking thing that tried to take us out while he did this." Yusuke glared, though he had a small smirk on his face. "So.. Can we get back to finding my little brother or what?"

"Oh right!" Kai snapped her attention to Guk and informed him of everything he'd missed. "So.. Ryu's taking Erika and Rin to the shuttle but we need to find Keo and the two teenagers. Cerberus are calling them subjects so from here out we need to kill every single person in that stupid white armor we come across."

Yongguk nodded and gestured to two boys out of the shuttle. They hopped out eagerly and lifted the weapons they'd grown attached to in their battle for their lives. "Alright, guys. Koji, keep your eyes on the vents, you'll be looking for a blonde biotic. Yusuke, you know your brother."

Kai smiled as she was glad she at least had back up again. Especially if that back up was Yongguk. "Where's everyone else?" She asked when they cleared a few hallways of lingering troops. It was surprising how well they worked together. It made the fight back in the cafeteria seem stupid as now the fight was even.

Guk glanced to the girl and fired a shot at a trooper who had just rounded the corner. "Back at the shuttle we arrived in. We dropped them off before coming to the school. Figured something was up if you two hadn't brought them there like we planned."

"Is everyone.." Her question was answered by the smile Guk flashed her. It was a smile of someone who'd found his family without losing a single one of them. A wave of relief washed over her though a worry of how long that type of luck would last for festered at the back of her mind. "Oh, I have a new trick to show you. I think Himchan will be proud." Kai brightened up and lowered Guk's gun as he caught sight of another Cerberus operative. That was where Kai started to glow a biotic purple and in a flash she was over beside the target. Guk watched with his mouth agape as Kai snapped the soldiers neck and walked back to him.

"You're a biotic!? You're a Vanguard!? How? When?" Guk asked in amazement. He looked utterly caught off guard and confused but happy all at the same time. "Woah!"

Kai laughed and reached up to ruffle the mans hair. "For awhile now. My instructor was wondering why I wasn't able to pick up a simple tactical cloak so he put me through another test. I was better equipped for the sniper rifles and I could use overload but not like the others could. I kept screwing it up. So when I went for the resit my instructor noticed a little something.. I had Vanguard capabilities. So I trained in secret, picked that up easier and now I'm a mini Krogan. Now let's get the family back together, neh? Cerberus won't know what hit 'em." At Kai's new skill, Yongguk seemed to glow with a mixture of pride and determination. This time Cerberus wouldn't get the better of them, it wouldn't be like the Luna Base. Not this time. The hunt had begun.


	22. Chapter 22

"Run! Faster!" Keo yelled from behind the two teenagers. "Quickly!"

Haru looked back at Keo who'd stopped running and he pulled Kyoko into a quick hault. "What are you doing!? Are you insane!? He'll kill you!" He panted, exhausted from the quick escape they had to make.

Keo glared and gestured for the two to keep going. "Find Kai! She'll protect you, Haru. I'm done running from him. I need to end this." The blonde snapped her gaze back down the hallway. "I'm just slowing you down anyway."

"No! Keo don't leave us!" Kyoko cried, moving to grip onto the girls arm and pull her with them but she tugged her arm back, resorting on the girl stumbling back into Haru. "We can't do this alone...We'll be killed if you leave us.. And- and I'm scared!"

Haru frowned and glared off to the side as he felt Kyoko grip onto the fabric of his shirt in hopes of calming herself. "Kyoko's right... I'm shitting myself too. I can't protect us like you can... Come with us. Please, Keo."

"Guys, I know I'm asking you to do a lot but this man isn't going to stop. He can't be reasoned with. He isn't..." Keo dropped her gaze to her ankle and she felt a lump form in her throat. This was going to be another memory that would haunt her. There was no running from it any longer, he was clearly after her biotics and that was the end of it. He was Cerberus. "He isn't human any more..." She reluctantly admitted. "That's why I need to stay. I'll buy you some time to find Kai, I promise I won't let him get by me to get to you."

"W-what? What do you mean he isn't human!?" Kyoko gasped, looking horrified at the thought of it. "He looked pretty human to me.. Haru even shot him! He bled!" She tried to reason. "You don't need to throw your life away for us! We can go together!"

"I'm not!" Keo shot angrily. "I'm not throwing my life away, for gods sake I'm just trying to save you two brats!" She winced as she tried to put her weight down on her injured foot but the sharp pain that followed suit told her she wouldn't be running any further. "Look. My ankles fucked. I can't run any more."

Haru glared and removed Kyoko's hand from him to walk to Keo's side. "You Alliance are really fucking stupid do you know that?" He grabbed the biotics arm and forced it around his shoulder to let her lean on him. "You aren't doing this alone! If that man wants to hurt us.. We aren't about to let you sacrifice yourself. I know, I know, you're Alliance it's what you do.. But you're also human. I refuse to let you get hurt more for us. We can help you too."

Kyoko took Haru's pistol from him which shocked the young boy. She nodded sternly and held it up, "It'd be kinda cool to take out an assassin in a skirt." She smiled to reassure the stunned biotic. "We aren't going to let you do all the work here. By the looks of it they are trying to to really hurt us.. I can't let that happen. I'm scared but... We're your only hope."

Haru smiled and cast a look to Keo. "See? We've got your back. Now shut up and come on." He forced the Alliance soldier to rely on him and the three hurried through the halls at a speed they could manage with the injured biotic. "Can you even use that, Kyo?"

"No but I think it's about time I learnt." Kyoko sighed after motioning them that the coast was clear when she peeked around a corner, they still had to tread carefully. "There's no way out of it. We're at war and Keo needs me."

"You could take Keo and I could take the gun. You don't need to do this, I know what I'm doing as well." Haru tried to assure her but Kyoko ended up just glaring at him, shutting him up instantly.

"Haru Yamamoto.. No. I'm not letting you hold this gun any longer! I can see your hands tremble when you hold it. That's why you missed that scary phantom guy!" Kyoko scolded. "Besides, it's about time I protect you for a change. I know you're just as scared as I am but you've kept on a brave face... You don't need to. Not for my sake."

Haru glanced to Keo who flashed him an impressed look but he was quick to focus on the girl he use to sit behind in science. "You're pretty hot.." He couldn't deny Kyoko had changed after the encounter they had with the assassin in the vents.

"That's girl power if I ever heard it." Keo joked. Her joking was her way through this and Kyoko was quick to adopt her nature. At least her survival instincts had kicked in. That may just be the thing that would save them.

Kyoko laughed and put her hand on her hip. "It's more than that. That assassin saw my underwear.. He must be annihilated!" She smiled as the two ended up chuckling at her but her smile faltered quickly after. "Wait, Keo.. Some things been bugging me. This place was crawling with Cerberus when we went into the boiler room..."

Haru frowned and adjusted the biotic, eyes darting from one end of the hall to the other. He didn't like how derelict the school now was, it reminded him of when the husks suddenly appeared."Where are they all?"

Keo cast a glance to Haru. The two teenagers who had been so together a few minutes ago were back to panicking. She could feel Haru's hands starting to tremble once more and she could see the boy trying to keep calm. "We need to leave. Now. Guys, I need you to focus. If we get surrounded I can still use my biotics, we'll be alright.. I also still have my gun. I'm only having difficulty walking, okay? I'm relying on you here."

"Cute." Came an all to familiar voice from the shadows.

Kyoko spun and instantly pointed the gun at the source, "S-stay there! I'll shoot!" She warned, stepping in front of Keo and Haru protectively. Her heart raced when the silhouette of the man took a step forwards, showing half his face while the other half remained hidden within the shadows. The illuminated side let his identity be known as the phantom who'd been stalking them from the ducts. "I said stay there!" She yelled as she gripped the pistol, hands trembling at the mere sight of him.

A scoff came from the brunette as he stared down the high schooler, cold eyes focused on her every movement. "Leave the fighting to the grown ups, little girl."

Haru surprised Keo by moving her behind him and extending his arms protectively, as if some form of human shield. "Kyoko shoot him!"

"I want to know why he's doing this, Haru! Why are you hunting us? We should be fighting the monsters together, why are you making it difficult?!" Kyoko frowned at the man.

"Kyoko! Just fucking shoot him! He's one of the damned monsters!" Haru shouted angrily.

"Monster?" Daehyun scowled at the word, his head tipping out of the shadows to show more of his face. "You know nothing of monsters, kid. I'm just trying to help you.. Get you to safety. You're the ones who attacked first. Doesn't that make you the bad guys?"

"Urusai! You're Cerberus! You're working with those things!" Haru glared. "Keo told us what you're capable of! You're evil."

Daehyun tsked and crossed his arms, fully stepping into the light. Now that they were out of the shadows of the ducts it was obvious Cerberus had tweaked him a bit after their last encounter. Too much had distorted her eyesight when she was trying to escape him, now that they were face to face the blue tint to his eyes could be seen fully. They'd worked on him again. "Keo, I'm disappointed. I thought we were friends."

"We weren't any thing. Right now I'm not even sure who you are.." Keo cringed, grasping onto Haru in a split second moment of weakness.

"I'm Daehyun and you're a gossip." He smirked, "Filling these influential kids heads of stories about me. I'm not a bad guy. In fact I'm the opposite. I'm good. It's the Alliance who'll kill every last one of you. We're trying to protect you. The Alliance would have you all unite under one banner to fight a force you can't even comprehend. A force that will inevitably kill you for trying to fight back. Cerberus however.. We know of a safe place. A place where you can take refuge away from the war."

"Is he serious?" Haru growled, shooting a look to Keo who had shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head. He wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't like this Daehyun man in the slightest. He spoke of safety and being good but he had the eyes of a murderer.

"Safe.. Place?" Kyoko faltered, gaze shifting away from the phantom. "We... Shouldn't we listen to what he has to say? I don't want to fight.."

"No." Keo snapped, instantly glaring at Kyoko. "You listen to him, you die."

"You said he couldn't be reasoned with!" Kyoko countered, gun falling to her side as she turned to face Keo. "He's trying to talk to us and you would have me just shoot him? He sounds like he's trying to compromise."

"You can't compromise with him!" Keo shouted. "I tried and it nearly got my brother killed."

Haru kept his gaze on Daehyun in case he made a move on Kyoko when her back was turned. He saw the mans eyes flick to the gun in her hand and it was then he noted the blood coming from his side. Haru had managed to wound him but he was standing like he'd only flicked him, this set off alarm bells. Keo's words of the phantom not being human kept replaying in his head and the only thing he knew was that he had to get Kyoko away from him. "Kyoko you're one of the smartest people I know. Stop and think for a minute. We're at war here... There is no magical safe place. He's an assassin.. He kills people. Step away from him.."

"Contrary to popular belief Cerberus isn't out to hurt humanity. We're out to save it. Yes, I'm an assassin but the Alliance have the same thing do you not? It's just one branch. One necessity. Kyoko you seem the only one willing to listen to reason. We fought back after getting attacked, you can't brand us villains for defending ourselves can you?" Daehyun smiled his warmest smile towards the girl, "You're frightened, I know. I'm sorry for scaring you but if you come with me you won't need to be scared any more, you'll be safe."

Keo gripped onto Haru and moved him behind her, she wouldn't let Daehyun harm either of these kids. She went to reach out for Kyoko but panic flared up when she saw the girl reach out to take Daehyun's hand. "Haru get ready to catch her."

"What?" Haru raised a brow when Keo whispered to him. His question was quickly answered when Keo used her biotics to lift Kyoko into the air.

Keo limped forwards to where the girl once stood and dropped her when she hovered over Haru to which he caught her quickly. The biotic took a deep breath and glared down the smirking phantom. "Didn't I tell you something in the vents?"

"Yes. That you'd 'rip me to shreds.' I'm eager to see how you'd manage that considering I outmatch you in every aspect." Daehyun shrugged, cockily holding his hands out at either side of him. "Also... Isn't your ankle hurt? This will all be over a lot faster if you just give up and come with me. It's getting troublesome now."

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience." Keo growled lowly.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Daehyun smiled cheekily. "Now come on, Firebug. Just come with me." He extended his hand to her and nodded. "The fights over."

Keo stared at the man in front of her. "I use to trust you.. I actually liked you." She admitted, "I never thought I'd like a boy as much as I did you. After everything I thought I could save you.. I told myself that you had some control chip and that I'd fix you." She watched him raise an eyebrow at her and she ended up shaking her head. "Now I'm not even sure there is a control chip."

The phantom just stared back at her, eyes locked onto hers. He kept his hand extended towards her, knowing that in the state she was in she couldn't protect the teenagers and herself. She knew she wasn't fit for it which was the only reason she was talking to him. He wouldn't have to do much after all. "There was." He uttered, getting the shocked reaction he'd been waiting on. "I was telling the truth in the ducts. You can still trust me, Keo."

"Everything you say contradicts yourself!" Keo yelled, eyeing up his hand. "Control chip or not you're still so fucking infuriating! We aren't going anywhere with you." She winced as she limped back a bit to protect Haru and Kyoko, her frame slowly starting to glow blue. "I can't trust you...And I don't think I ever could."

Daehyun frowned and dropped his hand back to his side with a sigh. "Very well. It seems I'll need to resort to force after all."

"Haru. Get Kyoko out of here, she's in danger. Find Kai.. She'll protect you. She'll protect the both of you. I'll handle him." Keo ordered the boy. He went to protest but Daehyun unsheathing his sword made him think twice. He did as told and carried the struggling Kyoko away from the two. Keo narrowed her eyes at the phantom. She knew what she was doing was foolish. He'd injured her ankle just by holding onto it, she knew she was no match for him yet still she challenged him. "I was wrong to try to help you.. Wasn't I?"

"I'm touched that you put so much thought into me. But yes. You were wrong." He lowered into a fighting stance and watched her. She couldn't move towards him because of her ankle which meant she'd be throwing biotics at him. He aimed to tire her out. After all he needed her alive. "There's no control chip and you can't 'save' me. The only thing I needed from you was your biotics. I never liked you, I just acted like I did..And you played right into it. You girls are so easy. A few nice words and gestures... You're hooked. It's pathetic."

Keo winced, feeling like his words had just booted her in the gut. She had thought she'd prepared herself for this outcome but the feeling of betrayal paralysed her. A pain stung at her chest and she felt an anger she had never felt before. She had trusted him, liked him and even relied on him yet it had all been a lie. He'd lied to everyone and she'd fallen for all of it. Had he not moved she probably would have remained rooted but he went to step towards her and fear took over. She started blasting everything she had at him, trying to get him away from her. She didn't even notice that she was putting pressure on her ankle. Keo had heard what Cerberus did to biotics. It was that fear that spurred her on and blinded her. The Alliance had taught her enough to know that if he caught her it was all over for her. "Why?" She panted after blasting a hole through the wall with a shockwave. She'd managed to knock him through the wall and into the classroom. By the looks of it it was an old maths class room. He'd been avoiding all of her hits as he could anticipate everything she threw at him but she'd managed to trick him into thinking she was going to throw him when instead she blasted him with her shockwave. "Why lie to us all?"

Daehyun brushed the rubble off him and used a chair to help him back to his feet. He rose and canted his head to one side, cracking his neck. In one movement he cracked his entire back and focused his attention back on the doubled over biotic. She was playing right into him again, she'd thrown everything she had at him by the looks of it and failed to supply herself this time around. "Why? Why not?" Keo frowned when he started walking towards her. She had no more energy to throw at him and with a whimper she dropped to her knee's as they buckled under her, ankle throbbing. The blonde couldn't stand let alone run away from him. She resorted to scrambling away from him on the floor until she couldn't any longer, her escape blocked by a wall. It felt like she was in a horror movie and he was taunting her with every slow step towards her. She could tell he was enjoying seeing her so afraid of him by the smile on his face. He knew he'd won and he was clearly enjoying every second of it. When he reached her he even had the gall to crouch down in front of her. "You should see your face." He commented as he studied her expression. "You wanted to know why though so I'll tell you. I owe you that much. I was made this way." Daehyun lifted his hand and pressed it to the side of her face, stroking his two fingers down her cheek with a smirk. Keo flinched away from him and tried to phase herself through the wall she pressed herself so tightly against but of course that was impossible. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to muster up some voice to call for help but only another whimper escaped. The phantom gripped at her chin and turned her head to face him so she had to look him in the eyes. "I didn't lie to you about being born into the wrong family. They had wanted a biotic to give to the Illusive man but they got me instead. They improvised. Now I'm a biotic hunter and I supply him with all the biotics he wants." He let out a scoff and leant in, tone lowering a few octaves. "But between you and I.. Biotics aren't that special. I watched every biotic in the Luna base. Every single one of them had so much potential to be greater but they squandered it. They kept to the instructors rules. They did what they were told and never once tried to be different. It was so boring to watch but you.. You got my attention." He grinned and tapped her nose.

Keo inwardly scolded herself for having drawn his attention. This was all because she was nice to him. The second he threatened her she should have avoided him at all costs not try and get to know him. "Could you avert your attention? That'd be great."

"Joke all you want, Keo. You're on the wrong side. If you were in Cerberus we could make you more powerful." Daehyun sighed, frowning when she shut her eyes and pulled her head free to turn it away from him. "I wasn't completely lying to you, by the way. Some of my affections were real... Well... By affections I mean you were more like a pet project. You were pretty odd and that's coming from an assassin who kills people for fun. You were so fierce when it came to protecting me. I could use that."

Keo furrowed her brows and glared at him, "You still like the sound of your own voice."

Daehyun glared straight back and grabbed a hold of her throat, holding her against the wall. He'd tried to be civil. "I could just kill you." He threatened. "Say you were killed in the chaos."

"Go for it." She coughed, eyes shutting while she struggled to breathe. She felt his grip tighten and soon she was clawing at his hand as he stood, pushing her up the wall until her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. For a split second she had forgotten he was a ruthless killer but the way she saw it she'd rather let him kill her than let him take her back to Cerberus. "Do it."


	23. Chapter 23

"Do it." Keo gasped out to the best of her ability. She'd much rather he choke her to death than be used as a lab rat. So she was challenging the assassin yet again.

Daehyun crinkled his nose in irritation. He couldn't kill her and this infuriated him. The assassin lowered the biotic to her feet and lessened the grip around her neck so she could breathe again. He listened to her cough and splutter at the sudden intake of air but kept her pinned to the wall by her neck. "The Illusive man needs biotics. That's the only reason you're still breathing, make no mistake...Though you'll wish I had killed you."

Keo balled her hands into fists and shook her head. The idea frightened her to the core. She had to get away, get him to kill her, something other than letting him take her to a lab. Out of desperation she lifted her knee to kick him in the crotch. Assassin or no he was still a man and that would still be painful, even if he was a modified man. Luckily he'd doubled over which gave her an opportunity, she pushed him away from her and she made a break for it. Running was a lot easier when the threat of being a lab rat hung over her head. She still felt the agony in her ankle every time she moved it but she'd rather that than the alternative. Keo sprinted to the best of her ability down the halls, turning this way and that until she reached the stairs to go to the first floor. Though her scream soon echoed through the school as the phantom came out of no where and tried to pick her up but every fibre of her being was now fighting to stay away from Cerberus. "I'm not going to be a fucking guinea pig!" She screeched as she thrashed about in Daehyun's arms to escape him. He'd hoisted her up so she resorted to kicking at his thigh and stomach, she even turned her body to claw at his face. She was so desperate she was clawing the man and it was that which made him drop her as she managed to scratch him.

"Fucking hell!" Daehyun winced, gripping at the side of his face. When he pulled his hand away he noticed the specks of blood staining his skin and his expression darkened. "This better not scar."

Keo scrambled to run as he'd dropped her on her ankle which had resulted in a cry of pain. Now she was noticing the throbbing again. The biotic bit back any tears and forced herself forwards but she was soon sent crashing to the ground when he tackled her, forcefully restraining her arms behind her back as he used his body weight to keep her face down. She kicked and wriggled around under him but he'd pinned her until she wore herself out. Weak, Keo dropped her forehead against the cold school floor and tried to catch her breath, having used up all her energy fighting against him. All her military training and she had resorted to clawing at him. "Please... Don't.." She pleaded.

Daehyun rolled his eyes and turned her onto her back to face him. He made sure she had no way to struggle free from his grip before meeting her gaze, "You're begging now? Keo, Keo, Keo. That only gets me off. I don't advise it." He smirked and dragged her to her feet. "Now come on, you get meals and your own little room. It's not so bad."

Keo dug her heels into the ground as he tried to guide her by her shoulders. "No, I'm not going. I'm not.." It was weak but she kept trying to get herself free. Surprisingly he released her but instead of running to her freedom she ended up slumping down on her knees, head hanging tiredly.

Daehyun squatted down and lifted her head so she could meet his gaze. "Keo, this will be a lot easier on you if you just stop fighting me."

"I'll never stop fighting you.." Keo spat. She had no more energy to fight against him or even move. It was hard enough keeping her head up. Every instinct told her to get up and keep going, hell she wanted to but her limbs stopped responding to her brain. Physically she was too beaten and too exhausted.

Daehyun smiled, insulting her more by pretending to care. He lifted his free hand and brushed her hair out her eyes. "I like spirit. Hold onto i- Ow!" He winced as she chomped down on his hand when it got too close. The assassin tugged his hand free from the females jaws and in a rage he kicked her with enough force to shatter at least two ribs and send her sliding across the schools floor. He stood and nursed his injured hand before moving over to the screaming girl, he gripped onto her armor and forced her into a stand. "For that I'm going to request that I be the one to watch your cell. Every night, every day. It'll just be you and me. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"She had a lot of faith in you and this is how you repay her?" Came a welcome voice that made Daehyun drop the biotic. "You don't deserve that faith, mate."

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be? Alliance reinforcements? A 'hero'?" Daehyun sneered, getting his sword at the ready for a battle.

"Me? Nah. I'm just a tree spirit." Koji smirked for a moment before he clocked the amount of damage this assassin had inflicted on the girl. Keo clutched at her ribs and cried against the floor, her frame trembling like a leaf. Seeing her like that made his entire demeanour shift. Daehyun was now staring into the eyes of an enraged Koji. Normally Koji was soft natured, in fact he looked rougher than what he was but when he was angered his brother had called him an 'Akuma'- A demon. This assassin had ticked him right off. "How about instead of assaulting sweet girls you try shipping me off to a lab. See how that works out for you."

"The Illusive man wouldn't need someone like you." Daehyun growled.

"The Illusive man, huh? Cerberus's shadow leader. So that's who's holding the leash." Koji mumbled to himself. "Duly noted. Sorry, Keo.. He isn't your Doberman. He's the mystery mans bitch."

"Doberman? I'm not a dog!" Daehyun yelled, his anger still hot from having been bitten. "I suggest you shut up before I cut out your tongue, _mate_."

"You're acting like a dog with rabies. Master sends you out to get nice girls and you, being nothing more than a dog, obeys. Here's the thing I don't understand though. Dog meets nice girl, nice girl helps dog. She looks after the mongrel even though he doesn't deserve it, shows an interest even though he's feral and only out to bite. The girl befriends the dog, something I'm sure the dog has never had before. She cares for the dog. Yet still when the master snaps his fingers the dog doesn't hesitate to sink his teeth in and bite the girl. The master's a cruel man who won't hesitate to put the mutt down, yet the dog will bite the one person who shows him kindness and refuses to abandon him. Shows how much of an imbecile you are." Koji scowled. "There's one problem for you however. One mistake he didn't consider. The girl gained the loyalty of someone who will not hesitate to put that mutt down."

Daehyun glanced back at Keo, "Is he for real?" He laughed and turned his gaze back to the man. "Oh that's right. You're a tree, aren't you? In this stupid story of yours a tree is supposed to.. What? Blow a leaf at the dog?"

Koji shot Daehyun through his shoulder and leg without hesitation with the pistol he'd been unhooking from his holster during the distraction tale. He watched him drop back against the ground and stepped forwards to tower over him while he struggled on the ground. "Actually in this story I'm the wolf." He grinned down at the phantom and tapped his pistol against his temple. "Sworn to guard the girl you just fucked with. Do yourself a favour, runt... _**Stay**_." Koji uttered lowly, voice laced with poison at a particular word. He pushed his gun into the boys shoulder wound before he rose and moved over to Keo to check her injuries. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"He broke my ribs." She whimpered with each breath. "I'm alright though.. I just need medi-gel. Koji.. Don't let him take me to a lab.."

"We used the last of that on Youngjae and Himchan." Koji frowned and tried to help her sit up but it resorted in a small cry of pain from her, "Easy, easy..I've got you. You'll be alright. I won't let him take you, don't worry." He muttered softly as he focused on trying to get her to a position where she'd be able to breath without too much pain.

Keo's eyes widened when she watched Daehyun drag himself to a stand behind Koji like that of a nightmare, "Koji!" She yelled and pushed herself forwards to push the man out the way of Daehyun's sword that instead slashed down her torso. She gripped at her stomach and fell to the floor, coughing.

Koji shook off his shock and was quick to disarm Daehyun by breaking his arm when he went to slash him again, he tried to grab the assassin but he'd slipped out of his grasp and activated a tactical cloak to escape from him. The man gripped at his hair for a moment as he paced and thought about what to do before dropping to see to Keo. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?" He scolded as he turned her around and tried to assess the damage. Her armor had defended her heart from the blade but he'd managed to get a good portion of her stomach which meant if she didn't get medical help soon, she could bleed out. Luckily her armor had also stopped the sword from sinking too deep. It could have been worse if she wasn't geared up but she'd taken a hit for him without his consent. "Never mind, don't talk. I forgot about your ribs. Look I'm going to need to remove your armor. I need to get at the wound to stop the blood flow." Carefully he picked her up bridal style and carried her into one of the classrooms. He couldn't risk a Cerberus trooper marching around the corner when he was trying to save her life. So he set her on the teachers desk after clearing everything off it and set to work removing her armor.

"Thought you were just a cop..." She winced when he removed her chest plate which had been the only feeling of security she had around her ribs. Keo let out a small cry and gritted her teeth, trying to force back the tears that were trying to spill.

Koji flicked his gaze to hers and smiled down at her, for a brief few seconds he took hold of her hand to comfort and calm her while she tried to adjust to the pain. "I never said I was just a cop."

"So you're a doctor.. Lucky I let you tag along." Keo laughed weakly, though it felt like her entire body was punishing her for trying to joke. Personally she was scolding herself for pushing him. Now she could, to her knowledge, die from a slash in a school. She was glad he was okay but she didn't even think when she acted. Her body had just moved on its own.

Koji shook his head and frowned when he saw her blood soaked shirt. He knew the blood always made the wounds look worse but the blood flow was what was concerning him. "My..Parents wanted me to be a doctor.. Not a cop." He stated while he removed his own chest plate to access his under shirt. Quickly he removed it and lifted her top up to fully expose the wound. He held the cloth against the slash and nodded for her to help which she tried to do. "I need you to stay with me, Keo. No matter what.. Don't fall asleep, alright? You'll want to but you can't."

Keo frowned and swallowed, cringing from just the slightest movement. "Am I going to die?"

"No. No, you aren't. I won't let you, alright? Just talk to me." Koji nodded after he'd sent an alarm to Yusuke's omni-tool. "Helps coming. I just need you to keep focused on me."

"You're talking like I'm going to die." Keo muttered, letting out a pathetic attempt of a laugh. "You're no comfort at all, y'know that? You're the opposite of comforting. You're.. Uncomforting."

Koji chuckled and quirked a brow at her. "It's discomforting...Fucking uncomforting.. and is that your professional opinion?"

"That's my dying opinion." Keo smiled to the best of her ability though she was terrified. She knew he'd be able to tell she was but she still tried to act cool regardless. Mostly because she had sworn to herself that she was done crying over things. Crying never sorted any thing and it certainly wouldn't heal her.

"You aren't going to die." Koji laughed, though it wasn't out of amusement. He didn't quite know how to react to her. He could see her on the brink of breaking down but she was smiling and joking with him. It pained him to see her smile like that.

"Well you aren't convincing." Keo sighed, gaze drifting down to try and see the damage.

Koji placed his hand over hers to stop her, "Don't touch it. Leave it pressed. We need to stop the blood flow, it'll clot up on its own and try to mend itself naturally because of the air but we need to keep pressure on it otherwise you'll bleed out."

"If the air heals it shouldn't we not block it with the cloth?" Keo asked out of genuine curiosity.

"It's complicated. For a wound that size.. No. We just stop the flow so it can clot itself. The blood will build up and be blocked by the cloth..It'll turn into a sort of blood barrier."

Keo stared up at him and smiled to herself, "Good thing you didn't follow your parents wishes. You'd suck if you were a doctor. Blood barrier? Really?"

"What? That's what it's like. Shut up." He smirked when she started grinning like an idiot. "Ah! Arigatou! I can't believe I almost forgot. Yosh is alive. It was my Yosh, you let me save him. Thank you."

"Good. Good." She nodded, smiling warmly up at him. "I'm glad." Keo frowned as shortly after a sense of drowsiness washed over her, "Koji.. I'm tired. Is that a bad sign?"

Koji shook his head. "No but don't sleep. Just stay with me, alright?"

"I'm scared though. Be honest with me, Koji.. What's happening? I don't like this." Keo bubbled up, a few tears finally spilling. She could feel it about to happen any way and trying not to cry used up energy she didn't have any more.

A frown made a home on Koji's lips at the sight of the tears streaming down her face, "Oi, yamero. I won't let you die. You aren't going to die so get that thought out your head." He lowered himself to place his forehead against hers, "I've got you." That simple gesture seemed to calm her trembling slightly and her sniffling at least ceased. The sounds of gunshots and hurriedly approaching foot steps alerted Koji into a stand, where he nodded down at her. "I'll be right here, Pup."

Yusuke and Guk ducked into the classroom and shot a few rounds out the door back the way they came before Guk shot a look over his shoulder to the two. "We'll cover you. Get Babydoll to the shuttle!" He winced when he heard Keo let out a groan of pain when she was lifted and in passing he cupped the girls cheek to let her know she'd be alright. Yongguk's dads instincts was instantly activated and he went into full blown protect mode. He glared at Yusuke. "Give 'em hell, Crash."

"I crash one shuttle and the name sticks." Yusuke laughed and winked to Keo who'd rested her head against Koji's chest and smiled weakly in return. He didn't know this girl but seeing that wasn't pleasant. He didn't like how beaten she looked.

"Lyco, get my girl out of here. I've got your back." He shared a nod with Koji who followed out after Yusuke who began leading them to the shuttle. They were met with resistance as Cerberus had re-grouped but given Guk's mood, the numbers didn't even slow them down.

As asked Yusuke shot down all in his way and even resorted to charging them to take them out manually. He wasn't a Vanguard, he actually charged them by running full pelt at them. He then used his MMA training to his advantage and took them down as brutally as he could, carving them a path out the school. "Glad I took those lessons now!"

"Should change his name to Loco!" Guk yelled over the gun fire as he guarded the retreat out the front doors by being at the back.

"You've got no idea." Koji smiled but by this point it was forced. "He only got those lessons because he had to go to anger management." Koji let his smile vanish as he was now watching the girl starting to drift in and out of consciousness. "Pup! Look at me! Focus on me! I've got you alright? I've got you."

Keo watched the world blur and get engulfed by darkness. She'd blink herself awake at Koji's voice but each time it grew harder to open her eyes and each time his voice grew more distant until she'd finally passed out fully and all grew silent. The darkness grasped everything and dragged her into it.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Keo! Come quick!" Came the voice of one of the commanding officers in the Luna Base. _

_Keo dropped the apple she'd been instructed to levitate and furrowed her brows, "Is it Kai?"_

"_Worse. He's at it again." The man huffed out in annoyance._

_The biotic glanced to her now staring classmates, Emily being among them. Daehyun, it was Daehyun again. She quickly turned to him and with a firm nod Keo followed the man who'd clearly been struck a few times judging by the bruises. They stopped in front of the med bay and Keo shot a look to the man, "You took him here why?" She asked. She flinched instantly when the sounds of screaming and crashing could be heard within and she waved off her superior who flashed her a concerned look. "I've got it." When she entered the boy was a shaking mess in the corner of the room that he'd trashed and a pain was quick to shoot at her chest. "Daehyun." She called out softly._

"_Keo!" He whimpered out, eyes shut as tight as he could. Daehyun kept trying to escape through the wall but that was one power he didn't have. "I can't do this. I can't do this." He mumbled over and over again like a chant. He heard her take a step forwards and Daehyun snapped his eyes open, "Stay away from me!"_

"_Easy.. It's just me, Daehyun. It's Keo." She reasoned as she moved towards him. She had faltered in her step when he glared at her as admittedly he was scaring her but she was his friend. She wouldn't leave him like that. She wouldn't let him suffer alone. "Daehyun what happened? I need to understand what's going on."_

"_They're just like them." He accused and tucked his head, using his arms to hide his face from her and the world. "They lied."_

_Keo dropped to her knees in front of him when she managed to manoeuvre herself around all the carnage he'd caused. "Daehyun.. I'm here, talk to me. Why are you in the med bay?"_

"_They said it was a check up." He uttered lowly. "To monitor my progress." He let out a scoff and lifted his head to let his gaze meet hers. "They lied."_

_Keo gave him the once over as concern etched across her face. She didn't like what she was seeing staring back at her, his face was puffy from having cried and he looked so distraught. The girl was unsure what help she'd be as to be frank she hadn't the faintest clue in what she was doing. She placed her hands gently on his arm and rubbed it soothingly to calm him. He was still shaking and every slight noise outside made him flinch. "Come on, I'm taking you out of here, okay?" She slid her hand down until she could grasp his hand to which he gripped onto for dear life, "I won't let them hurt you any more." She assured him as she pulled him up and helped him into a stand. He reluctantly followed her and she had to guide him by the medical supplies he'd thrown all over the room but eventually they were met by the hallway and the angry looking superior who had been waiting on her bringing him out. "Don't." She tried but she was cut off._

"_Young man, we brought you here against all better judgement and this is how you repay us? The Salarian has to go to hospital, I need stitches and don't even get me started on the property damage! It was clearly a mistake to allow you entry into this facility! I will make sure Cole hears about this, you will not get away with such behavi-" He bellowed. With each shout Daehyun crumpled a little bit and his grip on Keo's hand tightened as he tried to hide behind her. _

_Keo glanced back as he gripped at the fabric of her uniform weakly, forehead pressing against the centre of her shoulders in an attempt to disappear from view. "Enough!" Keo yelled in a rage, startling both Daehyun and the superior as she cut him off mid rant. "Don't you dare threaten him like that. He doesn't need it right now." Without thinking she started to glow her biotic blue hue as her anger was too flared up for her to be able to control her biotics. "He's dealing with enough problems, he doesn't need you breathing down his neck. Clearly he doesn't respond well to medical facilities if this is the third time I've had to be called to calm him down."_

"_Then he shouldn't even be here." The officer grunted angrily._

"_He deserves to be here just as much as I do!" Keo growled, the feeling of the boys hands trembling fuelling her anger on. Normally she'd reason this away but all sense had been lost to her the second the phantom let out a whimper. "You have no idea what he's been through do you? Do you even try to talk to him? You just watch him like he's some lab experiment but he isn't! He's a fucking person! He's been through hell you fucking idiot."_

"_He knows nothing of hell! He's never been through a war in his life. Never had to fight in the trenches." He growled straight back though he made sure to stand at a distance due to the biotics that were lifting the plants and water cooler around her. _

"_War isn't the only hell." Keo voiced lowly. "You military men are only stuck on one thing, the fight. You forget that there's other suffering around here. Other forms of hell. You're so gung ho to fight that you don't take the chance to talk. If you did you'd know how distraught he gets over medical equipment. Clearly that means there's a reason for it which you haven't even taken the time to notice! How can we fight for you when you don't take an interest in us."_

"_Don't you dar-"_

"_No! Don't **you **dare!" She scowled, a biotic blast knocking the man off his feet and sending him crashing into the wall. "Shit.." She gasped and instantly broke herself out of her rage when she saw the man wincing on the floor. "I'm sorry I...I never meant.. Daehyun come on." Keo turned quickly and pulled Daehyun away from the man._

_The hall melted away to show Daehyun in her barracks smiling at her as she hugged him tightly and tried to reassure him that everything was alright. Daehyun, for a brief moment was the boy she tried to remember but then that moment ended and he snapped his gaze forwards, the smile shifting into an unnerving smirk, "That was amazing, thank you for protecting me, Keo. You're... Something." _

_Flashes of moments they had together flicked by like she was reading a comic book, like she was trying to recollect every past moment. Suddenly the nice view she had of Daehyun dissolved to show how she'd been playing into his every move. Every smile would shift into that smirk when she did something he found interesting. He had been telling the truth. She wasn't his friend, she was his pet project. Every reaction, every look. It all had a different meaning now that she knew the truth. _

Kai frowned down at her sibling as she lay on the hospital bed. She watched the girl turn her head this way and that, her brows would furrow and she'd let out a whimper. There was no mistaking that she was having another nightmare. Kai dropped her head into her hands as she listened to Keo, every noise making her irritation grow into anger. It was hard enough knowing she had nightmares about the man, now he'd attacked her physically. She rubbed at her face and turned her attention elsewhere, knowing that if she continued to dwell on it that she'd only end up in a rage. The sounds of the med bays doors opening caught Kai's eye and she just stared at the figure in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Youngjae mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. "She'll be alright though. I had a talk with the doctors. She'll pull through." He smiled as he stepped over to stand beside her chair.

"I know but it isn't about that. That he hurt her at all is the reason I'm so ticked off." She muttered lowly, gaze drifting to her sibling who'd broke out in a cold sweat. "He can stab me all he wants but the second he touches her... He's dead."

Youngjae frowned and crossed his arms. "Kai."

"Don't Kai me." Kai shot, glaring up at him. "You of all people should be seething at his betrayal. He was your brother!"

"I know." Youngjae glared right back. "I am angry." He went to wandering around the room, inspecting a bunch of the medical equipment.

"I'm sorry.. Youngjae.. I didn't mean.. I know this must be hard for you too. I just see Keo like this and I get so angry. I wasn't there to protect her. It should be me lying on that bed not her." Kai sighed, head dropping into her hands once again. She couldn't bare to watch her sibling any longer. "Ever since it was just me and her.. I vowed I'd protect her from bad people."

"Bang up job your doing." Youngjae muttered under his breath though Kai was quick to catch it.

"What did you just say?" Kai frowned, snapping her gaze to the boys back. Her eyes narrowed as he fiddled around with things on the table and a small feeling of suspicion grew within her.

Youngjae glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Sorry.. I'm taking my anger out on you. I shouldn't be." He turned to face her and set down the pen he'd been dissembling out of nerves. "Daehyun's betrayal.. I'm not taking it well. It doesn't excuse being a dick to you though so.. I'm sorry."

Kai slumped and shook her head, "No I understand. It's alright. I'm glad you're safe though.. You alright? You look tired." Of course he'd be touchy after what happened, he'd been the closest to Daehyun. Keo's injuries had spiked up her paranoia. Now she was suspecting everyone of lying to them and she shouldn't be, especially when that someone was the boy who had been hurt the most through this.

Youngjae leant against the table and cast a gaze out the window, watching the Citadel continue about its business without a care. "I'm exhausted. I'm not alright but I think I will be.. I just need answers. I want to know why he lied to us.. I want to know if the boy I knew was just acting this entire time." He muttered, soon closing his eyes to collect himself. The blonde took a deep breath as he listened to the sounds of the doctors helping the injured in the rooms next door and the osunds of the machines keeping some patients alive. "They don't even know what's happening.. It feels strange being up here instead of fighting on Earth. They're all lost in their perfect little world while their actual home world burns. It's pathetic.. You'd think they'd take the time to help out."

Kai raised a brow at the look he had on his face as it almost looked like hatred and this worried her greatly. "Youngjae?..." She asked cautiously. Youngjae was never that spiteful, especially towards humans. She knew him to be something of a softie but she did take into consideration what he'd went through. No one could come out the same man after going through what he had. He'd told her about the loss of his unit during the shuttle ride to keep her mind off Keo bleeding out over her but to inspire such a shift in him. The way he was looking at the galaxy had completely shifted.

Youngjae placed his hand to his temple and rubbed at it, a grumble coming from him. "..Sorry. I haven't been able to sleep.. I saw some pretty bad stuff on Earth. I also miss Daehyun.. I'm not really coping very well am I?.." He laughed and dropped his head, though the laugh seemed to sound like he was masking a cry.

Kai stood and moved over to Youngjae, grasping either side of his shoulders. "We'll find him. For all we know he could still have a control chip, he could just be messing with us when he says its him. The boy you knew could still be in there." She found no hope in Daehyun any more, hell at this point she wanted him to turn out to be evil, that way she could put a bullet in him herself but unfortunately Youngjae didn't need to hear that. Not now anyway.

"You have more faith in him than I do." Youngjae frowned, opening his eyes to meet hers. "Must be nice.. To be able to feel that."

Kai smiled though she had a growing feeling of unease the more she looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?" He didn't sound like Youngjae any more, he was acting completely different. It could just be his way of coping through Daehyun's betrayal but she didn't like what she was seeing. His eyes were distant, almost glazed over and she didn't feel like she was looking at the boy she trained with any more.

"Kai.. How long have you been a biotic?" He asked suddenly, "All the times we've spent in each others company.. You never once mentioned it. Aren't we friends?"

"Oh.. Um.. " She released him and looked back at Keo, forcing herself to abandon all suspicion. He didn't need to be suspected at a time like this. "We are.. I just.. I wanted to surprise Keo with it. Apparently I was just a late bloomer. I never noticed because I was so focused on learning overload and tactical cloak. I'm not a pure biotic and I was unsure if I'd take to it as much as I did, I was still in the training process after all, I didn't want to say that I was when there was a chance it was just a fluke.. Sorry for not mentioning it, you are my friend and I am a vanguard. Like Himchan.." Kai smiled and looked back at him. The second their eyes met again however a sharp pain struck the side of her head and she dropped to the floor. Kai winced and tried to push herself back to her feet but the pain in her head distorted the world around her into a blurry mess and she dropped back down. "What.."

"Easy there." Youngjae muttered down at her as he placed the statue back on the table top, "It's worse if you fight it. Just relax." Positive Kai would remain on the floor he flicked his gaze to the corner of the room and nodded his head, "Looks like you can't kill her after all. The Illusive Man will want her biotic ability too."

Daehyun flickered into existence and pouted a bit, eyes locked on the struggling Vanguard. "Fine. Take her.. I'll get the adept." He looked disappointed about not being able to kill her as he had a lot of pent up rage that could only be sated by a death. Sadly he'd have to wait for that.

Youngjae nodded and pulled Kai around to face him, he could see her squinting to try and force herself back into action but by the time the shock could form on her face at seeing him with Daehyun, he'd injected her with a sedative he'd hidden in the pen he had been dissembling. "Shh. Easy, tiger." He cooed as he scooped her up when she fell limp. "You're kinda like a cyborg." Youngjae smirked as he watched Daehyun pick up the blonde after unhooking her from the morphine drip. "Even with a broken arm you keep moving."

Daehyun rolled his shoulders to produce loud cracks, indicating he was fit for another fight, "Shut up. It isn't broken any more.."

"Gotta love Cerberus technology." Youngjae grinned. "Hang on.." He paused in his step as Daehyun remained rooted instead of following him out. "Do we even have an exit plan? We can't just waltz out with these two. Guk's stationed in the main room and I'm pretty sure that guy you fought is there too."

The phantom raised a brow at the engineer and scoffed, "I thought you of all people would know. We're waiting on the signal." Every fibre of his being wanted to repay Koji for interfering but his first task was getting the biotics back to the lab. He'd failed too much to slip up again. Frankly he feared another slip up, the Illusive Man wasn't known for his patience.

"Ah right. Kai Leng's coup." Youngjae lowered his gaze to the girl in his arms and studied her, taking a few minutes before he spoke his mind. "Daehyun?...Did you start to like them?" He voiced though judging by his tone he was reluctant to ask him it.

Daehyun frowned and adjusted the biotic as she whimpered and tried to toss and turn in his arms, "No. It was just an assignment." He assured his brother.

"You're lying through your teeth." Youngjae chuckled, watching him cradle the girl a bit to cease her restlessness. "The Alliance aren't as bad as we were told they were...I started to like them."

"Don't let Leng hear you say that." Daehyun muttered, eyes narrowing when all the lights in the hospital went out. "There's our cue."

"Your boss, not mine." Youngjae retorted as the two made a break for it in the cover of darkness.

"He's the Illusive Man's favorite.. He's everyone's boss." Daehyun grumbled, sounding unhappy about the chain of command. "Now shut up and move. I don't advise bringing this topic up again, Jae. The sleeper agents will be acting now. We need to get out of here."

They didn't have to get far as waiting for them just outside the elevator was a shuttle with a female phantom in it. The sounds of C-Sec trying to fight back rung out when they shut the shuttle doors and it was then they escaped the mess that was about to unfold. Good thing too as over the comm the word was that Shepard had arrived to sort out the chaos.


End file.
